Plan de CS ¡Tortura multiplicada!
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Asi es mi querido lector! ¡TU, TU Y (8) Solamente tú y yo... (8)! ¡Bienvenido seas a esta sala de entretenimientos! (8)Im Here For Your Entertainment! (8) Okey, el título no es igual. Pero es un Chat Show, asi es. Vale volvió a subir el chat show, pero un poco... Diferente. ¿Te reirás? ¿Aceptaras el fic? ¿O moriré cuando vea tu critica? ¡SOLAMENTE CONTESTARAS TU!
1. ¡TÚ TÚ TÚ!

Hiker: Hellow~ Vale aquí, tu haya~

Roy: ¿Dónde escuche eso?

Hiker: No che... En fin~-Se sienta en su pobre y maltratado sofá, nadie quiere al sofá.- Vale ha decidido hacer otrooooooo chat show. Bueno, ¿No se acuerdan que hizo uno pero Vale lo borro? De hecho. Bloodytokita fue la primera en comentar. Bueno, creo que... Pues ya saben que se hace en uno, con tantos hoy en día dudo que no.

Roy: Y es por eso. Que como la tradición aquí tenemos a...

Hiker: ¡WAIT!-Pone una mano en la cara del peli rojo.-Las reglas son estas:

1-No se permite transvestir a ningún concursante: Tuvimos serios problemas con Flaky.

2-No me demandaran ante la ley sopa aunque ya se que ya ha pasado.

3-No se formaran cultos como Cthulu: Nos demandaron.

4-No traeremos a Jersey Shore a este Chat Show.

5-No podemos llevar a nadie al infierno ni traer a nadie de allí, solamente el amigo de Roy y el de Craig.

6-No tenemos presupuesto para contratar dobles, asique abstenerse a asesinar 1000000000 veces a alguien del programa. Pero si se puede.

7-No queremos bipolaridad. Ya ha sido suficiente con la del programa.

8-En caso de que la regla 1 sea violada (O/O) solamente se pueden vestidos/ trajes bonitos.

9-No se puede violar/Raptar/Secuestrar y cualquier otro delito a cualquiera de los concursantes: Atención Fangirls.

Roy: ¿Qué mierda?

Hiker: Cállate idiota.

Roy: ¡ARHH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR NIÑA!

Hiker: ¡NO! *Se esconde detrás de su mueble.*

Roy: En fin. Traeremos a unos ocs nuevos.

Hiker: Personas que no ha puesto y Vale jamás pondrá en su perfil~

Roy: Bien. Ella es...

Hiker: ¡Y CON USTEDES!-Se pone encima de la pobre mesa (-San XD).- ¡MARY ANN!

Roy: Déjenme aclararles que Mary Ann ha sido un plagio fechisimo (Feísimo -w-) de Bloody Mary.-Señala a una peli negra con ojos violetas al otro lado del salón viendo asesina mente a su creadora.

Todos: (8) ¡ROCKET POWER AL PODER! (8).

Hiker: En fin~~ Vale al rato se va a protestar a la casa blanca, porque allí mantienen a Marth (?). En fin~~~~~ Y de nuevo En fin~~~ Presentamos a...-Mira a Roy para que le termine la palabra y no la deje como loca.

Roy: CofIdiotaCof. Ella es sinónimo de rosado. Y NO es Pinky Pie. Con ustedes damas y damos... ¡Higgles!-Vuelve a leer la nota.- Digo ¡GIGGLES!-Sueña la canción de Rocky Valboa y aparece Giggles con guantes de boxeo y traje de boxeo.

Giggles: ¡Voy a romperte los huesos!-Actuando al más tipo boxeador.

Hiker: Giggles ya hablamos de esto. Este no es la WWA.-Pone su mano en la espalda de la chica con cansancio.

Giggles: (T.T) P-pero...

Hiker: Vamos... Vale te invita pato a la naranja (?).-Se lleva a la chica.

Roy: Okey... No tengo comentarios.

Mary Ann: ¡ES MI MOMENTO!-Empuja a Roy.- ¡Ella es! Un tomate (¡¿Qué?!) ¡FLAKY!-

Flaky: (T...T) ¿P-por qué soy un tomate?

MA: ¡Asi lo dijo la vida! (8) Asi es la vida de infeliziosa. Con borrachera y barrendera! (8). En fin.-Se repone.- ¡Ella es! La amante de la limpieza. Tiene cierto parecido con Rarity y Bebe... ¡Petunia!~

_¿?: Hi Barbie!_

_Petunia: Hi Ken!_

_¿?: Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Petunia: Sure Ken!_

_¿?: Jump In!_

_P y ¿?: ¡BABY, BABY GIRL! ¡IN A BARBIE WORLD!_

Aparece Justin Bieber.

_Justin: Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._  
_Imagination, that is your creation._

_¿?: Come on Barbie, Lets go to party!_

MA: ¡ESTO NO ES UN MUSICAL! Y el.-Apunta al peli naranja.- Es Handy.

Handy y Petunia se van castigados al rincón con Superman y toda la Casa de Los Dibujos.

MA: Es bueno ver que se lleven bien.-Sonríe ¿Tetricamente? Creo que se le pego la sonrisa de Cartman.- El siguiente es el conejito y la ardilla. Ya saben, las que aparecen en Alicia.

(Mensaje subriminal: Yaoi...)

Aparecen un rubio y un peli morado que es pariente de Timmy Turner con seriedad. Cosa que no duro cuando entraron al salón y se quedaron con ¡¿WTF?! ¡¿QUE MIERDAS PASO AQUÍ?!

Ya que. En 1 segundo todo se volvió un caos. Al parecer todos estaban allí iniciando una pelea de almohadas.

MA: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME INVITARON!?-En seguida aparece Mary Ann con una patada voladora acompañado de un oso de felpa que le tira a Splendid.-Señoras y Señores ellos son los que quedan. El amante de dulces, El Pirata, ...Lumpy, El Veterano, El Necrofilico (MA: soy muy cruel~~ Es Fliqpy), Hittler...

Splendont: ¡HEY!

MA: Cierto, ese es Cartman. Decía, El Friki, El Freak (Que es aparentemente lo mismo, pero en realidad TODA tu vida fue una farsa, asi es... ¡YO SOY TU HERMANA! X3). Y las demás personas que por flo-

Le tiran una almohada a Mary.

Fue entonces que vieron sus ojos violetas y los persiguió para luego atraparlos y apuntarles con una daga.

MA: Ya lo se... Esto es parte de su plan ¿No?-Apunta a Flippy y Fliqpy.- Matan a todos y ustedes quedan como los matones ¿No? ¡PUES NO! ¡YO DIGO QUE NO! Por eso... He contratado a alguien me ayudara para... ¡DEMANDARLOS!-Todos iban a abrir la boca.- No es Eric.-Mira aburrida a los presentes que se cayaron al instante.- Se supone que es amigo mió y es OTRO plagio. Con ustedes... ¡EL PLAGIO DEL HIJO DE SATÁN!-Aparece un tipo con pinta de matón que luego de seguros se hará un marica, no lo duden.-Se llama Mario Ann. Okey no es cierto. Se llama...-Redoble de tambores...-... Kiorra Masukase. Trátenlo bien, es un verdadero marica.-Apunta al peli blanco de ojos amarillos.

Kiorra: ¡Hija de perra!

MA: ¡OYE! ¡AHRSGIS! ¡ME VOY A VENGAR, BITCH!

Kiorra: ¡VEN AQUÍ!-Empieza a perseguirla armado con una almohada.

MA: ¡CREES QUE ME LASTIMARAS SIGUE SO-Splendid y Flippy le tiran una almohada y cae inconsciente.

Kiorra, Splendid y Flippy: ¡HEMOS GANADO LA BATALLA!-Alzan sus almohadas con ¿Valentía?

Ma: Zzzz... McDonals ZZzzzZz... Te odio Roy... ZzzZzZzZ Puta Alice... ZZzZzZz Tengo Hambre.-

Aparece un enfadado Roy empapado y con ganas de matar a la chica inconsciente.

Roy: En fin. Ya saben que hacer Bla Bla. Vale (Nos pidió que la llamáramos asi) dijo que volvería el próximo cap. Y si quieren sumarla a la tortura no hay ningún problema.

Kiorra y MA: Nos va a borrar

Roy: Claro que no. Mientras la divirtamos nada pasara!-Aire de superioridad.

Y fue asi como un piano salió del cielo de los piano y aplasto a Kiorra y Roy...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Marth: Ehmmm... Estoy Solito...

Roy: En el proximo cap entras...

Marth: ¡YEY!

Flik-Quemarica... (Honores de Roy).


	2. ¡Iniciemos!

Hiker: Al parecer hemos recibidos 3 cartitas~ Asi, es. Ahora iniciamos. ¡MARY-Mira a la peli negra con un peli blanco.-¡MADRE SANTA QUE HACE EL ACA!-Apunta a Kiorra.

Mary Ann: Me lo encontré en la calle y sentí lastima.-Sarcasmo la chica.

Kiorra: Lastima mi trasero idiota!

Hiker: Bien, bien. ¡VALE SE VA Y VOLVERÁ LUEGO! Le quitaron a Roy ahora.-Sale corriendo.

Marth: Ehm...

Kiorra: Solo iniciemos.

Marth y Mary Ann: Como siempre, nosotros tan efusivos.

Kiorra: Como sea.

Marth: ¡CUDDLES! La primera!-Le lanza la tarjeta al más modo ninja.

Cuddles: B-bien pero no intentes matarme de nuevo...

Marth: Lo siento...

Cuddles: Bueno. ¡La primera es de...! Bloodytokita:

Entra una chica con una pequeña sonrisa

hola,como estan todos, espero q bien, les mado una pequeña caja de chocolates a todos

Shifty y Lifty: me roban a sabuk no gaara lo amo mucho!  
Flipqy: regalame tu boin  
Flaky: canta conmigo la de iwrestledabearonce-the cats pajamas  
Lammy: te asesinare *sonrie dulcemete sacando una zampacto*  
Flippy: regalame tu autografo n.n  
bueo eso y adios.

Mary Ann: Lo siento no soporto el chocolate.-Se lo da a Nutty.

Marth: Yo no puedo comer mucho chocolate.-Se lo da a Nutty.

Petunia: Arruinaría mi Maniquiur...-Se lo da a Nutty.

Kiorra: No se me permite comer comida humana que no sea líquido.-Se lo da a Nutty.

Ahora Nutty saltaba de la alegría.

Kiorra: Bien ¡S y L! ¡VAYAN!-Una puerta aparece de la nada.

Shifty y Lifty abren la puerta y se van.

Marth: Algo me dice que pasara algo malo...-Se escucha una explosión.

Kiorra: Ire a ver, no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy.-Se adentra a la puerta.

Mary Ann: ¡mira! ¡un explosivo!

Marth: ¡NO! ¡MARY AHÍ N-Y fue asi como el estudio se lleno de polvo.

Mary Ann: ¡Sigamos!

Fliqpy: Lo que sea.-Agarra la boina de Flippy se la pone y luego la manda al cartero.

Kiorra: Técnicamente es de él. Ahora. Roja al escenario. Negra al escenario.-Las dos chicas se ofenden y van molestas al escenario.

Mary Ann: Bien, Bien. Ahora iniciemos.-La música casi mata al pobre demon... Pobre...

Inicia la canción y ellas cantan...Aunque en mi opinión solo se escuchan gritos.

Al terminar la canción~

Mary Ann y Kiorra: ¿Eso es una amenaza?

Lammy: No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero algo me dice que lo hara.

Mary Ann: Me apiado de ti pequeña Lammy... Me apiado...-Suspira.

Lammy: Lo se... Pero estoy acostumbrada, no hay problema.

Kiorra: Bueno, bueno. Ahora creo es una amenaza. Disfruta tu vida.

Lammy: ...

Mary Ann: Bien, Flippy ven aquí un segundo.-Agarra a Flippy y lo pone en una mesa.-¡FIRMA ESTE PPUTO PAPEL ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!

Flippy: ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

Mary Ann: ¡SOY COMO UNA AUTORA! ¡PUEDO MATARTE INFINITAS VECES!

Flippy: Grrr...-Empieza a firmar y lo pone en el cartero.

Giggles: Listo~~ Ahora sigamos.

Toothy: La siguiente es de Flaky303.

Rhina:otro chat chow me encantan…bueno comensemos**  
**1)fliqpy:eres mi favorito,eres genial kyaaaaaa…me darias tu autografo y una foto tuya?Ó.Ò**  
**2)splendid:besa a la persona q ames**  
**3)giggles:no te da verguenza aber engañado a cudles con flippy?(a mi me daria)**  
**4)cudles:tu q piensas sobre eso?**  
**carri:no se nos ocurrio nada mas,asi queee…nos despedimos**  
**adios**  
**rhin-fuera.

Mary Ann: A mi también!~ Bueno, Veterano Necrofilico que lo están acosando sus fans firma y sácate una foto.

Fliqpy: Bien, usare su camara.

Kiorra: Ta´bueno.

Mientras Fliqpy se toma una foto y agarra una hoja para su autógrafo y se lo da al cartero, Mary Ann mira atentamente un punto en general.

Kiorra: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Mary Ann: El gobierno está aquí.

Kiorra: ¡Madre infernal! ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?! ¡LA PUTA DE HIKER NO ESTÁ!

Hiker desde lo lejos: ¡NO ME LLAMES PUTA, IDIOTA!

Kiorra: Okey... Me encargare de ellos.-Sale del estudio.

Mary Ann: Sigamos. Oh dios mio... ¿Yaoi? Prefiero otro. En fin.

Hiker desde lo lejos: ¡¿CÓMO?!

Mary Ann: Ehmmm. Splendid. Apurale wei.-

Splendid: Dios mio...-Agarra a Splendont y lo besa. (Yaoi Everywhere~).

Mary Ann: Bueno. Hoy descubrimos que Splendid es todo un marica. Flippy tiene fans acosadoras y Flaky grita en vez de cantar. Vamos progresando.

Giggles: Si me da. Pero, fue antes de que saliéramos! Además ya me termino.

Mary Ann: Sip. Cuddles está soltero. Para interesadas llamenlo.

Giggles: Hija de...

Mary Ann: No te oí. ¿Dijiste?

Giggles: Nada ^^).

Mary Ann: ¬¬" no confió.

Giggles: Ehmmm.-Ríe nerviosamente.

Cuddles: Yo no pienso nada. Ella y yo terminamos~

Petunia: Dios mio. Tengo que twittearlo.-Saca un celular de la nada.

Mary Ann: La siguiente es la última es de... Ruki and Karim Madness:

aparece una chica de cabello lizo hasta los hombros castaño con las puntas negras, un fleco casi emo con puntas negras vestida con un traje parecido al de hinata pero negro con blanco**  
**Karin: Que hay mi nombre es Karin, bueno mi seudonimo, ahora tambien me pertenece esta cuenta, y ellos son mis fieles amigos, Ren y Louis**  
**Ren y Louis: hola 77**  
**Karin: No se puede secuestrar? bueno... esta bien, quiero yaoi entre todos los personajes de HTF! y que se muera Splendid, lo odio**  
**Ren: Ustedes dos si que tienen sus contrarias**  
**Karin: Pero aun asi somos buenas amigas**  
**Louis: Flaky... que opinas de que muchos te ofendan y te tachen de p**a solo por el yaoi entre Flippy/Flipqy y Splendid?**  
**Ren: Quien de alla es gay?**  
**Karin: Ustedes estan mas locos que yo**  
**Ren: Bueno... Nutty me caes mal, eres raro, no puedes vivir sin dulces, que te quiten todos tus dulces! es una orden!**  
**Karin: Todos bailen el Caballo Dorado!**  
**Louis: Creo que soy el unico decente aqui**  
**Karin y Ren: Marica!**  
**Louis: Hijos de su mas p***********************o**  
**Karin: Sayo wan!

Mary Ann: Hola Karin~

Kiorra desde lejos: ¿Están sufriendo?

Mary Ann: Enmmm yo soy Mary Ann y el "demonio" marica de allí.-Apunta al albino luchando con el gobierno.-Es Kiorra Masukase. El peli azul de allí.-Apunta a Marth que está hablando con Roy por teléfono.- Es Wataru Marth. Bienvenida a este estúpido e innecesario Chat Show.

Splendid: ¿Tú también me odias?

Mary Ann: Yo te amo Splendid!-Lo persigue.

Splendid: Por lo menos se que tengo fans.-Acaricia la cabeza de la morena.

Mary Ann: Mucho parloteo poca acción.-Mira al albino que llego normal.-Kiorra tu guadaña.-Pone su mano.

Kiorra: ¡NO! ¡NO TE VOY A DAR A DAISU!-Abraza a la guadaña.

Mary Ann: Dámela...

Daisu: A ver ya.-Se convierte en un humano.-No me uses para tonterías.-Se transforma de nuevo en una arma bajo el mando de la morena.

Mary Ann: Perfecto. Ahora tú ¡Sufre tu destino!-Blande la guadaña ante el.

Splendid: Que friki...-La guadaña lo corta por la mitad y luego desaparece.

Mary Ann: No tenía alma~ Bien.

Ahora todos hacían yaoi porque estaban felices de la vida~

Asique hubo muchos productos.

Todas las niñas y Mary: Esto se volvió prostíbulo.-Se escuchan muchos gemidos.-Desde ahora cobraremos~

Aparece Hiker de la nada.

Hiker: ¡ESPERENCE! MOMENTO! ¡QUE NO HAGAN VÍCTIMA A FLAKY! ¡QUE A LA QUE LASTIMAN ES A LAMMY!-Fulmina a la roja con la mirada.

Flaky: Hija de puta...-

Hiker: ¡VEN AQUÍ ESTÚPIDA!-Se persiguen.

Kiorra: ¡OUJO-SAMA NO SE LIMITE A ESTE GRADO!

Hiker: ¡CALLATE QUE ESA PERRA ME LAS PAGA DURO!

Flaky: Pienso que me siento mal, ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?-Esta puta debe ser actriz.

Hiker: La mato.

Ahora Flaky era perseguida por Hiker y esta por Kiorra.

Mary Ann: Siguiendo. Todos sabemos que los gays son Cuddles y Toothy. CofSincontaraMarthyRoyCof.-

Cuddles y Toothy: ¡EY! ¡Y DOBLE EY!

Mary Ann: Si si. ¿Locos? ¿Hablas de nosotros? ¡PORQUE LA GENTE PIENSA ESO?! ¡SOLO SOMOS PERSONAS QUE SUFRIERON TRAUMAS AL VER MUCHA PERO MUCHA RAREZA.-Se repone.-En fin. Nutty vete a ese cuarto.-Aparece otra puerta.

Nutty: Ehmm. Okey?-Entra sigilosamente al cuarto.

Se escuchan gritos de piedad y ruego y una sonrisa se pinta en la cara de la morena.

Mary Ann: Amo mi puto trabajo~-Ignora los gritos de Nutty.

Todos: ¿Caballo dorado?

Mary Ann: Errr... No es que es eso pero...-Pone una música y empieza a bailar.

LUEGO DE 5 HORAS~ (Estoy traumada con el número 5).

Marth: Supongo que no hay decente en ese grupo ¿Me equivoco?

Mary Ann, Kiorra y Hiker (Desde lejos): De nuestro grupo Marth es el decente.

Marth: Se los agradezco ^^.

Hiker desde lejos: Pero su decencia termina cuando está con Roy en la cama.

Marth: AH! (O/O) ¿CÓMO SABES ESO?

Hiker desde lejos: Tenemos cámaras querido. Los raitings suben con eso~

Sniffles: De cualquier manera asi termina esto.

Splendid revivido: Obvio~!

Las imágenes se pierden y ahora todos inician una guerra nueva.

¿Locos? ¡Pero si somos bien normales!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV.

Roy: Hija de perra.

Hiker: Te oí pedazo de animal.

Roy: Grr!

Hiker: Grr!

Marth: Dejen de pelear.

Kiorra: Asique este cuarto es el del final.

Hiker: Asi es.

Kiorra: Cool...

Marth: Lo se ^^

Mary Ann: ¡YO DIGO HONORES!

Hiker: ¡NO!

Kiorra: Rayos...

Flik-Bye~


	3. ¿Perdón la tardanza?

Todos estaban alrededor de Hiker quien estaba en la computadora mirándola detenidamente.

Hiker: Bien. Solo haremos esto una vez. Y Vale solamente lo hace porque no le ve nada de miedo a este puto juego.-Todos asienten.-Bien, aquí vamos.-El juego inicia con un sonido de ramas pisadas.

Mary Ann: Okey, estamos en un bosque. Al parecer tenemos que encontrar 8 papelitos. Que fácil.

Hiker: Esto es juego de n… ¡PUTA MADRE, PUTA MADRE!-Se aleja un poco.- ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?!

Mary Ann: ¡CONCHE SU MADRE! ¡MALDITO VARDOC TÚ HACIAS QUE TODO SE VE FACIL!

Hiker: Bueno, bueno. Es solo un puto juego de porquería vamos.-Mueve las teclas.- ¡MIREN! Allí va la primera.-Van al túnel.- Miren la segunda. ¿Ayúdenme? No pensé que dirían lo mismo.

Luego de dos minutos de vagar en el bosque.

Kiorra: ¡LA TERCERA!-Apunta a la pared.

Hiker: Vamos a ver que dice… ¡JODETE! ¡HIJOS DE SU MADRE!-Le aparece apenas voltea.

Kiorra: Mientras tú juegas. Yo seguiré. HTF síganme!-Se sienta en el sofá.-La primera es de Dayerina:

-Aparece una chica castaña con una gorra y vestida de rapera y un chico rubio de ojos azules, con una playera blanca y jeans negros-**  
**Day: Hola! Es la primera vez que comento un chat show, y pues, toy neviosa :$ ;D**  
**Suiny: Hola! YO EMPIEZO!**  
**Day: NO! Buno, no se bien que tengo que hacer aqui, pero bueh!**  
**Suiny: *saca la lengua* Que malo que no se puede trasvestir, ya que me huviera encantado que Flypqy se vistiera de gatubela *w* pero como no se puede, quelo que lo vistan de conejito X3**  
**Day: Bastardo! Esa era mi linea! Pero ya que, Lumpy y Russell desnse un beshito -3- Lammy, todos te tachan de puta y perra (o eso dicen) pero la verdad yo no se por que, asi golpea a Giggles por mi ELLA SI ES UNA PUTA! Por engañar a mi Cuddles con Flippy -_-**  
**Suiny: Esta The Mole por ahi?! Esque creo que lo amo XD junto con Mime, si estan esos dos ahi, quiero un beso PARA MI de cada uno X3**  
**Day: Pero eres hombre ._.**  
**Suiny: No le hace LOS AMO!**  
**Day: *se agarra es puente de la nariz al puro estilo Marsh* bueno, creo que eso es todo, PALETAS DE HIELO PA' TODOS! (Se las comen o los mato!)**  
**Suiny/Day: Aios n.n.

Hiker desde lejos: ¡HOLA ZUINY! ¡HOLA DAYERINA!

Mary Ann: ¡CONCENTRATE!

Kiorra: Créeme la primera vez que ella comento.-Señala a la peli roja.-No sabía ni su nombre.

Fliqpy: ¿QUÉ MIERDA?!-Mira al vestido delante de él.-Ustedes hijas de perra!-Señala a las dos conductoras que ni caso le hacían.

Es sometido a las malas por Kiorra para meterse en el puto armario y que saliera vestido de Conejo.

Hiker: ¡COSHA!-Con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mary Ann: ¡QUE TE CONCENTRE…. ¡QUE MIERDA MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-Se hace para atrás.

Hiker: Blasfemia!

Kiorra: Err… Sigamos! ¡YAOI! ¡LUZ, CÁMARA, ACCIÓN!-Aparece un fondo de mareas y una escena de playa con música de fondo típica de una de terror.

Lumpy: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kiorra: ¡TÚ SOLO BESALO!

Lumpy: Ehm… Ta bueno.-Y asi comienza la hermo… Digo, la escena.

Kiorra: (8) Los humanos en dos días moriran… Los humanos en dos días moriran… Cocinarlos, devorarlos, porque asi hay que tratarl… (8)-Mira a Flippy intentando matar a Fliqpy.-¡PUTA MADRE ALEJENSE! ¡STOP IT!

Flippy/Fliqpy: ¡ME LAS PAGA!

Kiorra: ¡DEJEN DE JODER!

Hiker y Lammy: ¡¿VERDAD QUÉ SI?! ¡ELLA/YO NO TIENE/TENGO NADA DE MALO!

Kiorra: ¿Si tú estás aquí… Quién maneja el…?-Apunta a la peli roja y a la computadora donde Mary Ann está medio inconsciente.

Hiker: ¡Mierda!

Kiorra: En fin… ¡HUELGA A GIGGLES! ¡HUELGA A GIGGLES!-Apunta a la peli rosa con antorchas.

Después de rostizar a su querídisima víctima todos siguieron este hermoso Chat Show que pronto será gobernado por los HTF cuando exijan su rebelión.

Hiker desde lejos: ¡¿VERDAD QUE THE MOLE ES PROOSO!? ¡Y MIME IGUAL! (Desde que su hermana la trauma).

Kiorra: Ehmm ¿Okay?-Empuja a los dos personajes hacía el lector que estaba en le entrada pasando como si nada, si, como si nada…

Luego de besos, intentos de violación por parte del personaje ocultado (Muahahaha! Okey no) y jugar Luigi Mansión volvieron a hacer lo que seguían.

Kiorra: ¡Cub, estás a cargo!-Se va a buscar a una ambulancia ya que Mary Ann o se murió o se desmayó.

Cub: ¡Chiahahahaha!-

Todos menos Cub: ¡PERO SI ES UN NIÑITO!

Cub: ¡Silentio!-Les apunta con una pistola.-La siguiente et ne (Traductor Bebe a Español: La siguiente es de…) Flaky303:

Rhina:hola volvimos…grasias flipqy por la foto y el autogr**  
**carri:¡FLIqpY TE AMO ERES EL MEJOR!**  
**rhina:como sea…comensemos**  
**1)splendid:wow *0*…yaoi con splendont**  
**2)fliqpy:te gusta flaky?…mata a disco bear y a lammy(muajajajajajaa)**  
**3)lifty y shifty:necesito q roben un banco y les doy el 40% del dinero**  
**4)Flippy:casate con flaky ¿Siiiiiiiii?(me gustaria verlo)**  
**carri:bueno sin mas q desir nos desped…**  
**rhina:espera…¡pastel para todos!…ahora sin mas q desir nos despedimos**  
**adios**  
**rhin-fuera.

Hiker desde lejos: Hola!

Cub: Olla! (Traductor B-E: Hola). Te anan ¿We chices a eto? (T. B-E: Te aman ¿Qué dices a esto?)

Fliqpy: Es raro hablarle a un bebe. Pero creo que alagado…

Cub: Clees ¿Mo? ¡Clees! (T. B-E: Crees ¿No? ¡Crees!). Y otio li es yaoi enlre elos (T. B-E: Y obvio, si es yaoi entre ellos).

Splendid: Haber, haber. ¿Un bebe nos amenazo, le hablo a Fliqpy, sabe lo que significa yaoi y nos dijo indirectamente maricas?

Splendont: Si asi lo quieres ver. Entonces si.-Se encoje de hombros.

Cub: Ali es. Es bueho que lo entieldas (T. B-E: Asi es. Es bueno que lo entiendas).

Splendid y Splendont se limitan a mirarse y pasarlo por alto.

Cub: Alora. Fliqpy, de muevo. (T. B-E: Ahora, Fliqpy. De nuevo).

Fliqpy: ¡QUE TONTERÍAS! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Cub: Eltonmes ¿Quiém? (T. B-E: Entonces ¿Quién?).

Fliqpy: ¡A NO! Fue solo una pregunta. Solo una respuesta.

Cub: ¿Cóno sablemos que no niemtes? (T. B-E: ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?).

Fliqpy: Ehm… ¿Por qué no miento?

Cub: Nui comvimcenle. Pasenos a la siñiemte. (T. B-E: Muy convincente pasemos a la siguiente).

Fliqpy: Órale…

Cub: ¿Dijiste algo?

Fliqpy: ¿Hablaste normalmente?

Cub: Gr… Alora nata. (T. B-E: Gr… Ahora mata.)-Se levanta el sombrero y le da un cuchillo.

Todos: ¡¿De dónde mierda sacó eso?!

Cub: Silentio! (T. B-E: Silencio!).

Fliqpy: Bien. Aquí vamos.-

Fliqpy agarra a Disco Bear y le abre la columna para luego sacar los huesos y sangre, mientras que rompe los sesos y los lanza, porque sabemos que son inservibles y tal vez a un mafioso le sirva de algo, para luego sacarlos ojos y raparlo.

Disco Bear: ¡NOOOOO! ¡EL CABELLO NOOOO!

Fliqpy: ¿¡SIGUES VIVO?!

Todos: ¡Sigue vivo!

Fliqpy estaba intentando asesinar al inmortal de Disco bear y de paso le lanzo el cuchillo a Lammy que le cayó justamente en el corazón y murió porque… Murió, oh dios mío soy una sabía.

Cub: Buemo. Shifty y Lifty alios. (T. B-E: Bueno. Shifty y Lifty adiós).-Cub se vuelve mago de Howartz y abre un portal donde entran y salen con bolsas de dinero y las depositan en el buzón.

Shifty: No tenía seguridad.

Lifty: Muy fácil. Demasiado.

Cub: Basla. Ya sanierom jamamdo ¿No? (T. B-E: Basta. Ya salieron ganando ¿No?).- ¿Una boda? ¡NO TENEMOS PRESUPUESTO!

Todos: ¿Hablaste bien?

Cub: N-no!

Todos: Si lo hiciste.

Cub: ¡TENGO 11 AÑOS! ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS?!

Todos: Entonces habla normal.

Cub: Bien. Fliqpy encárgate del pastel-Mira como intenta salir corriendo.- ¡Y NO USES RAREZAS!

Fliqpy: Rayos!

Cub: Splendid, Lammy, Shifty, ustedes a la decoración. Lifty, Splendont, Petunia, Handy (Cub uso su magia de Howartzs y le puso brazos) a la limpieza. Giggles, Nutty, Cuddles, Sniffles a la comida. Toothy, The Mole, Russell, Lumpy, encárguense de los invitados. Yo y el resto al escondite.-Apunta detrás de un campo.

Todos: ¿Por qué?...

Cub: 3… 2….-Se escucha una explosión proveniente de la cocina.

Fliqpy: ¡CARAJO!

Cub: Ahora que lo pienso. Disco Bear tardara en volver a revivir. Mime vamos a comprar los regalos.-El mimo asiente.

DESPUÉS DE 5 HORAS!...

Lumpy consiguió trabajo de Papa y ahora estaba allí en frente saludando a cámara, bueno no.

Lumpy: Estamos… ¿Para qué estamos aquí?-Mira a Russell en busca de respuestas.

Russell: Repite después de mi.

Lumpy: Bien.

Russell: Estamos aquí para unir…

Lumpy: Estamos aquí para unir…

Russell: En santo matrimonio.

Lumpy: En canto matrimonio.

Russell: ¡SANTO!

Lumpy: ¡SANTO!

Russell: ¡NO, LUMPY ESO NO LO REPITAS!

Lumpy: ¡NO, LUMPY ESO NO LO REPITAS!

Todos tenían cara de ¿Qué rayos? Mientras que Cub se pegaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

Russell: ¡LUMPY DEJA DE COPIAR MIS PALABRAS!

Lumpy: ¡LUMPY DEJA DE COPIAR MIS PALABRAS!

Russell: ¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡NO ME REPITAS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO MÁS REPETICIÓN! ¡BASTA!

Lumpy: Solamente tenías que decirlo.-Le da palmaditas tranquilizadoras.

Russell: ¡TE LO…! ¡ash no importa! Solamente dame paso.-Pone al peli azul a un lado mientras se pone en frente de los esposos.-Bien. Estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Flippy y Flaky por orden de una lectora. Pueden decir sus votos.

Flippy asiente.

Flippy: Yo Flippy… Se me olvidaron mis votos.-Mira a Russell en busca de respuestas.

Russell: ¡PUUU….! Repite. Y no hagas lo de Lumpy.

Flippy: Okey…

Russell: Yo Flippy…

Flippy: Eso ya lo dije. No sé qué decir después.

Russell: Déjame terminar.

Flippy: Ta bien.

Russell: Yo, Flippy, te quiero a ti, Flaky….

Flippy: ¡PERO YO SOY FLIPPY!

Russell: ¡PON ATENCIÓN Y REPITE!

Flippy: Yo, Flippy, Te quiero a ti, Flaky, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Russell: ¡URRA! Flaky. Te toca.

Flaky: S-si. Yo, Flaky, te quiero a ti, Flippy, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Russell: ¡ALELUYA! (8).-Alabo Russell casi casi saltando de la alegría.-Excelente, pueden ponerse los anillos.-Y el cambio vuelve!

Mientras ambos chicos hacían eso, comían en lo que cabe decentemente y se daban regalos. Vino la gran escena.

Flaky: Flippy, No te pongas encima de la mesa…

Flippy: ¡NUNCA!-Se para civilizadamente encima de la mesa.- ¡1, 2, 3, 4! ¡ARRIBA MÉXICO! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!

Flaky: ¡BASTA! ¡TERMINO CONTIGO!

Flippy: PUES BIEN!

Flaky: ¡BIEN!

Y ahora estaban firmando el papel de divorcio, en el cual acudieron a Russell porque olvidaron como divorciarse.

Cub: La siguiente es de Ruki and Karin Madness:

Karin: mmm... el caballo dorado es un baile que es capaz de traumar a cualquiera**  
**Ren y Louis: NO ROMPAS MAS (8) MI POBRE CORAZON (8)**  
**Karin: Les pago 100 pesos por ver a Shifty y Lifty en medio de eso**  
**Ren: Yo pienso que Flaky y Giggles son zorras, y Lammy me da igual**  
**Louis: Pues yo pienso que nadie ni es zorra, ni perra ni puta!**  
**Karin: Estas igual que Ruki y Andrea, bueno da igual... preguntas!**  
**Louis: Que le paso haya adentro a Nutty?**  
**Ren: Por que tanto odio al maricon de Flippy**  
**Karin: Pobrecito**  
**Louis: Retos!**  
**Karin: PELEA! -le pega a Ren en su punto debil- quieron que peleen Splendid y Splendont! ganale Splendont!**  
**Ren: -recuperado- quiero yuri de Giggles x Flaky!**  
**Karin: y yaoi entre shifty y lifty!**  
**Louis: No entiendo como puedo vivir con estos indecentes, yo soy alguien decente como para estar con ellos, en fin... Lammy como te sientes cuando te quieren matar o te dicen mil y un groserias?**  
**Karin: Te dices decente cuando ves que andan molestandola con payasos y vas y les pegas 77**  
**Louis: Soy un caballero**  
**Ren: Lifty y Shifty pueden traernos una docena de payasos y armas? -sonrisa macabra-**  
**Karin: Jejejeje**  
**Louis: Malditos... -los ataca-**  
**Karin: Es todo -lastimada- sayo wan.

Cub: Lo siento. No puedo dejar que lectoras entren sin consentimiento de "ÉL" asique ni modo.

Flippy: ¿Él?

Cub: Sip.

Flippy: ¡¿ESE?! ¡EL MERO HERO?!

Cub: Yes. Ese tipo.

Flippy: Dios santo. ¡¿Hoy viene?!

Cub: Mañana.

Fliqpy: ¡NOOOOOOOO! *Se encierra en el cuarto.*

Cub: Buano. (8) Una familia de 10! (8).

Cub: Sinceramente a mi ni me interesa. A todas las trato igual. ¡Excepto a Flaky! Y un poco Petunia… ¡ME ESTÁN QUITANDO A MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Flippy: Oh… Perdona…

Cub: Oh DIOS SANTO! ¡¿ONE DIRECTION?! ¿Louis? O.O. En fin.- Se aclara la garganta.- Did enséñanos el video.-Apunta a la pantalla al bien tipo !Carly.

Splendid: ¡CORRE VIDEO! 3…2…-Asi es. El es Freddy!

_Nutty estaba rasgando las puertas con uñas llenas de filo, a saber cómo le habrá hecho. Y TODOS los vegetales que había (Ya que querían hacer más el sufrimiento de Nutty) lo perseguían, según Nutty, para devorarlo y él se oculto en una esquina para mecerse y decir que todo es mentira y todos lo odian._

Cub y Lifty: ¡ASI QUE…!-Pose Sherlock Holmes.- ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE!-Y asi se voltearon y apuntaron al peli verde que lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio y meterse una barrita en la boca.

Cub: Yo respondo. Hiker le tiene coraje a él y a Fliqpy porque medio mundo los ama.

The Mole: Y le dije "Oh claro que si soy natural!" y él me dijo "¡CLARO QUE NO SEÑOR!" Luego Nancy vino y me dijo que ella es Dios! Y-y…-Comienza a llorar silenciosamente.- Malditos…

Shifty: Déjenlo esta desaojándose.

Russell: Buenoo…-Todos aparecen en un campo de combate al bien tipo Hayate No G.-¡EN ESTE LADO CON 1. 67 KILOS! ¡EL HEROE DE PACOTILLA! ¡SPLENDID!

Splendid: ¡EY! ¡QUE NO SOY DE PACOTILLA!

Russell: Lo lamento pero asi dice…-Su humor cambia… (¡¿Por qué bipolaridad?! ¡¿por qué?!).- ¡DE ESTA OTRA ESQUINA CON 1. 77 METROS! ¡SPLENDONT EL TEÑIDO!-

Splendont: ¿Teñido? ¿Metros? ¡EXAGERAN!-

Russell: Nuevamente lo lamento. ¡ASI LO DICE!

Splendont y Splendid: ¿QUIÉN ESCRIBIÓ ESO?!

Todos menos el culpable: Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: Bueno. ¡EMPIECEN!-Suena la campana.

Splendont mira a los lados y encuentra una silla que no le servirá de nada y se da cuenta que Splendid estaba encima de él golpeándolo. Cosa que no servía porque Splendont era mejor que el peli azul.

Después de muchos insultos, bofetadas, patadas, etc… Fue un empate.

Cub: ¡YO QUERÍA QUE SPLENDONT GANARÁ!

Toothy: ¡NO! ¡SPLENDID!

Cub: ¡GRR!

Toothy: ¡ARGG!

De la nada se escucha un llanto.

Lifty y Mime (Con señas): ¡ESO FUE LO MEJOR!

Cub y Toothy: ¿Qué ven?

Petunia: Sniff… Salvando a Shiloh… Sniff. Fue lo mejor!

Cub: ¡ESA PELÍCULA FUE HERMOSA!-Se sienta con ellos.

Toothy: ¡AHORA YO ESTOY A CARGO!

Cuddles: Nopp!-Empuja a Toothy con la cadera.

Toothy: Claro… No soy nada.-Se abraza con aura emo al estilo Stan.

Cuddles: ¡TIP! ¡Giggles, Flaky! ¡Al armario!-Las empuja sin resentimientos.- ¡HERMANOS GEMELOSOS AL CUARTO!-Los lanza.

Luego de 5 horas!

Cuddles: Aquí tienes tus videwos! ¡SIGUIENTE!

Toothy (Saliendo de su estado-emo): Lammy…

Hiker desde muy lejos: ¡LO MISMO PREGUNTE! (O algo similar!).

Lammy: Pues. Dejo pasarlas de largo. ¿De qué me va a afectar lo que personas sin vidas sociales me digan? ¿Qué soy un juguete y solamente soy una zorra? ¡Ja! Como si me interesara.

Pop desde muy lejos: ¡BIEN DICHO!-¿Olvide decir que Pop no estaba aquí?

Cub: Esta bien…-Agarra dos bolitas.- ¡BAKUGANES SALGAN! ¡YO LOS ESCOGO! ¡LIFTY Y SHIFTY HAGAN LO QUE SEA QUE LES HAYAN PEDIDO!-Y mientras él hace una pose mega wow, los gemelos ya habían entregado el pedido.

Lumpy: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Todos menos Lumpy: Dios santo… Hablo con normalidad…

Lumpy: ¡¿E-eh?!

The Mole: 2-3-W-…4.2..DF.E..DDE…-

Pickles: ¡ESTA MAL GASTANDO LA VOSESOTA!

Todos menos Mole y Pickles: ¡CÁLLATE PICKLES!

Pickles: Yo lo diré entonces… samyfxf:

Se encuentran 2 chicas y un chico la 1ra chica tenia sangre en su cuello estaba vestida con una camisa de tiras coras blanca un short militar y sus botas rosas hasta las rodillas tenia el cabello hasta Los codos y un ojo cafe y otro rojo la 2da chica tenia el cabello hasta la cintura color cafe y ojos cafes tenia una camisa roja oscura un pantalon Negro y zapatos de taco azul el chico tenia el pelo corto color cafe y ojos cafes tenia una camisa negra un pantalon militar y botas negras**  
**S: odio tener lo q tiene flippy**  
**G: un alter ego?**  
**K: no Le veo nada de Malo**  
**S: a Los retos ( enojada )**  
**1 flippy a q Le tienes miedo y como soportas a fliqpy yo no soporto a selly por culpa de Ella murieron mis familiares**  
**2 petunia puedes limpiar el cuarto de selly**  
**3 splendont dame un abrazo quiero causarle celos a Kevin**  
**G: me toca**  
**1 splendid quiero q digas quien te gusta**  
**2 handy awWw pobrecito te dare un pastel de chocolate**  
**3 flaky eres supertierna me das tu autografo**  
**K: mi turno**  
**1 giggles te puedo abrazar se lo q trata de hacer samy**  
**2 cuddles porq te gusta giggles**  
**3 lumpy te gusta Russell**  
**S: eso es ToDo**  
**Selly: cayate**  
**S: ven aca q yo te mato (empiezan a pelear y samy gana)te gane perra con ojos rojos**  
**K:por eso no me gusta hacerla enojar**  
**S:quieres ser el siguiente? Sacando su cuchillo oh no me estoy pareciendo a fliqpy bueno q mas da bueno soy medio demonio y tengo la enfermedad de flippy**  
**SGK:adios atodos

Cub: Fliqpy…

Fliqpy: ¡NOOOO! ¡HACHIKO NOoOO!

Cub: ¡FLIQPY!

Fliqpy: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY EN ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE?!

Cub: ¡ESTE SITIÓ NO ES UN CINE!

Fliqpy: Amargado… Y si preguntas eso. Es fácil. Espera… A quién le pregunto?

Flippy en una esquina: A mi…-Dibujando en la Sra. Esquina.-Es fácil… Ehehe…

Fliqpy: Se puso nostálgico…

Flippy: Ehehehe… ¿Le tengo miedo.

Todos: Una sola palabra: Se tiene miedo a él mismo.

Cub: No podemos enviar a personas a limpiar. Pero bueno…-Petunia se va con todo un set de limpieza.

Todos empujan a Splendont ya que no se dejaba y abraza a la autora. Y olvido decir que Splendid se sumó a Flippy a la y .

Splendid: Es secretosamente secreto!

Fliqpy: Pista: Es un marica e inicia con la S.

Splendid: ¿Spiderman? ¿Slenderman? ¡HAY CANIJO ESE ME MATA!

Mary Ann desde un lugar lejano: ¡CÁLLATE!

Handy: ¿¡CON QUÉ MANOS LO AGARRO?!-Sus manos han desaparecido.

Petunia que acaba de llegar, por suerte limpiada, agarro el pastel.

Hiker aparece de la nada.

Hiker: TOMALA! ¡QUEDATELA!-La empuja con todo y la hoja del autógrafo y maletas.-Se va en seguida.

Giggles: O-okey…-Se deja abrazar.

Lumpy: ¿¡QUIÉN ES ESE TAL LUMPY?!-Acosa a Russell.

Russell: ¡ERES TÚ!

Lumpy: ¡¿TÚ?! ¡ENTONCES SE LLAMA TÚ! ¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA.

Russell: ¡QUÉ ERES TÚ, LUMPY! ¿Y dijiste una grosería?

Lumpy: ¿Tú dijiste una grosería?

Russell: Cállate Lumpy.

Lumpy: Maldad…

Cub con una pipa igual a su padre: Que yo sepa el alterego es el asesino. No la portadora. Por eso se les llama doble personalidad. Y si la portadora es asesina entonces el alterego es lo contrarió. Vuelvo a repetir, por eso se les llama doble personalidad.

Todos menos Cub: Bien… La s…

Cub: Esperen. La autora dice que deje 1 solo comentario con sus retos. No aceptaremos más. Eso va para cualquiera que lo repita. Sigan.

Todos menos Cub: Ehm… Ta bueno?

Shifty: La siguiente es de bloodytokita:

entra la pelinegra con una camiseta de jack daniels y un pantalon de mezclilla rasgados conj una boina de cierto personaje, tocando la guitarra el solo de pierce the veil-bulls in the bronx con cara de sastifaccion.**  
**:( q lastima q a casi nadie le gusten los chocolates, ya no regalare ada , ok no .-. ,si algo se les ofrece yo se los doy :)**  
**ese tipo de canto efectivamente,son gritos llamados screamos, son gritos liberadores de la oprecion de la sociedad

Kazuu:cof-emo-cof**  
**Bloody: *arquea la ceja***  
**Kazuu: si escucha musica de emos, te viste de emo, vas a conciertos de emos ¿que eres?**  
**Bloody: tu proxima asesina**  
**Kazuuu: ok ya me cayo**  
**Shifty y Lifty: buen intento, no me lo trajeron pero tengan, *les da una bolsa de dinero* por sus servicios**  
**Petunia: hazme n hamburguesa ¡normal! no se or que pero todos me dan cosas llenas de sangre**  
**Disco bear: te odio...que te rapen mugre pedofilo**  
**eso y ya buen dia a todos.

Hiker: A una amiga le dice igual.

Flippy: Oh, es verdad. Y apar…

Todos: ¿QUÉ HACES ACÁ? ¿No ibas a tener los derechos de Timmy Turner?

Hiker: Volví porque dijeron que necesitaba a un testigo para comprobar que me plagiaron la idea.

Todos: ¿Cómo qué te plagiaron la idea?

Hiker: Silencio. Quien me ayude, tendrá inmunidad. Y no le podrán poner retos.

Todos alzan la mano.

Hiker: Lifty, Splendid y Toothy. Vamos.-Se los lleva.

Todos menos los nombrados: A Toothy ni siquiera le ponen algo.

Hiker: Cállense! Y tengo una amiga que dice casiiiiiiii lo mismo y le dicen emo.

Se va la peli roja.

Cub: Esta bien… Tenemos en cuenta que nos sentimos mal, cierto.

Shifty y Lifty: Lo sentimos…

Hiker desde lejos: Olvide editar esa parte. Lo siento.

Shifty y Lifty: Un ladrón siempre cumple su palabra.-Vuelve al portal y traen al peli rojo.-Aquí tienes.

Petunia: Tranquila. Ya sé.-Se va a la cocina y vuelve con una hamburguesa de BK.-Ahí tienes!

Luego de que la peli negra haya comido todos brincaron de felicidad. A saber porque.

Todos menos el DB muerto: Ya lo hicieron. Disco sigue muerto desde quien sabe que hora.

Todos asienten.

Hiker aparece triste: Perdí el juicio. Pero ellos lo hicieron bien. Asique se aplicara lo dicho y ahora…

Todas las luces se apagan y se vuelven a prender y Hiker esta inconsciente a lado una persona en capa negra.

Hiker: ¿Q…Qué mierda?-Se soba.

Todos: Él es…

Hiker: Oh diosa de la navidad…

Todos: Es…

Kiorra y Mary Ann: ÉL…

Hiker: ¡MIERDA!-Sale corriendo.-

Kiorra: Damas y Caballeros…

Mary Ann: ¡ÉL!

Todos caen con cara de ¿En serio?

Mary Ann: SI, en serio…

Kiorra y Hiker: Le dije a Mary que no incendiara al mundo.

Hiker: Bueno!

Kiorra y Mary Ann empujando a ÉL: Nos lo llevamos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Ahggggggggggg! ÉL MALDITO ÉL! ¡

Roy: Calmate…

Marth: La verdad es que pensamos que estábamos trabados.

Hiker: Ojala les haya gustado. Justamente ayer inicie un nuevo fic y me estoy tardando porque son cosas que pasan y yo conozco a quienes les sucede. TTwTT asique me es difícil adaptarlo.

Marth y Roy: Publicidad, Publicidad, everywhere.

Flik-Chi!¡Secuidan!


	4. ¡EspecialSemana! Vocaloid!

Hiker: Que tal Bitch-Out! (¿?) Bueno se preguntaran ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA HIJUEPUTA NO A ACTUALIZADO?! ¡PUCHA MADRE! Pues verán… Asi inicia mi historia.

"Estoy en exámenes."

Hiker: ¡¿Y PUEDEN CREER QUE SAQUE 8.5 EN CIENCIAS?! Claro que subiré al 10 (creo) pero ¡¿8.5?! ¡OSTIA TIO!

Roy: Respecto a Él…

Hiker: AH…. ¡ES JACK! –Aparece un peli blanco de ojos negros vestido de traje.- ¡ESTAS HERMOSO ESTE MERO!-Apunta desde lejos al descrito.-¡Por cierto. Hace 16 días fue mi cumple =W=! ¡Tengo 12 años por fin! Buano. Si se han dado cuenta por el título "La semana Vocaloid." O "Especial Vocaloid" Como gusten de llamarle. Déjenme inició con esto.

Suena música…

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor._

_Con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país._

_Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causo._

_Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí._

_Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió._

_Y el castigo a sus pecados, encerrada se quedó._

_Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar._

_Nadie sabe si vivió o Murió._

_¿Dónde estará?_

Se escucha un grito y una puerta azotándose.

¿?: ¡¿Cómo que dónde estará?! ¡Aquí estoy!-Y aplausos se escucharon… ¡La primera Alicia era…!

Roy aparece.

Roy: ¿Escogiste a Pop para esto?

Hiker: X3 tenía el cabello a lo tipo Meiko. Asique llama a la 1ra "Meito." Aunque no sea ese mero.

Pop: ¿Meito? Por cierto… ¿Qué son estas ropas? Y… ¿Está espada es de verdad?-Miro sus vestimentas (CofLasdeMeikoperoenmasculinoCof).

Hiker: Nop. Nos matarías si te diera una de verdad. Es una creación mandada a hacer. Ahora la siguiente…

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz._

_Llenó con su dulce cantó el extraño país._

_El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció._

_Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz._

_Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar,_

_Más su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar._

_Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí._

_Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir._

Roy y Marth (¿Cuándo llegó?): ¡Yo sé quien es…! O.O)/

Hiker: ¡LA SEGUNDA ALICIA!-Una peli azul con el traje de Kaito del video apareció.-Petunia. También llamada Kaiko.

Petunia: ¿Kaiko?

Splendid: *Desde camerinos.* ¡¿POR QUÉ YO NO FUI?!

Hiker: Silencio y síguete cambiando! Roy hazle entrar en razón. *El peli rojo asiente de mala gana y se va.*

Hiker: Marth Encárgate. Tengo que ver a alguien. *Se va.*

Marth: La tercera Alicia…. ¿¡Whats?! O.O!

_La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue._

_De hermosa figura perdida en aquel país._

_Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer._

_Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir._

_Esa Alicia la reina se volvió._

_Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó._

_Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar._

_Como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar._

Marth: *Sigue en shock.*

Entra un peli verde con la ropa de la 3ra Alicia en versión niño y con mirada seria mientras que del otro lado está el cosplay de la pesadilla.

¿?: ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

Marth: *Sacude la cabeza.* Asi es. La 3ra Alicia es Flippy. O igual Mikuo. Y la pesadilla (La que aparece al otro lado del espejo, no el sueño) Fliqpy o igual… Pues. Pesadilla.

Flippy: Porque tengo que vestir asi…

Marth: Es parte del programa.

Fliqpy: No recuerdo haber leído tal programa.

Marth: Si va a quejarse favor de ir a buscar a la dueña del juicio. *Señala una sala.*

Los dos peli verdes salen corriendo a la sala.

Marth: Y finalmente… La cuarta Alicia…

_Más allá del bosque otro reino hay._

_Bajo los rosales a la hora del té._

_Al reino aquel llegó una invitación._

_Era un naipe de corazón…_

_Un par de gemelos el número 4 fue._

_Llenos de curiosidad llegaron al país_

_Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez._

_Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin._

_La valiente hermana mayor._

_Y el brillante hermano menor._

_A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar…_

Se abrieron las puertas de atrás dejando ver a dos gemelos vestidos igual a los del video. Entrelazando sus dedos dejando ver la marca de la mitad de un corazón en ambas manos.

_Pero su sueño aun está por terminar._

_Aquel extraño país hoy a sus pies está._

Marth: ¡Excelente actuación! *Sonríe.* Ellos son…

Shifty: La valiente hermana mayor. *Se burlo.*

Lifty: Y el brillante hermano menor. *Le siguió.*

Shifty y Lifty: ¿Pero porque eres/soy niña? *Apuntan al mayor.*

Shifty: Quien sabe… =o= Cosas de la vida sin resolver…

Lifty: See….

Marth: Bueno. Vayan para allá. *Ambos asienten y se van con los otros del elenco.* Ahora. Espero reconozcan la canción.

_No dejes que nuestro amor…_

_Se transforme en tragedia como Julieta._

_Llévame a un lugar lejano._

_Eso es lo que deseo…_

Siguiendo la canción. Apareció una Peli rosa vestida como en el video de Julieta. Gracias al poder de la - su cabello se volvió largo dando una clara interpretación de Luka.

Giggles: Esto es vergonzoso… *Se va a sentar apartada del otro grupo.*

Marth: Lo siento. Asi es el vestuario. *Sale un peli azul de un camerino.*

¿?: De nuevo Roy destruyo…

Hablando del rey de roma…

Marth: ¡Justo hablábamos de ti Lukario!

Lukario: Dices algo malo sobre mí, te mato princeso. *Después de hacerle la seña de "Te veo wei", olvidándose de lo de Roy, volvió a donde estaba.*

Marth: ¡Otra!

_Ah…..._

_¡Ah…ah….!_

…

_¡Ah…!_

_El eterno baile que, nos juramos una vez._

_De mentiras llenará nuestro corazón._

_Nuestro pelo danzará,_

_Rubio intenso brillara._

_En un cortejo nupcial._

_Rendidos al amor…_

_¡Temblando sin control…_

…_En nuestra cama…!_

Marth: Si. Ya sé. No quedan. Pero demos aplauso a ellos.

Aparecen una Lammy con cabello suelto y bien estilo Rin kagamine el cabello vistiendo el vestido blanco y a lado Pickles con el traje de Len.

Marth: Lammy, Pickles tomen asiento! *Se van a sus asientos mientras Lammy lucha con el vestido para que le quede más largo.* ¡La siguiente! Por cierto: Lammy está dando imagen a Kasane Teto pero con la canción Adolescence. Al contrario Pickles da imagen a Gumi, igual en la de Adolescence. Respecto a Romeo & Cinderella es la adaptación de una Fanduber pero con la interpretación de Luka. Los gemelos de la 4ta Alicia, no había gemelos rubios X3. Asique cada quien representa algo.

Nota de Hiker.

A mí no me ha llamado la atención alguna canción de Teto (Que es una Utaloid ahora que lo pienso), Gumi o Luka. Asique… ¡Asi lo deje!

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_¡Haremos tu corazón latir!_

_Cuando estoy frente al monitor y sale el sol._

_Me entran ganas de dormir y no se… ¡Cuál es la razón!_

_Auauau._

_Cuando estoy con mil pendientes y encima el estrés._

_Oigo una voz diciéndome…_

"_Eres una idiota al derecho y al revés."__  
__¡Soy una engañada más!_

_Justo cuando creo que inútil fui…_

_Y que la estupidez es parte de mí…_

_Cuando me siento inspirada por fin…_

_¡Me rindo a la bre-verdad!_

_¡Triplemente idiota…!_

La canción siguió y aparecieron un rubio, un peli morado y un peli azul.

Marth: Yes… Nero Akita, Cuddles. Tedd Kasane, The Mole. Nos quedamos sin Miku´s niños. Asique Miku Zatsune, Lumpy. (Lleva el traje de Mikuo).

Se van a sentar pero Lumpy se cae apenas da un paso.

Marth: Y la si… *Le patea algo.* ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! *Se levanta y se agarra la mejilla rojita.*

Kiorra: ¡Me robas cámara!

Marth: ¿Dónde está Mary? ¬¬"

Kiorra: (._.)… -Sale corriendo.-

Marth: La siguiente!

_El sonido de una polka_

_Llega desde la casa del vecino…_

_Y puso mis pies a moverse_

_Ligeramente, 1, 2, 3._

_La madre de Leva vigila que su hija_

_No escape de nuevo._

_Por supuesto ella no escuchó._

_Y entonces a regañarla se pensó._

Marth: Bueno… Russell escogió esa canción y no quería cantarla sola. Asique se agarro a Sniffles para que la cante con ella. (Ya se me olvido si la puse niño o niña en este fic). Asique…-Aparece Russell vestida de Miku (¿Por fin?) y Sniffles vestido de… Haku o… Dell mejor dicho. Nos quedamos sin presupuesto.-Siguiente… Más fácil. Entren los que falta.-Se le acabo el tiempo a Marth X3!

Nutty (Nigaito. Se convirtió en shota), Flaky (Juon Kiku, la hicieron yandere porque no quedaba papeles), Handy (Por más que intentamos, el se re-uso a ser uno. Asique lo convertimos en un UtaLoid), Splendid (Kaito, el verdadero), Splendont (Quedo en Akaito), Cub (El Sueño) y supongo que son todos.

Marth: Por fin… Terminamos aquí. Ahora Jack. Perdón por tenerte registrando a todos. *El peliblanco niega.*

Jack: No importa. Me gusta tanto registrar *Sarcasmo.*

Marth: Oh! Bien! *Ignora al chico.*

Jack: -_-!

Marth: La primera después de un largo comienzo. Es de. Kafferi Coff:**  
**Aparecen dos chicas tomando el te ,en una mesita rosa y llena de galletitas Oreo -w-,la primera es morocha con las punta rubias y ojos cafe oscuros ,tomandose un tesito -3-,llevaba puesto una pollera blanca y negra en forma de teclado ,con un abrigo rojo y una remeara color crema con el dibujito de una taza cayendo de lado ,la otra chica mtenia el cabello marron claro y sus ojos eran cafes claros ,tenia puesta su tipica musculosa de superman ,un short de jean bicolor y unos tacos negros ...**  
**LE:holaaa :p ,supongo que es "ÉL" de las chicas superpoderosas ,o me equivico?u.u**  
**KC:Miras las chicas superpoderosas ?*arquea una ceja***  
**LE:No!,no,no,no,no,no,no!*empieza a sacudir los brazos sonrojada y "sin querer" tira la taza de te caliente al regazo de KC***  
**Ups (/._.)/...**  
**KC:Conchetumadree!*sale corriendo con las piernas rojas ***  
**LE:Jojojoo!okey ...vamos a los retos *se mete tres galletitas Oreo a la boca...**  
**1-Flaky!hasme un vestido que tengo que ir a un quince en unas semanas !TT_TTpor-Fa!**  
**2-Fliqpy has cositas con Flippy en el baño ,y despues mandame el video -3-/ un beshito para ti**  
**3-Reto a Sniffles a jugar a los Slenddytubies y encontarr todas las tazas de yogur (y de paso que no se te caigan las orejas 0_o**  
**4-Nutty! PORQUE CARAJOS SOS TAN SEXYY!?*inglip/raisins*,galletitas para tii *3*/**  
**5-Handy !Manosea a Petunia (por favor no le den devuelta sus brazos ,quiero saber que va a hacer -w-)**  
**KC:Espera deja uno para miii!TT_TT**  
**LE:okey ,pero solo preguntas!**  
**KC:*Okay***  
**6-Lumpy,de donde conoces a Russell?**  
**7-Lammy:como ves a ?**  
**8-Truffles :como seria el mundo sin ovejas (sin discriminar :p)?**  
**9-Todos bailen el Harlem Shake ,Pero el que comienza trendra puesta... la cabeza de Pyramid Head ,y bueno ya saben el resto**  
**LE:que es eso que te escurre en las piernas ?0_e**  
**KC:Eh?,emmm crema U**  
**LE:y porque tiene olor a yogur ?*empieza a babear***  
**KC:okey ,es yogur TT_TT no encontre la crema y las piernas me ardian-**  
**Coño sueltame !**  
**Le atrapa una de sus piernas y empieza a darle lametones dejandolalimpia y brillante (hug,me dio un poco de repelus)**  
***y bueno el resto esta censurado ,ya que termino en otro tipo de situacion e.e***  
**Sin mas que escribir sobre cosas viriles ,me voy**  
**Byee

Hiker apareciendo de la nada: Noppi. Era Jack. Del extraño mundo de Jack.

Marth: Asi e… ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! *Le da un patatús.*

Hiker: Hace 3 segundos. Y lo de Las Chicas súper poderosas ¡Yo también lo veía! Y yo igual rió con el JojoJo! X3 Que guai! Flaky, lárgate al puto salón de costura. *La patea.*

Flaky: Que delicadeza… *Se mete al cuarto.*

Hiker: Que bueno que la notes. Dios… Fliqpy lárgate al baño con Flippy. *Los patea también al baño.* Sniffles Lárgate a la Computadora. *Lo empuja a la computadora.*

LUEGO DE DESCARGAR EL JUEGO.

Sniffles: Si no me equivoco el primero está en un árbol. Mis cálculos indican que hay uno en el lago, otro en la casa, y no uno si no dos junto a arboles. Hay otro junto a un Telettubie. Y otro junto a otro teletubbie colgado.-Busca los lugares encontrando 6 yogures gays (Elrubius!)

Poco tiempo luego aparece el scream y se sobresalta. Luego se escucha un grito…

Sniffles: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!-Corre con el muñeco.

Hiker: Un telettubie.

Sniffles: ¡MALDITOS TELETTUBIES ARRUINA VIDAS!-Y…. Apunto de encontrar el noveno…- ¡MUERTO?!

Hiker: Sigue intentando pequeño.-Se va.-Sigamos.

Sniffles desde lejos: ¡TE ODIOOOO MALDITA COSA!

Hiker: Buano. Nutty, deja de concentrarte en otras cosas y responde.

Nutty: Okias! Pues! ¡NO LO SE!

Hiker: Oh… Qué gran respuesta. Sigamos! =W=! O.o Lo lamento a mi me da pena escribir ese tipo de cosas (CofMenordeedadaquíCof) Pero si lo escribiera. Tal vez usaría la boca…

Handy: ¿Eh? ¡Pero si eso es muy…!

Petunia: ¿Asqueroso?

Handy: ¡SI!

Hiker: Bien las preguntas las dejaremos al final. Quiero intentar algo. Marth di la siguiente…

Minutos…

Hiker: O.O Marth? *Mira al suelo a un peli azul siendo aplastado por sus pies.* ¡lo siento! *Se va en busca de una ambulancia.*

Marth: Mama…

Horas después…

Kiorra: Te dije que dejes de escaparte, niña ingrata. *Entra al set.*

Mary Ann: Aunque lo intente no puedo… ¿Y como que Ingrata? *Detrás de él.*

Kiorra: Silencio y… *Mira como Roy poqueaba a un Marth con una fuentesita de sangre saliendo de su frente y una Hiker en un rincón.* …

Mary Ann: *Cambia de traje a uno de oficial.* ¡Levántense! *Todos se ponen en fila saludando como soldados.* No se qué puta madre paso aquí. Asique, Hiker lárgate al camerino. Marth y Roy se van a sentar por las buenas. Kiorra tu también vete a sentar. La cuarta, quinta. Es de… Flaky303:

Mira a los 4 antes de continuar.

Mary Ann: ¡QUE SE SIENTEN! *Todos se van a sentar.* Ahora…

Todos:HOLA**  
**rhina:volvimos**  
**carri:hay…quiero q fliqpy me de un besito ¿Sii?**  
**jaky:petunia si handy no existiera…quien seria tu novio?**  
**frank:agh…bueno friqpy soy un admirador tuyo y quisiera q me enseñaras como matar**  
**kammy:giggles q le viste a cuddles?**  
**rhina:fliqpy di quien te gusta(se q te gusta flaky,no lo niegues)responde con la verdad**  
**rhina:bueno eso seria todo asi q sin nada…**  
**asi se me olvidaba pastel,dulces y helados para todos**  
**ahora…sin nada mas q desir nos despedimos**  
**todos:ADIOS.**  
**rhin-fuera

MA: Fliqpy.

El nombrado asiente y antes de poder matar a la lectora lo noquean y lo obligan a besar a la chica.

Hiker: ¡PREGUNTAS AL FINAL!

MA: Callaos! *La apunta con un latigo.* Preguntas al final.

Hiker: (._.) Me regañaron…

MA: *La fulmina con la mirada.*

Hiker: ¡Ya me calló!

MA: Fliqpy lárgate a enseñar. *Lo tira al portal para después de 3 horas de espera regrese.* La siguiente léela Marth.

Kiorra: ¿¡POR QUÉ EL!?

MA: Callaos! *Le rocía agua.*

Marth: *Asustado.* O-ok… Está es… de Bloodytokita:

Entra una feliz pelinegra tomando del Brazo a un cierto pelirrojo q miraba a la pelinegra con curiosidad**  
**Bloody: les sonrie tiernamente a los gemelos ¡muchas gracias! tengan les doy un anillo de oro a caa quien !**  
**Flaky:me hacfes un vestido :3**  
**Flippy: canta la de unbroken de los black veil brides a Flaky**  
**Flipqy: cantale a Flaky la de rebel love son :3**  
**Gaara:**  
**Bloody: te diria q sonrieras pero mejor no

Shifty y Lifty son empujados a agarrar el dinero y luego amenazados para sentarse.

MA: Flaky no ha salido del cuarto de costura. *20 minutos luego sale con dos vestidos. Uno es enviado a Kafferi y otro a Bloody.* Bien… Nadie ha hecho nada raro… Flippy y Fliqpy. *Ambos pasan frente al escenario con Flaky en la audiencia.*

Flippy: _Now you're adrift in a sea of lies,__  
__A foolish villain in an endless chapter.__  
__The demons running behind you eyes,__  
__A simple shadow we can fight together._

_I'll never walk away…__  
__Tear down, the walls that will surround.__  
__Cry out, above the burning sound.__  
__Show me, how bleeding hearts can pound.__  
__If we stand together we will be unbroken._

_We carry forward into the night,__  
__The strength of innocence like children's laughter.__  
__An army standing for what is right,__  
__We'll fall like angels, if we lose what matters?_

_I will not walk away…__  
__Tear down, the walls that will surround.__  
__Cry out, above the burning sound.__  
__Show me, how bleeding hearts can pound.__  
__If we stand together we will be unbroken._

_We will not walk away…_

_Tear down, the walls that will surround.__  
__Cry out, above the burning sound.__  
__Show me, how bleeding hearts can pound.__  
__If we stand together we will be unbroken._

_Tear down, the walls that will surround.__  
__Cry out, above the burning sound.__  
__Show me, how bleeding hearts can pound.__  
__If we stand together we will be unbroken.-_Canta a la chica para que comience la otra canción.

Fliqpy: _I cannot hide what's on my mind__  
__I feel it burning deep inside__  
__A passion crime to take what's mine__  
__Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind__  
__We can leave it all behind__  
__Nothin's gonna' stop us__  
__No not this time__  
__Take your hand in mine__  
__It's ours tonight__  
__This is a Rebel Love Song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies__  
__I choke on all they had to say__  
__When worlds collide what's left inside__  
__I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna' change my mind__  
__We can leave it all behind__  
__Nothin's gonna' stop us__  
__No not this time__  
__Take your hand in mine__  
__It's ours tonight__  
__This is a Rebel Love Song_

_Hearts will sacrifice__  
__It's do or die__  
__This is a Rebel Love Song__  
__Wild and running for one reason__  
__They can't stop us from our freedom_

_Never gonna' change my mind__  
__We can leave it all behind__  
__Nothin's gonna' stop us__  
__No not this time__  
__So…_

_Take your hand in mine__  
__It's ours tonight__  
__This is a Rebel Love Song__  
__Hearts will sacrifice__  
__It's do or die__  
__This is a Rebel Love Song-_Concluye el chico.

Después del cocierto al más tipo Drake Bell. Todos continúan.

Mary Ann: Kiorra lee la última.

Kiorra: Por fin.

Mary Ann: Rápido o te castro.

Kiorra: Mami TTwTT! De NataliayBarbara:

Entra una chica mediana vestida como Louis Tomlinson en el video de What's Make You Beautiful con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y otra Pequena morena con una sudadera gris y jeans rasgados con el cabello suelto y rizado hasta los hombros**  
**Natalia(N):Vas Happenin'!? Ok eso es raro para empezar, tengo hambre**  
**Barbara(B):Hola! Cuando mi amiga hable sin sentido solo ignorenla**  
**N:No seas mala!**  
**B:(metiendole una galletita oreo en la boca a Natalia) Mejor callate y come esta galleta, si?**  
**N:pero...sdfghjkjbdxetujvcxsasdghu**  
**B:bueno yo solo pedire 3 cosas sencillas**  
**1)Manden a Flippy para Natalia**  
**2)Que Shifty y Lifty se besen apasionadamente bajo la lluvia xD**  
**3)Haganme una fiest por que si!**  
**N:Yo pedire 5 cosas!**  
**1)que Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Shifty y Listy hagan cosplay de One Direction y que canten What's Male You Beautiful**  
**2)Manden a Fliqpy vestido de Hatsune Miku para mi!**  
**3)Russell y Lumpy me pueden hacer una lasagna?**  
**4)Que Fliqpy bese a Lifty y Shifty!**  
**5)me pueden mandar a Lifty y Shifty vestidos de maids?**  
**B:Wow, estas loca...segura que eres humana?**  
**N:No soy humana soy un pan de zanahoria!**  
**B:Eso es todo, esperamos su respuesta!**  
**N:Le mando un abrazo a Splendid! 3**  
**N y B:SAYOUNARA!

Todos: ¿Directioners? O.O!

Mary Ann y Kiorra: ¡VAMOS A MATARLAS!

Hiker y Marth: Cállense ya.

MA: ¡YO mando! Bien. Y no podemos mandar a Nadie. Perdon es las reglas. Creo que olvidamos ponerla. Ya decía yo que me faltaba una.

Hiker empuja MA queda contra la pared rompiendo los escombros mientras mira con brillitos el beso de los hermanos.

Hiker: Sigan… Asi… Bien… *w*)/

Shifty y Lifty terminaron en el suelo ya mientras Hiker los grababa.

MA: El organizador de Fiestas es Cub. *Todos ven a Cub durmiendo con Russell.* ¡MANGOS! ¡Kiorra prepara la comida! ¡Hiker vete a la música! ¡Marth Invitados! ¡Roy trae a la cumpleañera!

K, H, M y R: ¡SI SEÑORA! *Salen corriendo.*

Después de mucha fiesta festejara (?), Un Fliqpy borracho contándole de su vida a una Russell borracha igual. Flaky tirada en una mesa llena de vodkas a lado de Petunia, Pop y Hiker. Kiorra apostando con Roy y Flippy. Lumpy, Cub, The Mole y Pickles dormidos pasados de copas (Si, hasta Cub), Lammy, Splendont y Splendid poker, Giggles y Lifty saltando felizmente la cuerda, Shifty y Cuddles acompañando a la cumpleañera y sus invitadas que seguían con el vodka en la mano (¿Les gusta el vodka?). Después de todo eso, todos durmieron hasta el día siguiente que se despidieron y todo.

Ahora Todos tenían resaca.

Hiker: Okas, Okas. Aquí me encargo yo. *Vuelve a empujar a MA con más fuerza.* Fliqpy: Zayn. Flippy: Niall. Splendid: Liam. (Es el más tranquilo después de Flippy) Shifty: Louis. Lifty: Harry.

Se vistieron como el nombrado y cantaron Rock Me. Luego hubo otra pachanga invitando a Juan Direction y comieron nachos (No, no comieron a Chino y Nacho).

Hiker: No podemos mandar. Me duele la cabeza ^(°o°)^ *Escucha el tercer reto.* ¡QUERO LASAGNA DE RUSSEL Y LUMPY!

Russell: Yo hare todo *Se va a la cocina mientras Lumpy se tropieza*

Luego 5 horas con 5 minutos y 5 segundos.

Russell: Aquí est… *Aparece Flippy de la nada y este es empujado por Fliqpy que lo tenía todo calculado y hace que Flippy caiga en Russell y esta tire la comida.* ¡NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

En cámara lenta caía y caía… Entonces…. ¡Lumpy salvo el día! Agarro la comida y Hiker se la quito para envolverla y lanzarlo al correo.

Russell: Ufff! Le debo una a Lumpy.

Mientras tanto…

MA solo empujo al peli verde mayor que con asco beso a los gemelos uno por uno que correspondieron con igual de asco. Luego de 5 segundos después del beso se miraron y salieron corriendo a lavarse la boca.

Marth: Lamento informar que no se puede mandar a ningún personaje porque pueden escapar.

Todos susurrando: Rayo! ¡Descubrió el plan!

Hiker: Parece que ya se termino esta sección. Y ahora….

¡TODO EL MUNDO CREE QUE SABE!

Hiker: Lumpy. ¿Dónde conociste a Russell?

Lumpy: En un barco!

Hiker: ¿Cuándo?

Lumpy: El 35/13/2344.

Hiker: Excelentes respuestas senior (¿?) Lumpy. Siguiente. Lammy ¿Cómo ves a Pickles?

Lammy: ¿Cómo tu no lo ves? *Mirada determinante.*

Hiker: No está Truffles. Intentamos convencerlo de venir pero se negó rotundamente. Intentaremos contactarlo. Petunia. ¿Quién sería tu novio si Handy no estuviera?

Petunia: Realmente, Nadie.

Hiker: Bi…

Petunia: Aunque tal vez Cuddles. O Flippy.

Hiker: Esas combinaciones son muy crack…

Petunia: ¿Quién invento el VxE?

Hiker: Tushe… Siguiente. Giggles ¿Qué le viste al conejito?

Giggles: Pues era amable…

Hiker: Y….

Giggles: Nada más.

Hiker: Y…..!

Giggles: Que es…

Hiker: ¡YYYYYYYYYY!

Giggles: ¡SU CONEJEDEZ!

Hiker: Ya tranquila, estas más calmada ahora.

Giggles: *Respirando agitadamente* Si… Me siento bien.

Hiker: Ya, ya… Siguiente. ¿Quién te gusta?

Fliqpy: Nadie. Sinceramente Nadie. Todos son muy pocos.

Hiker: Buena respuesta princesito.

Fliqpy: ¿Princesito? *Mero Tic en el ojo.*

Hiker: Sip, Siguiente!

MA, M, R y K: No hay más preguntas.

Hiker: Entonces…

Todos hacen el Harlem Shake con los requisitos pedidos e invitan a German con ellos. (Luego lo digo más detallado).

Hiker: Este es el fin de este… Capitulo. Dejen de sus retos y. Quiero poner una pregunta para ver quien la contesta.

1 - ¿Quién te parece mejor de ellos?

Splendid.

Flippy.

Mime.

The Mole.

Splendont.

Hiker: Eso es todo. Se que este capitulo no fue muy divertido. Pero quería dejárselos asi. El próximo, les juro que les hara morir de risa!

Llegan de la nada Mime y Disco Bears con bolsas de compras.

DB: Llegamos! -Ven todo el set destrozado.- Mime...-El otro lo mira confundido- Creo que se nos olvido algo en el súper. Por seguridad a no perder ese algo vayamos-Huyendo del peligro se salvaron esos dos.


	5. ¡Invitado Inesperado! Bitch Please!

Hiker: Haber. Asi. Pon tu mano allí y abre las piernas-

Shifty: ¿Asi?-

Hiker: Si, asi más o menos. Ahora muévete.

Lifty: ¿Asi?

Hiker: Asi mero. Ahora sigan el ritmo.

Lifty y Shifty: Bien.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Kiorra: ¡OLA KE ASE!

Marth: ¡Que tal!

Roy: ¡ROY IS HERE BITCHES!

Mary Ann: ¡HELLOW MADAFAKAS!

Asi es, ya organizamos la entrada.

HTF: ¿Dónde está la niña?

Roy: La roja está haciendo algo. O eso me dijeron.

Kiorra: Por cierto hoy tenemos invitados.

HTF: ¿Quiénes?

Kiorra: Y yo que sabré. -_-!

Mary Ann: Buiino, ahora vamos a los…-Un grito de guerra y una patada de alguien agarrado a una rama del techo hizo callar a la chica que salió volado para luego levantarse agarrándose la mejilla roja.- ¡¿Qué te pasa maricón de mierda?!-Peleó sin levantarse.

Todos menos MA: ¡TARZÁN!

¿?: Jodanse. Yo no soy Tarzán.-Baja de la rama.

Todos: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¡SOY KENNY!

Todos: ¿Kenny?-Uno reacciona.

Toothy: ¡ES EL DE SOUTH PARK!

Kenny: ¡EXAC…!-Alguien tira al rubio.

¿?: Hiciste que tuviera una buena caída Kenny.

Kenny: Cállate Kyle y quítate de encima.

Kyle: Silencio Kenny.-Se para pero alguien le cae encima haciendo que vuelva a caer encima de Kenny que se estaba levantando apenas.

¿?: ¡ALO!

Todos: ¿Y ese quién es?

Kenny y Kyle: ¿Quién es este loco?-Se susurran.

¿?: Yo soy el gran... ¡Skull! ¡Y soy inmortal!

Kenny: ¡HELL NO BITCH! ¡ESE ES MI PAPEL!

Skull: Ni mo…-De nuevo alguien cae del cielo.

¿?: Mi cabeza…

Todos: -_-" Ya no nos sorprende esto.

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy?-Mira alrededores.- ¡Ah! Aquí me invitaron.

Skull: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Yo soy…

*Música dramática.*

¿?: Tu…

Todos: _"¿Papi? *.*"_

¿?: ¡Turquesa!

Todos: EH O.O!

¿?: Claro que no. Soy el Mundo… Que dicen soy…

El suspenso…

¿?: ¡Alguien!

Y allí todo se jodió y la risa se acabó (Rimaaa!).

Roy: La primera de Sable 343.- _"Si lo ignoras se va, si lo ignoras…"-_Era lo que pensaba el peli rojo.

¿?: OIGAN!

HTF: -Chiflando y jugando con sus zapatos.

En serio, como es posible esto?**  
**Jake: oye, tu me trajiste aquí, no yo, podría estar en ese calabozo pero tu me trajiste aquí.**  
**Ah, como sea me da igual, regresa y trata de no estar en más problemas, y de paso llama a Mariel, ok?**  
**Jake: Que le vas a hacer?**  
**Tu solo dice que venga.**  
**Después de un rato después.**  
**Hola Hiker, no eh comentado este Chat Show por que no tenía mucho tiempo por cosas del chat show mío, ya me entenderás por que haces uno y sabrás lo difícil que es.**  
**Mariel: Hola!**  
**En fin, aquí van los retos.**  
**Flaky: Tu cabello es natural o te lo teñiste de rojo?**  
**Cuddles: Has tenido alguna experiencia paranormal?**  
**Flippy: Que días normalmente tu alter ego no sale? O todos los días te pasa lo mismo que siempre?**  
**Hiker: Eres hombre o mujer? (Espero no ser el único hombre aquí)**  
**Giggles: Te reto a jugar al Ilusión (Si no sabes cual es, es un juego de Jeff The Killer)**  
**Nutty: Cuando comiste tu primer dulce?**  
**Bueno, no tengo más ideas, sigues tu.**  
**Mariel: Ok :D**  
**Truffles: Eres un marinero como Russel?**  
**Splendid: Cuando y cómo conseguiste tus poderes?**  
**Espera, tienes Eu poner por lo menos dos retos sádicos.**  
**Mariel: Como haré eso?**  
**TD, tráeme esa cosa que le pusiste a Flaky.**  
**Mariel : No quiero! –sale corriendo-.**  
**Diablos, bueno, creo que me tocara a mi decirlos.**  
**Petunia : necesito un poco de tilería para mis otros proyectos, a sí que necesito unos litros de sangre y piel de color azul, creo que ya sabrás de quien los conseguiré, mi asistente TD irá para arreglar todo, Jejé.**  
**Lammy: me caes mal, demasiado, te mandare a un cuarto lleno de oscuridad y con 5 niggas más homies niggas ( seguramente lo disfrutara) Zorra.**  
**Bueno – TD trae a Mariel- Ya regresaste.**  
**Mariel: Ok, si me vas a poner eso hazlo ya, no quiero sufrir-cierra los ojos-.**  
**Ya se acabó, mejor despídete.**  
**Mariel:-aliviada- Bueno, adiós! Y mucha suerte!

Desde lo lejos: A mí porque me da flojera y si es difícil con la flojera.

Todos: CofTeñidoCof.

Flaky: Natural.

Desde lejos: CofPutaCof.

Flaky: ¿Qué le he hecho?

Desde lejos: ¡MUCHAS COSAS!

Cuddles: No que mi memoria sepa ¿Tu si?

Roy: Cuddles, no podemos dialogizar con el lector.

Cuddles: Pero quiero amigos. ¡Soy un anti-social!

Roy: ¡Cuddles cálmate! –Con un tranquilizador en la mano.

Cuddles: ¿Qué es eso?-Señala alguna parte del mundo.

Roy: ¡¿Qué cosa?!- Cuddles corre.- Marica.

En las bancas…

Kyle: Oh, que interesante.

Kenny: Cuéntame más.-Rueda los ojos.

Los dos solo oían como el desconocido hablaba y hablaba y hablaba y hablaba y hablaba…

En el escenario (¿?).

Flippy: Martes por la tarde, Jueves de descanso y Sábado de flojera.

Todos: Que especificó.

Desde Lejos: Perdón por defraudarte pero Im Girl. Si quieres seré MaleHiker! ¡YA SE CUAL ES!

Mary Ann: Mis porcentajes dicen que no aguantara 10 segundos.

Kiorra: Probablemente 3 segundos.

Marth: Hay un 23% de que lo logre.

Kiorra: Oh, eso es muy cier….- …- ¡¿Marth?!

Marth: Wow, me volví famoso.

Mary Ann: Mira. Lo mataste. –Señala al cadáver que tenía un patatús.-

Giggles comienza a jugar Illusion pero apenas a los 10 minutos de jugar le apareció constantemente Jeff y quedo con un trauma.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en un Htfcologo.

Nutty: 2 años. Con… 3 meses, 1 semana, día Martes, a las 3:45 p.m.

Todos: ¿Cómo te lo aprendiste?

Nutty: ¡ES EL MOMENTO MÁS GLORIOSO DE MI VIDA! ¡DIOS!

Todos: Ah. Ya sabía.

Salé Hiker.

Hiker: ¿Muchos retos para Trufelín?

R, MA, K, M: ¡SI!

Hiker: ¡YO TENGO TU SOLUCIÓN! ¡EL TRUFFLES PORTATIL! –Aparece el verdadero Truffles.- ¡SOLO TENEMOS QUE…- Mata a Truffles.- Oh dios mio… Mate a Truffles.

Kyle desde las gradas: ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

Hiker: ¡CÁLLATE JUDÍO!

Kyle: ¡PRIMERO TÚ CULO GORDO!

Hiker: ¡TENGO UN PESO NORMAL! ¡MALDITO RACISTA!

Kyle: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hiker: ¡SOY AZUL!

Kyle: ¡PITUFO! ¡PITUFO! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡WENDY VOLVIÓ CON SUS PITUFADAS!

Hiker: ¡BASTA! ¡TE CENSURO, KYLE!

Kyle: **** MA***** ESPERO TE ****** **** ****.

Hiker: ¿Algo más?

Kyle: ¡*********************!

Hiker: Aja, te escucho.

Kyle: ¡¿DÓNDE COMPRAS TÚ JABÓN DE CARA?!

Hiker: Dónde todos los compran…

Kyle: ¿Hay alguno para estas pecas? –Señala su cara.

Hiker: No. Creo que no.

Kyle: Ah, Ok- Se sienta.

Hiker: Bueno. Truffles revive y cumple el reto.-Pasa lo que dijo la autora.

Truffles: ¡NO SOY MARINERO!

Russell: ¡COPIÓN!

Truffles: ¡ESE ES SPLENDONT!

Russell: ¡NO! ¡SPLENDID!

Did y Dont: ¡COPIA BARATA! –Se señalan.

Roy y Mary Ann: ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!

Splendid: Bueno. Cuando, desde la radiación. Cómo, desde la radiación.

MA: Que seco.

Splendid: Que loca.

MA: ¡¿Quiéres pelea?!

Splendid: ¡HASTA LA VISTA, BABY! –Saca una pistola.

Roy: Basta. Marth trae a alguien de color azul.

Marth: Pelaje/Cabello azul… -Mira a los lados.- Oh mi….-Empujan a Marth.

Hiker y Kiorra: ¡FLAKY SE CONVIRTIÓ EN AZUL CON SU VERSIÓN CARTOON! ¡MATEMOSLA!-Con lanzas, metralletas, cuchillos, etc…

Marth: No mataremos a nadie. -_-U

Hiker y Kiorra: Oh…-Depresivos.

Roy: Todavía.

Hiker y Kiorra: ¡MATESMOLA!

Roy suspira y le susurra algo a Fliqpy que solo asiente y le lanza cuchillos ha Petunia, que estaba por allí, en el sendero de la vida y a Splendid que también estaba en él.

Luego de tener nuestra materia prima, la enviamos a las fabricas "SANGRE Y ETC… DE HTF´S" para sacar su sangre. Luego de que hayan sido empaquetadas fueron enviadas en un camión volador escupe fuego hacia Sable.

Marth: Ah okas…

Roy: Si verdad…

Fliqpy: Que corta es la vida…

Lumpy: (8) Tengo la camisa negra… (8).

Fliqpy agarra un micrófono junto con Lumpy y Giggles.

F, L y G: ¡(8) POR QUE NEGRA TENGO EL ALMA! ¡TENGO LA CAMISA NEGRA Y CASI CASI PIERDO LA CALMA! (8).

Toothy: Creo que la cantaron mal…

F, L y G: ¡MAL TU CARA!

Toothy: ¡MALVADOS!

F, L y G: MUAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHA!

Cuddles: ¿Esto dice Niggas?

Todos lo miran y The Mole se acerca al rubio.

The Mole: En efecto.

Cuddles: ¿No sería Nin…? ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡THE MOLE ME RESPONDIÓ!

The Mole: Y tú preguntaste.

Cuddles: P-pero t-tú no hablas y… Ganzos… Gafas… The Mole…. Vista… Camp Rock…

Petunia (Revivida), Splendid (Revivido), Splendont: Perdió la cordura.

Flaky: B-bueno, vamos a calmarnos… y… -Se apaga la luz….

Todos menos Fliqpy, The Mole, Lumpy y Handy: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MAMI!

Se vuelve a prender la luz y Lammy desaparece.

Hiker: Me es muy doloroso verte morir Lammy.-Mirando al monitor plagiado de ¡Carly donde Lammy sufría.-Pero bueno.-Lanza el pañuelo a quien sabe dónde.

Lammy muere por desangramiento, derrame cerebral, extremidades arrancadas, y por paro cardíaco.

Roy: Se prendió de nuevo. Gayiorra lee la siguiente.

Kiorra: ¡K-I-O-R-R-A! ¡MALDITA SEA MALDIROY!-Agarra la tarjeta.

Roy: Para ser un maestro infernal no sabes apodos Gayiorra.

Kiorra: Cállate Roy. O te asesino.

Roy: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Kiorra: No me provoques Royer.

Roy: ¡AHORA SI! –Se abalanza al demonio y se pelean con espadas.

Mary Ann y Hiker: Rayos, van a destrozar el set. Bueno, Sable y demás vuelva pronto.

Marth: … Y la siguiente es de… Kafferi Coff:

:yaoming: No lei una mierda XD**  
**ok a los retos (MOTHER OF GOD !asi escribia antes :Nosesimegusta:)**  
**1_Giggles: (8) sexyy solteraa! (8) okno ._. , tu pelo es natural ? (pregunta obia)**  
**2_Cuddles: quien es tu mejor amigo , y porque te llaman Cuddles? apodo gay articulado DX**  
**3_Toothy: tienes lindos ojos :3 (LOL) ñsñalñslas _ un beso con Coddles! (si con Coddles!) (?)**  
**4_Cro_mamort: Sacale un ojo a Toothy ! y...muestranos tu super escultural y sexy body :3!**  
**5_Lumpy: 1 a la potencia 0 ...-mirada desafiante- ...cuanto es ?-estalla(?)-**  
**6_Flippy: Te comeria a besos , pero me denunciarian por canibalismo Jojojo! okno .-. Quien domina Fliqpy o tu?**  
**7_ Este numero no existe , te enseñaron mal Hiker**  
**8_Did: De que plagio te disfrazas ? XC PLAGIO!**  
**9_ Las feminas : que colores de pelos mas extraños xc! Que son ? la hermandad de resentidas Raiz oscura ...No,Esperen!**  
**10 _ The mole : de que color son tus ojos ? Acaso violas con la mirada *O*?**  
**11_Dont: .. Dame un abrazo TTuTT ...emmm...ñslaslñsalñ- eres tan lindo ovo ...y no se que mas decir u.u**  
**byee.

Hiker: Ah… Entonces escribí quien sabe cuantas malditas páginas por nada… Ó.Ó)/ TTOTT!-Se va a la Sra. Esquina.

Giggles: ¿Otra pregunta de cabello?

Hiker: Ehm… Si..

Giggles: Bueno… Es natural.

Hiker: ¡MENTIRAS! ¡USO EL GIRL POWDER! DEJARA TÚ CABELLO ROSA EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS. COMPRELO YA EN TIENDAS CERCANAS! (Bag it up).

=Le pagaron por decir eso=

Giggles: ¡NATURAL!

Hiker: ¡GIRL POWDER!

Giggles: ¡NATURAL!

Hiker: ¡GIRL POWDER!

Roy: Si, si. Bueno, ya cállense.

Cuddles: Toothy.

Toothy: ¿En serio?

Cuddles: ¡Por supuesto!

Todos menos Toothy y Cuddles: Oh… Qué lindo… -Se empiezan a reír.- Na, mentiras.

Cuddles: Callaos. Respecto a Cuddles. Tal vez el mundo me dijo "Debes llamarte Cuddles, ¡ES TÚ DESTINO! ¡NUEVO AVATAR!" Tal vez…-Mira al cielo.

Mary Ann y Hiker: Hace 1000 años las 4 naciones vivían aburridas… pero todo cambió cuando la nación de la Katsup ataco. Solo el avatar maestro de los 4 sabores podía detenerlo pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba… Chuck Norris se lo llevo. Después de 100 años Mary y yo encontramos al nuevo avatar… Y creo que Cuddles… Podrá salvarnos…

Cuddles: ¡SII! ¡SOY AVATAR!

Mary: ¡TIERRA!-Pose ridícula.

Hiker: ¡FUEGO!-Pose ridícula.

Marth: ¿Agua?-Parado como si nada.

Roy y Kiorra: Viento… -Con rayitos en los ojos.

Cuddles: ¡AVATAR!

Nos van a demandar… Aang nos va a demandar…

Hiker: Me gusta el siguiente reto…

Mary Ann: ¡OH, CUDDLES!

Hiker: ¡TOOTHY!

MA: Tenemos una sorpresa!

Llegan como flash.

Toothy y Cuddles: ¿Sorpresa?!

Mary ann se pone detrás de Toothy y Hiker de Cuddles, luego los patean con el pie y se besan.

Flippy: Que bonita manera de hacer cumplir retos.

MA: ¿Verdad?

Flippy: ¡ERA SARCASMO!

En las gradas.

Kyle: Y… ¿Qué me cuentas misteriosa persona?

¿?: Nada… Ya sabes, la vida y esas cosas.

Kyle: Oh… Que interesante…

¿?: Oh, si… Demasiado…

Kyle: Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

¿?: Pues bien… Trabajo, trabajo. Hijos en casa.

Kyle: Ah… Ya veo…

¿?: Si…

Kyle: Y bueno…

¿?: Ehmm… Sí…

Kyle: Ajajaja… Ja…ja…ja…

¿?: … Je. Je. Je.

Sale Kenny de la nada y patea a Kyle. Skull cae encima del misterioso.

Kyle: ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!

¿?: Ouch…

Skull y Kenny: ¡CÁLLATE KYLE!

Kenny: Asi que eres inmortal. Ya veo… Y conoces al demonio en persona.-Apunta con el dedo amenazador.

Skull: Conozco uno. Un demonio reencarnado.

Kenny: Ah… Yo igual…

Skull: ¡Y EL ES PEOR QUE TÚ!

Kenny: ¡PEOR TÚ MADRE!

Skull: ¡CON MI MAMI NO TE METAS! –Se golpean.

De nuevo en el set.

Hiker: ¿Has logrado agrietar este maldito Hielo?-Con una sierra eléctrica, que era de Roy.

Mary Ann: Ni jugando… -Con una guadaña, que era de Itsuko.

Hiker: ¡AHHRTARGO! –Se deja caer sobre el hielo.

Y entonces….

Todos: ¡TERREMOTO!

Hiker: ¡¿QUÉ PASHO?!

Mary Ann: ¡LA MIERDA DE HIELO! –Apunta el hielo que va a explotar como TNT.

Hiker: ¡PERO SI NO JUGAMOS AHORCADO!

Mary Ann: ¡TAL VEZ TENEMOS QUE JUGARLO!-Enseña un juego sobre el hielo y a lado un cuchillo junto un sobre que Mary agarra.

Hiker: R.

Mary Ann-Con él sobre.- No.- Pinta una línea.

Hiker: A.

Mary: _A _.

Kiorra: ¡E!

Mary: Mal.

Flaky: 1.

Mary: Ni llegas al frío.

Nutty: ¡P!

Mary: Excelso Nutty. _.

Marth y Sniffles: Password.

Mary: ¡¿CÓMO LO SABEN?!

Marth: Fácil.

Sniffles: Número de letras y las primeras dos letras son suficientes.

Mary: Bueno…- Anota las letras y como si fuera una capsula con código el hielo se corta a la mitad. Y sale…

Mary: Oh…

Hiker: Dios…

Todas las de HTF: Mío…

Cro-Marmmot: ¿¡QUIÉN ME DESPERTO?!

Hiker señala a Flaky junto con Mary.

Cro-Marmmot: La mato.

Después de matar a Flaky…

FLAKY COMO SE APELLIDE.

¿? (Quien sabe cuando nació)- 2013-JUNIO-15.

DESCANCE EN PAZ.

Hiker: ¡Que horrible,…- Aparece Flaky detrás de ella.- …Ya revivió…! Bueno CroMarmota el ojo. Sin ojo no hay cama.

Cro-marmot: Nyamm, nyamm, nyamm.- Le saca el ojo a Toothy.

Toothy: ¡SIEMPRE MI OJO! ¿¡QUÉ NO SE SABEN OTRA PARTE?! ¡ESTUDIEN LA ANATOMÍA!

Cro-Marmot: 3, 2… -Toothy muere por desangramiento.

_Modélame Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor__  
__Pose Pose Pose__  
__Pose Pose Pose__  
__Vívetelo Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor__  
__Pose Pose Pose__  
__Pose Pose Pose (Come On!)__  
__Modélame Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor__  
__Pose Pose Pose__  
__Pose Pose Pose._

Mientras el coro sonaba, Cro-Marmmot posaba.

Haciendo versos sin esfuerzo, la vida se ganaba. (La autora).

Pero después Cro-marmmot se hartó y a su capsula el volvió.

Hiker: Pose, pose, pose (8)… Bueno! Espera… ¡YO ME LO SE!

Lumpy: ¿40?

Hiker y Sniffles: :FacePalm: ¡YO ME LO SE, CARAJO!

Lumpy: Tal vez 23… ¡NO! ¡QUE NO TE ENGAÑEN LUMPY! ¡MIRA ATRA VEZ DE ELLOS!

Hiker y Sniffles mientras alzan la mano como si estuviera en un concierto:_1._

Roy: Siguiente.

Flippy: ¿Domina? ¿Comer? ¿Besos? ¡¿CANIVAL?! ¡¿MAMÁ DE FLIQPY!

Hiker: Excelente Flippy. Le pusiste apodo a nuestra lectora. "Mamá de Fliqpy."

Flippy: Domina… _¡No me comas a besos. Soy muy joven para morir!_... Domina…

Fliqpy: Yo. Ósea. Es obvio.

Todos menos Fliqpy: Ya se cree. No lo bajemos de la nube, por ahora.

Hiker: Mentiras. ¡ME ENSEÑARON BIEN! ¡POR ESO SE QUE 3 + 3 SO ¡DOBLE INFINITO! ¡BITCH, PLEASE IM PRO!

Todos: CofSupermanCof

Splendid: ¡NO ES PLAGIÓ! ¡PLAGIÓ SPLENDONT!

Splendont: Tu cara es el plagió.

Splendid: ¡NO! Bueno. Yo soy… Ehmmm… ¿Quién era.

Splendont: Splendid.

Splendid: Splendid!

Splendont: Y yo Splendont pero eso no tiene relevancia alguna, esquiva preguntas Did.

Todos menos Splendont: Esquiva preguntas Did… Wow, que nombre.

HTF GIRLS (Generation!): ¿Hermandad? ¡QUE DICES! ¡SOMOS EL CULTO DEL COLOR AROIRIESCO! Obvio, hasta un hámster sabe eso.

Hiker: _¿No Harry Styles tenía un hámster llamado hámster?..._

The Mole: Soy ciego.

Splendid: ¡MENTIRAS! ¡NO LE CREAN!

Splendon, Fliqpy y Russell: Si, Si. Ya cállate. –Se lo llevan como loco para ir al manicomio.

The Mole: Como decía. Soy ciego, entonces son blancos.

Hiker: Un color muy guai para mi opinión.

La puerta de la entrada se abre y se deja ver a Kafferi Coff.

Hiker: Oh, bienveni…-Un rayo de luz pasa atra vez de ella y la deja despeinada.- ¿Qué rayos?

Kafferi Coff: ¡ABRAZO TIPO OSO CARIÑOSO!-Se abalanza a Splendont.

Splendid: ¡Don´t idiota!

Kafferi Coff: CÁLLATE SPLENDID!- Le lanza una crayola.

Splendid: … -Mira la crayola, la agarra y pone música corta venas.

Hiker y los HTF: ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer? ¿Cortarse las venas con una crayola o qué?

Splendid se comienza a cortar las venas con una crayola.

Hiker: ¡DE VERDAD LO HIZO! ¡NO DID NO TE MATES! –Corre hacía el peli azul.- CoftenecesitoparacosasdelavidaCof.

Roy: La siguiente es de… Guest pero vamos a llamarlas NataliaYBarbaráDB (Directioner y Belieber):

En una pequena sala de paredes verdes se encuentra llorando en el piso una chica mediana con cabello suelto, camisa de cuadro azul con blanco y sus jeans viejos y otra bajita, morena vestida de uniforme de secundaria ignorando completamente a la otra chica.**  
**B-Hola de nuevo! Bueno pues, la lasagna estaba muy rica y a mi me encanta el vodka! A quien no?**  
**N-A mi...*su llanto repentinamente para y va al lado de Barbara* Prefiero la vina real o Skyy blue**  
**B-Callate! Tan peque y ya estas tomando?**  
**N-Tan grandota y comiendote mi comida?**  
**B-*empujando para abajo de la cama*Callatee! Solo por que comi tooooda tu lasagna no tenias que ponerte asi!**  
**N-*sale de abajo* okey una pregunta...POR QUE RAYOS CANTARON ROCK ME Y NO WHAT'S MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUl!? Y que kawaiis se vieron todos! Me los robare ahahahahaha! (es enserio)**  
**B-Bueno mis pedidos son:**  
**1)hagan 50 lasagnas mas por favor! Me encanto su sabor y pues...Le debo como 25 a Natalia**  
**2)Amo a Splendont...podria cantarme Little Things?**  
**3)Que Flaky, Giggles, Petunia y Lammy hagan cosplay de Little Mix y canten DNA**  
**B-Eso es todo**  
**N-Mi turnoooo!**  
**1)Que Splendid haga cosplay de...JUSTIN BIEBER! Y me cante U smile**  
**2)Le mando una montana de 10000000000 kilos de dulce a Nutty**  
**3)Que Flaky baile Ievan polka vestida de Kasane Teto**  
**4)Todos los chicos canten Barbie Girl! Ahahahhaha**  
**5)Nutty, Splendid, Flippy, Fliqpy y Splendont hagan cosplay de Princesas y coman galletitas conmigo**  
**6)Me odian por ser directioner y beliber? Tambien soy Otaku y gamer**  
**N-Eso es todos, un golpe por cada que diga que si me odias T.T de por si estoy triste por que Barbara no me compro un pequeno Len Kagamine**  
**B-Por que te habias gastado TODO el dinero en un cosplay de Russell!**  
**N-valio la pena, pero yo quiero mi Len!**  
**B-Mi respuesta de la pregunta es Splendont!**  
**N-Yo Splendid y Flippy (si se puede elegir 2)**  
**B-Adieu**  
**N-ByeByeeee!

Hiker: Me gusta el color verde. Esperen. ¿Les gusta el vodka y él vino? ¡¿QUIÉREN OTRA FIESTA?! *W*)/

Roy: No, cállate niña alcohólica.

Hiker: Perdón por eso. Se me olvido pero si quieres te puedo hacer una oferta muy buena. Puedes por un capitulo decirme que quieres que aparezca en el programa ¿Te parece? *o* (Dime que si porque no tengo más ofertas). O igual pueden volver a cantar. Tú escoges. O también el próximo invitado o invitados pueden ser a tu disposición.

Kyle y Kenny: Para ser invitados nos tratan como ratas.- Desde lejos.

Roy: ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO SON PINCKY NI CEREBRO!

Russell y Lumpy abrieron un negoció donde cocinaron muchas lasañas y 50 le dieron a las dos lectoras.

Russell: Me siento bob esponja.-Desde la cocina.

Hiker: Me parece excelente. Ahora yo me voy.-Se va.- ¿Splendont? ¡MS! ¡TODO SPLENDONT! ¡¿Y SPLENDID!

Splendid: Ya me cayó bien esa tipa.

Splendont: Oh… A mí no… Para nada.

Splendid: o-ok…

Hiker vuelve: Olvide mencionar algo… Mixeras (Asi las llamo yo ya que no sé como se llaman a las fans de LM). Queridas Mixeras: Este lugar no es apropiado para ustedes ya que esta ultra renegado el permiso de que ustedes estén aquí para ponerle retos mixeros a los htf. En palabras españolas: No se permiten retos que tengan que ver con Little Mix ya que la autora les tiene un santo odio como a 1D y otras bandas… (Menos BTR). Pero 1D lo soporto.

El reto será asi: Las 4 chicas son enviadas a la lectora para sus fines.

Splendid: ¿Justin Bieber?

Es vestido como el cantante y canta (Bien raro) la canción para luego ser perseguido por beliebers.

Un camión llega con los dulces o la montaña caramelo que fue agarrada del Dulce Reino de Hora de aventura y Nutty solamente… Se la come… Y se pelea con un pájaro por intentar robarle el dulce.

Flaky baila el Levan Polka vestida de Kasane mientras que Neru aparece y ya no sabía si estaba viendo doble o no.

REGLA NO. 1. No se puede travestir a un personaje. ¿Recuerdan la fiesta? Policías detuvieron a Splendid por vestirse de… (Que su mente les diga) junto con Handy y Sniffles. De hecho fueron los más alcoholizados.

Hiker: Todavía recuerdo que acusaron a Splendont y a Cuddles de pedofilia. Y a Disco Bear lo arrestaron por andar conduciendo ebrio dentro de la casa… Fue espeluznante. DB no ha salido de la cárcel y hoy tengo que ir a firmar…-Se va pensativa.

Splendont y Cuddles: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pop: ¡¿ARRESTARON A DB?!

Petunia, Splendont y Nutty: ¿¡QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ ESOS….?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hiker vuelve: Perdón por no decirlo… Y Tú pregunta… Déjame te la respondo fácilmente. Ojala no te lastime ya que yo solamente digo las cosas como piense. No me voy con pesadeces. No me interesa que seas Otaku y Gamer. Yo igual lo soy, puede que no me guste ninguna banda demasiado como para llegar a ser más que fan, pero si soy Otaku y gamer pero igual una total Perra, Hija de puta, una maldita en sí. ¿Qué me va a suceder? Otakus y gamers jamás JAMÁS me reconocerían como una de ellos. Sería una deshonra. Asique, tu puedes ser belieber, directioner, pancrasio, fuckencio, mi tía, mi abuela, mi prima, mi perro, otaku belieber al mismo tiempo pero lo que me interesa y lo que define si te odio o no. Es como te comportes. Tu personalidad, si era una maldita cabrona roba lo que sea, te rajo si me llegas a hacer algo. Pero si eres no se… Una persona muy buena, y etcc… ¡Bienvenida seas a mi club de amigos (Dónde solo hay 3)!

Roy: Dios, me hiciste llorar.-Rueda los ojos.

Skull y Kenny: ¡AYUDENOS!-Desde lejos perseguidos por el extraño y Kyle.

Hiker: Oh, es cierto. Ojala las veamos de nuevo Natalia y Barbará. Y que no se ofendan con mis palabras, hasta ahorita me han caído bien, o en lo que yo defino bien.

Se apagan las luces.

Voz ultratumba: Y el extraño era…

Se prenden las luces del… ¡¿ESCENARIO?!

Todos miran a 4 personas.

Hiker: ¡MUAAHAHAH!

Shifty y Lifty: ¿Ensayamos para esto?-Miran a la peli roja.

Hiker: Se podría decir. (Lo del principió, ¡NO LO MAL PIENSEN!).

S y L: ¿Y el es…?

¿?: Soy…

Se quita lo que tenía en la cara.

Lammy: ¡Tú eres…!

¿?: Pickles. Señorita Lammy.

Lammy: ¡CON RAZÓN NO TE TENÍA EN MI BOLSILLO! ¿Pero qué eres humano?

Petunia: Tú también ves al chico sexy de cabello verde.- Susurra a Giggles.

Giggles: ¿Tú también? ¿No es un sueño?-Susurra a Petunia.

Hiker: El poder de la _ es muy bueno ¿Verdad? X3. Ahora!

Pickles: Me deshonra y avergüenza esto…- Pone un brazo horizontal y otro lo pone encima de su palma mientras la mano de este se posa en su mentón.

HTF´S QUE MIRAN: NO ME DIGAS QUE….!

Kyle, Kenny, Skull: ¡AHORA!-Ellos estaban en la cabina de sonidos y etc…

Shifty, Lifty, Pickles y Hiker: Mother, Father, Gentleman (8).

Se ponen a bailar la canción.

_Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon__  
__Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon__  
__Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he__  
__Alagamun-lan, we-like, we like party, hey__  
__Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya__  
__Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya__  
__Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya__  
__Damn girl, you're so freakin sexy_

_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a__  
__I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_

_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a__  
__I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_

_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a__  
__I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_

_Alagamun-lan, weh, mikuneya, hana, gon__  
__Alagamun-lan. weh, sikuneya, hana, gon__  
__Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh__  
__Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee__  
__Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri__  
__Varriya, get feeling, feeling good, brutake__  
__Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage__  
__Varriya, damn girl, i'mma party, morphine_

_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a__  
__I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_

_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a__  
__I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_

_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a__  
__I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_

_Gonna make you sweat__  
__Gonna make you wet__  
__You know who I am, west side__  
__Gonna make you sweat__  
__Gonna make you wet__  
__You know who I am, west side_

Y ya… apunto de terminar…

Se apaga el set y cuando se vuelve a prender los invitados, y los del escenario no están.

HTF Y OCS: QUE MIERDA!?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: ¿Se divirtieron? ¿mal pensaron?

Roy: una idiotez más viniendo de ti. Me lo esperaba.

Flik-Hastaquemedigneacontinuar…!


	6. ¡Exo visita! ¡Debió ganar Tsuna-Toothy!

Hiker: ¡OLA K ASE! ¡¿VIENDO EL FIC O K ASE?!

Marth: Bueno. Ahora… Ehm… Ya… ¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!

Hiker: Tranquilo Marth.

Toothy: ¿Qué le pasa?

Hiker: Bueno… Hace rato salimos a comprar cosas y…

Alguien desde a lo lejos: ¡DOCTORA MARTHA, DOCTORA MARTHA, DOCTORA MARTHA, MARTHA CORAZÓN! (8).

Marth: ¡BASTA! ¡LO MATO!

Roy y Hiker: ¡ESPERA! ¡MARTH VUEVLE! –Persiguen al peli azul que tenía su espada lista.

Roy vuelve y agarra al demonio de allí que jugaba Bingo con Mary.

Kiorra: ¡¿Qué te pasa MaldiRoy?!

Roy: Ve a buscar a Marth, Gayiorra

Kiorra: Claro, todo yo. ¡KIORRA ESTO, KIORRA AQUELLA! ¡BAH! ¡PATRAÑAS! ¡LOS VOY A DEMANDAR!-Se va.

Mary Ann: Excelente Roy, me quitaste a mi compañero juego. ¿Cómo jugare Bingo ahora? TToTT

Roy: Ya basta. Solo comencemos.

MA: Lee la primera.

Roy: La primera de… Sable 343:

Los HTF escuchan atentamente esperando lo peor.

Vemos como Sable esta viendo en la computadora a Dross contando una historia de terror.

Dross: Ten cuidado, por que, si te ahogas, ellos, te van a consumir hasta que solo queden tus huesos...

:James! prepara una tina con agua!

James: No volveras a intentar hacer algo que ese loco haya dicho verdad?

: Por?

James: La ultima vez terminaste en el inframundo por hacer eso

: Mentira

James: Mentira? quieres ver las fotos que nos tomamos haya?-muestra unas fotos de ellos en el infierno-.

:-recordando- Cierto, suerte que TD visita ese lugar los viernes y nos pudo llevar a casa

James: En fin, vas a hacer los retos?

: Claro que si, aqui esta la hoja-se dispone a leerla-.

Alguien se asoma detras de Sable con una sonrisa malevola, luego salta hacia el tirandolo en el suelo.

Mariel: TE ATRAPE!

: Agh quitate!

Vemos como Mariel le estaba asiendo costillas a Sable y este intentaba quitarsela de encima

James:-recogiendola hoja- Okey, yo la leo:

"LOL Roy, por que pensabas que me hiba a ir si me ignoran? les pagan por cuantas personas comenten o que? jeje bueno comencemos

Truffles: Di nos como eres en realidad? pervertido, zoofilico o que?

Flaky: Todos te odian... por que?

Flippy: Toca la cancion Caballo de troya de Mago de Oz junto con Fliqpy (Epico)

Todos: Que los invadan los zombies! (quien sobreviva tendra un viaje todo pagado a Happylandia!

Hiker: Por que hay de repente segmentos taaan randoms?

Todos: Alguien de ustedes se ha defendido contra los ataques de Fliqpy?

Chicas: Que pasaria si Fliqpy las viola? lo quieren averiguar? jeje, no se crean, solo contesten las preguntas

Lumpy: Tienes algun amorio con alguien? (Dime alguien que no sea Yaoi)"

Sable habia logrado darle la vuelta a Mariel cuando estaban en el suelo, esta vez Sable habia quedado encima de Mariel.

: QUE TE HABIA DICHO SOBRE HACER ESO!-dice furioso-.

Mariel: Agh me estas aplastando!

James: Aaaaa Sable, estas...

:-dandose cuenta de que estaba en una posicion incomoda se levanta rapidamente-.

James: Seguire leyendo:

"Splendid: Combate a Muerte contra tu hermano Splendont!

Shifty: Lo mismo! con tu hermano

Petunia: Canta Prefiero ser su amante de Maria Jose!

Fliqpy: Pelea contra CJ de GTA Sa

Todos: Pelen entre ustedes, el ultimo que quede en pie ganara un dia de inmunidad, osea, que nadie le podra hacer daño por un capitulo!

Handy: Rascate la nariz con tus manos, si ya se, es como si un dinosaurio Rex quiera ponerse un sombrero... creo que Lajh me esta pegando lo malvado

Todos: Bailen la discografia completa de Justin Bieber!

Giggles: Eres mas puta que las rocas, deja a Flippy en paz y vete con el conejo amarillo!

Lumpy: Opera a Mole de la vista

Todos: Jueguen a las escondidas, solo que Fliqpy va a intentar encontrarlos para matarlos!

Lammy: Mr Pickles es tu amigo o tu novio?

Flaky: Ten un pastel, cometelo tu SOLA!

Petunia: Haces servicio de sirvienta? es que necesito que limpien el cuarto de TD, ha estado mur activo ultimamente

Nutty: Por que te emparejan mucho con Flaky?"

James: Ya son todos

Mariel: Puedo hacer unos retos?

: NO! YA TENGO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CONTIGO!

Mariel:-pone cara de perrito triste- Por favor...

:-intentando no verla- Deja de hacer eso!-finalmente la ve- Agh, ya has lo que quieras

Mariel: YUPI!

"Flaky: Puedes hacerme un pastel? tengo hambre!

Flippy: Has sido muy generoso conmigo, asi que te doy este collar! pontelo y Fliqpy no podra salir de ti cuando tengas algun "problema"

Cuddles: Un besito con Giggles!

Handy: Lo mismo pero con Petunia!

Hiker: Has algo random! creo que eso es facil jiji"

: Ya acabaste?

Mariel: Sip :3

: Bien, ahora vete!-TD saca a Mariel del cuarto-.

James: Algo me dice que algo te esta pasando con ella

: Ademas de que haga que tenga migrañas?

James: No, odio, y mucho, por que?

: No te interesa, yo me voy a ver videos-se va-.

James: Ya que, adios!

Roy: No, yo hablaba del personaje de la otra vez. Por cierto, tenemos invitados especiales hoy.

HTF: _¡¿GLEE?!_

Roy: No es Glee.

HTF: _¡…!_

Roy: Ni Phineas y Ferb. Ni SP de nuevo. Ni ninguno de los que piensan.

HTF: ¡MALDICIÓN!

Mary Ann: Cuddles, juega Bingo conmigo!-Jala al conejo.

Cuddles: ¿Bingo?

Roy: Genial. ¡NO LO MATES ANN! ¡NO TENEMOS PRESUPUESTO PARA REMPLAZARLO!

Hiker: Me imagine por alguna razón a Sable haciéndole cuernitos a James mientras atrás estaba Satán de colado junto a TD y otra donde están muchos Creepy y en medio ustedes dos… ¡¿Ustedes también ven a Dross?! ¡A la! ¡QUE PRO! ¡QUE PRO!

Truffles: Tal vez masoquista.

Hiker: Te imagino Zofílico.

Truffles: ¿Qué?

Hiker: A menos de que seas un Ninfómano Pervertido Zofílico Pedófilo Masoquista.

Cub: ¿Ninfa Envertida Zoologico Monologo Psiquiatrista?

*LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA HA SIDO CORTADA POR DERECHOS DE COOPYRIGHT.*

Después de que le explicaran a Cub que NO debe escuchar nunca más a Truffles o Fliqpy. Pop, como buen padre lo llevo a la escuela… Pero salió corriendo y se perdió.

Hiker: ¡SE BUSCA UN CUB! ¡CUB! ¡PAGA DE 1 DÓLAR! ¡CUBB! ¡EL QUE LO ENCUENTRE NO RECIBIRA NI UN PATETICO CACAHUATE! ¡CUB! ¡DÓLAR! ¡PATETICO!-En la calle.

Roy: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-En la calle.

Hiker: Nadie lo sabe.

EN EL SET.

Cuddles: ¡Oh dios mio! ¡SE FUE! ¡LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ! –Corriendo a la libertad.

Giggles, Splendid, Petunia, Flippy y Lammy: ¡LIBERTAD!-Corren con música de fondo mientras el atardecer alumbra su sueño de ir a la puerta.

Pero por supuesto que sería tonto que los dejáramos libres después de TODO lo que hicimos para secuest… digo obtenerlos. Y si alguien les pregunta por los HTF perdidos… ¡NO SE NADA! ¡NADA! ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Soy inocente!

Después de que el sexy peli rojo que tenía de acompañante la mensa esa se metiera en la cabina de narración pasó lo siguiente: ¡Un rayo cayó del suelo! ¡Era MULTICOLOR! (Tanto que Nutty casi se lo come) ¡Era obvio que habíamos invocado a Willy Wonka porque ganamos los boletos de oro!

¡Y en efecto!

Como diría mi buen amigo Sherlock Holmes. "¡En efecto mi querido Watson!" Allí estaba…

¿¡AKATSUKI VESTIDOS DE… AKATSUKIS?!

Asi es. ¡¿Dónde estaba Willy Wonka?! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡SER O NO SER! ¡UN ENIGMA SIN PERDER! ¿Dónde quedo aquel? ¡Mis sueños perdidos en el final maldito! ¡Todo por culpa de…! ¡Flaky!

¡¿Por qué temblaba?! ¡Tú sabes la respuesta!

Itachi: ¿Dónde estamos? Recuerdo que estaba jugando Wii jodiendome los ojos y luego Willy Wonka apareció y NO me dio mi cupón dorado pero si me mato. Ya sabía yo que no debía confiar en Jonnhy Deep.

Deidara: ¿¡Estoy vivo?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Tobi: ¡SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

Sasori: Mis muñecos O.O Mis muñecos… -_- MIS MUÑECOS TToTT)! –Se tira al suelo a llorar.

Deidara: ¡Danna!

Sasori: Muñecos… Muñecos… Muñecos… Deidara… ¿Te puedo convertir en muñeco?-Sasori parecía la niña del exorcista al girar la cabeza ¡Dios!

Deidara: ¡AYUDA!-Sale corriendo y atrás Sasori con unas tijeras.

Kisame: ¡Matémoslos por idiotas!

Pain y Konan: Haber. NO mataremos a nadie.

Kakuzu: No hay presupuesto.

HTF´S: … ¿Y estos qué?

Los Akatsuki´s voltean.

Akatsuki: Ah. Hola

HTF´S: Ola k ase? ¿Y ustedes cómo llegaron aquí?

Akatsuki: Larga historia. Cuentéennos de su vida amigos.

De la nada están en un bar.

HTF´S: La vida es dura amigo…

Pickles: Y ya sabes cómo está el país.

Hidan: Épocas de guerra mi amigo.

EN OTRO LADO.

Flaky, Fliqpy, Flippy, Splendid, Splendont, Lumpy, Shifty, Lifty, Cuddles, Handy, Giggles se encontraban en la sala de juicio de Harry Potter.

Hiker: Confiesen. ¿Por qué todos te odian…. Flaky?

Flaky: Pues…

Hiker: ¡OBJECIÓN! ¡A LA CARCEL!- Si. Ella es la jueza.

Flaky: ¡NO HE DICHO NADA!

Hiker: ¡2 Siglos en prisión! ¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!

Flaky: ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-NO! ¡M-MIS PADRES! ¡YO LOS MATENGO! ¿¡QUÉ SERÁ DE ELLOS?! –Se la llevan.

Hiker: Llévenle dinero a sus padres para vivir.- Susurra a su sexy narrador.

Roy: Explicación: La odiamos porque todos la aman.

Hiker: Bueno. Siguiente. Fliqpy y Flippy…-Se vuelve escenario.- ¡Hora de brillar!-Les lanza micrófonos.

Fliqpy y Flippy cantan a coro Caballo (Indomable ._.)/) de Troya. Recibiendo aplausos del público.

TODO CAMBIA A UN TRIBUNAL DE NUEVO.

Roy: ¡CONFIESA TUS PECADOS! ¡AUTORA DE PACOTILLA!-La apunta con… Un vaso de agua.

Hiker: ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡LO JURO!

Roy: ¡¿Por qué hay segmentos random?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso es todo parte de tu plan para dominar el mundo?!

Hiker: ¡No! ¡Mentiras! ¡Es Cuddles! ¡E-el me obligo! ¡Yo no quise! ¡FUE EL Y SU PALITO MÁGICO! ¡YO SOLO ME FUI A VIVIR A UN LADO!

Roy: ¡¿Dónde has estado viviendo los últimos dos meses?!

Hiker: ¡En el país de Nunca Jamás, en la capital de Narnia con mi tío Peter pan y cerca de DisneyLand!

Roy: Ya veo…-Pose seria.- ¡LA DECLARO CULPABLE SENTENCÍA A PENA DE FIC!

Hiker: ¡QUÉ?! ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡soy inocente!-Se la llevan mientras patalea.

Fliqpy y Flippy: ¡AMARTE A LA ANTIGUA! ¡ENTREGARTE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAA! –Creo que ya se creen Americans Idols.

Vuelven todos al Set viendo como estaban los akatsuksi y los demás HTF´S Tirados en el suelo.

Hiker: Ehm…

4 HORAS MÁS TARDE.

HTF´S: Lumpy.

Akatsukis: El pollito pio.

Hiker: Scooby Doo.

Roy: Dong King Kong.

Marth (Con ramitas en el cabello): Pato Donald.

Hiker y Roy: ¡CASTIGO DEL SEÑOR! ¡PATO LUKAS!

HTF NIÑAS: No lo imaginamos ni siquiera. Y si pasara me pego un tiro.

Fliqpy: ¡EY! ¿Tan mal estoy?! –Hace poses.

Cro-marmot: …

Descongelan a Cro-marmot.

Cro-marmot: ¿Ahora qué? ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

Hiker y HTF: ¿Fliqpy es lindo?

Cro-marmot: ¿Quieren que conteste o no hiero sus sentimientos machistas?

Hiker y HTF: Segunda opción.

CRO-MARMOT! ¡VUELVE A TU POKEBOLA!

Hiker: ¿B-batalla a muerte? ¡SPLENDID GANALE!

Aparecen en un ring de pelea con Ryohei de coordinador.

Ryohei: Bien, quiero una pelea justa ¡AL EXTREMO! Asi que ya saben. Peleen ¡AL EXTREMO!

La batalla a muerte. ROUND 1.

Splendid saca una espada medieval y Splendont una de Star Wars.

Splendid: ¡Asi que mi hermano!

Splendont: ¡NO! ¡Splendid yo no soy tu hermano!

Splendid: ¡MENTIRAS! ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?!

Chocan y chocan y chocan espadas. Hasta que la de Splendid cae al suelo.

Splendont: Es tu fin… Copia barata.

Splendid: Oh no Bitch. Yo me entrene para este momento. –Saca una espada de quien sabe donde igual a la de Splendont y lo atraviesa.- …

Hiker: Owneada ._.)

Splendid: Luego decían que las clases de esgrima no servían. Bitch please hágame el favor.

Hiker: ¿Qué favor?

HTF´S: Es una expresión.

Roy: Oigan. ¿Y Mime?

Disco Bear: Ehm… -Señala una esquina donde la mimo estaba en su estado Emo-corta-venas junto a Sasori.

Deidara: Mejor dicho ¡¿QUÉ HORA ES?!

Todos: ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

Itachi: De presentar! *Les pega a todos.*

Todos: ¡APLAUSOS A EXO!

Los chicos de Exo: 우리가 어떻게 여기있는 거지? (¿Cómo llegamos aquí?).

Todos: ¿Hablan coreano?

Hiker: ¡¿Cómo les vamos a entender?!

Y por arte de la vida ahora se entendía lo que decían.

EXO: ¿Dónde estamos?

HTF: ¡EXO! ¡DAME UN AUTOGRAFO! –Se les lanzan.

Después de unos minutos.

Lumpy: … ¿Mi cereal?

HTF menos Lumpy: Creo que no tiene.

Hiker: Aunque muchos lo emparejan con Lammy. Sinceramente es horrible.

Shifty y Lifty pelean con cara de Madafaka no me vas a ganar pero termina perdiendo Shifty.

Hiker: Nuevamente… Owneada.

Petunia: -Canta Prefiero ser tú amante.-

_Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa__  
__y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas...__  
__Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que el se cansó de ver,__  
__que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más..._

_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,__  
__sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy__  
__la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina__  
__por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._

_La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos__  
__no estás loca, y enterate, yo soy la otra...__  
__El de ti ya esta aburrido y a mi me persigue como__  
__un niño, soy un dulce que siempre le sabe bien..._

_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,__  
__sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy__  
__la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina__  
__por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._

_Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,__  
__sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy__  
__la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina__  
__por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._

_Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,__  
__sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela..._

_Su amante, su amante, SOY YO._

Hiker: Yo tengo sus fantasías y suuuu pasión (8) –Ya se cree cantante igual-Silencio narrador.

Giggles: ¡Y EN ESTA ESQUINA CON 46 KILOS! ¡EL VETERANO SÁDICO! ¡FLIQPY!-Se escuchan "¡BU!".- ¡Buu! Digo… ¡Y EN ESTA ESQUINA CON 106 KILOS! ¡CJJ!

Se empiezan a golpear pero luego Fliqpy termina perdiendo con un pie de CJ encima de él.

Después del momento de victoria.

Hiker: Muahahahaha… Sable imagina lo que puede hacer el poder de la narración.- Y a Handy le aparecieron manos.

Handy: ¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! ¡ME PUEDO RASCAR LA NARIZ! ¡IN YOUR FUKING FACE MUNDO!-Señala al cielo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Hiker: Quiero preguntarme si cuando se refiere a todos yo también estoy integrada… Bueno.

Todos hasta los demás: ¡BABY, BABY, BABY! ¡LALALALALA! ¡NO NOS SABEMOS LA CANCIÓN!-Bailan gaymente la canción.

Giggles: Perdona creo que no te enteraste… Cuddles y yo Terminamos por lo mismo.

Cuddles: No volveré con ella jamás.

Hiker: ¡(8) MENTIRAS MENTIRAS TODO FUE MENTIRAS! (8)

Cuddles: ¡Exacto!

Hiker: Ah no. Yo cantaba porque quería.

Cuddles: Pero estuvo bien. Porque…

Hiker y Cuddles: ¡QUIEN TE QUIERE Y TE CUIDA COMO YO! ¡QUIEN TE ALEGRA LOS DÍAS COMO YO! ¡QUIEN TE DA DESAYUNO EN LA CAMA Y TE HACE SENTIR UNA DAMA! ¡QUIEN RESPETA TU ESPACIO Y TE ENTIENDE EN TUS DÍAS DE CAMBIO…! (8)-Ya se pusieron a cantar todos…

Todos preparan para la operación.

Todos miraban a Mole que estaba tranquilo ajeno de todo.

Lumpy: … Hare una incisión por allí. Quitare la cornea y cambiar los cables conectados al ojo.

Sniffles: ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡DIJISTE ALGO QUE ESTA MÁS O MENOS CORRECTO!

Lumpy: Ehm si… Solo ¿Qué es la cornea?

Minutos de silencio…

Sniffles: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAGA ESTO! ¡RE-MATARA A THE MOLE!

The Mole: ¿Uh?

Lumpy: Huy huy ya me creo porque soy un genio. Huy huy.

Sniffles: ¡PUES SI!

Lumpy: Hay que carácter.

Sniffles: ¡Cállate y empieza la maldita operación!

Lumpy: Ya, ya cálmate y ve a tomar aspirina o dalay.

Sniffles se golpea con un muro.

Empieza la operación Lumpy intento hace 5 veces la bendita operación y en esas 5 mato a The Mole por hemorragia y no se sabe porque pero la hemorragia no fue solo de ojo…

Flippy: Genial. Ahora The Mole llorara sangre.

Desde lejos: ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-Era Flaky.

Todos se esconden.

Fliqpy: muahahahaha!-Sale corriendo feliz de la vida encontrando a Giggles a la cual la empuja de un edificio, Cuddles, Flaky, Flippy, Nutty que ni cuenta de la vida, Sniffles (De hecho el se tiro dijo que era mucha estupidez e ignorancia y agarro el cuchillo de Fliqpy y se mato… Suicida dios santo).

Y mientras Fliqpy encontraba a todos excepto Pickles y a The Mole se dieron cuenta que The Mole estaba tirado en el suelo hablando con una rama y Pickles estaba medio drogado ya que estaba viendo un fondo multi color y decía algo de "Kevin, Kevin. ¡OVEJAS!" Tanto asi que tuvieron que llevarlo al psicólogo.

Ahora todos volvían al tribunal.

Lammy: ¡Es mi amigo!

Pickles (Volvió): ¡YO QUE TE DÍ MI CORAZÓN! ¡PERO YA ME DI CUENTA…! ¡Eres una cruel! ¡Yo te entregue todo y ahora me desprecias!

Lammy: … ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Pickles: No. Ya basta. No finjas demencia que lo se todo.

Lammy: Creo que esa droga te afecto mucho. ¿A qué estamos hoy?

Pickles: 45 de Mayo de 3045.

Lammy: ¿Borrego se escribe con B o con V?

Pickles: Con C.

Lammy: ¿Qué tienen de parecido Goku y Naruto?

Pickles: Que uno es un Jefe de la mafia y el otro es un chico de hule.

Lammy: P-Pickles.- Ya le dio miedito.- ¿C-cuánto es 2 más 2?

Pickles: ¿Triángulo?

HTF menos Pickles: ¡LLAMEN A LOS PARA MEDICOS! ¡DIGANLE QUE NECESITAMOS URGENTEMENTE LA SALA DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS!

Truffles y Pop: Ya sabía que este día llegaría.

Cub: Concuerdo.

Handy: Esto me harta.

Petunia: Concuerdo.

Hiker: Nutty. ¿Por qué te emparejan mucho con…?-Se interrumpe ella misma.- ¡Sabían que Nutty a de venir de Nutella. *O* Nutty es el hijo de Nutella Master.

Nutty: Ehm… ¿Pregunta?-dulces.

Hiker: Bueno. ¿Por qué te emparejan con Flaky?-Bero.

Nutty: No se.-Dulces.

Hiker: Que genial-Bero. Ah se me olvido. Flaky trágate esto.-Le lanza el pastel de Sable.

Flaky se lo come o se atraganta con él mejor dicho.

Hiker: Ahora hará ¡kaboom!

Deidara y Hiker: ¡QUIERO VER KABOOM!

Mandan a Flaky a hacer un pastel. Luego lo empacan en una caja de Donas Crispy y la llevan.

Hiker: Fíjense que están bien ricas estás donas.

Sasori: Lo sé. ¿Dónde las compraste?

Kakuzu: En un lugar del sendero de la vida.

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama esto es lo más deli que he probado en la vida.

Itachi: Te amo Dona. Vamos a casarnos.

Zetsu: Amo está Dona.

Zetsu Dark: Encontré a mi media hoja!

Zetsu: ¡Esa soy yo!

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Todos los HTF los miran raro.

Roy: Bueno basta a seguir.

Flippy: Pero si Fliqpy está allí emborrachándose.-Señala a su alter ego.-Pero lo aceptare. Pero…

Hiker: ¿Cómo que problemas? ¿Me explicas? Realmente no te entendí…

Flippy: Eso iba a preguntar yo…

Empujan a Cuddles a Giggles. Y estos luego se lavan la boca con jabón.

Handy y Petunia lo hacen gustosos y como si fuera el final cursi de una película de romance.

Hiker: Algo random…

Todos estaban en el concierto de...EXO.

Exo: Ahora que alguien pase al escenario.

Fliqpy: ¡WUUUUUUUUUU! ¡YO QUIERO!-Vestido de bailarina.

Flippy: ¡no! ¡yo!-Vestido de mago.

Flaky: ¡QUITENSE!- Vestida de un pato.

Shifty: ¡Nooooooooo! ¡aléjense EXO ES MÍO!-Vestido de monje.

Lifty: ¡ALEJATE HERMANO! ¡YO AMO A EXO!-Vestido de monja.

Splendid: ¡Ja! ¡Ellos son míos!-Vestido de Miku.

Splendont: ¡NO HATSUNE! ¡EXOOOOOOOOOO!-Vestido de…Taco.

The Mole: ¡SE JODEN! –Los empuja. Vestido de Ganso.

Lumpy: Hu?-Vestido de tortuga.

Cuddles: ¡EH! ¡NOOOO!-Vestido de Lobo (¿?).

Y entonces una luz alumbra al final del público y se dan cuenta que…

HTFS: ¡NO! ¡SON…!

Pickles: ¡PATO MOMO Y LOS AVENGERS!

Entran los Akatsukis y Hiker vestidos de Pato momo y Avegers.

Y LUEGO UN DINOSAURIO ATACA AL MUNDO MIENTRAS QUE LOS EMPUJAN A UN HOYO DONDE RESULTA QUE FUE LA PELÍCULA DE ALICIA Y PARECE QUE TODOS NOS DROGAMOS Y AHORA VEMOS LUCECITAS GAYS POR TODO EL LUGAR!

Y viene Kakaroto a dominar el mundo. Se vuelve el presidente pero después Vegetta la estrella contra su propio muro y asi Pinky y Cerebro logran dominar el mundo ellos pero una ventisca viene porque en realidad todo es un maldito sueño y lo que ves ahora es mentira…

PD: Yo soy tu padre.

PD2: No es cierto. Soy tu bicicleta.

PD3: Tengo hambre.

PARA: MARIEL.

DE: MI HERMANO POLLO GALACTICO Y MI PUERTA MASCOTA.

Hiker: ¿Eso fue random?

Roy: ¿O no lo fue?

HTF: Tal vez.

Akatsukis: Tal vez no.

EXO: Pero es un sueño?

Hiker: Palabras emotivas everywhere.

Roy: Siguiente de… Tao-Chan 3:

T(Tao que es ahora Natty):Holaaaaaa de nuevo \( • u • )/**  
**B:Hola, bueno queremos informales que sobre lo de la oferta...**  
**TyB:QUEREMOS A EXO AHI!**  
**B:Es una banda coreana/china que nos encanta, segun yo supera a 1D**  
**T:*aparece repentinamente un fondo con un pizarron con varios calculos y Tao tiene una bata blanca con unos lentes*Yo amo ambas bandas, no hay por que comparar pues cada quien tiene sus gustos**  
**B:O.O dijiste algo coherente!**  
**T:Eso pasa cuando no comes dulces 2 dias seguidos 7.7**  
**B:y ahora con uds...MIS PEDIDOS!**  
**1)Vistanse de las sailor scouts (Cuddles va a ser sailor moon xD) y hagan sus poderes**  
**2)como se llama el restaurante de Russell?**  
**3)Splendid:por que tienes cabello azul?**  
**T:Ahora yo!**  
**1)Tengo una fiesta elegantiosa, alguien me hace un vestido formal?**  
**2)Splendid:Me quieres? (de repente me siento una forever alone)**  
**3)Fliqpy:Mata a todo el set**  
**4)quiero una party para mi pero con Jake LOL**  
**5)quiero una reserva en El restaurante de Russell**  
**T:Eso es todo, supongo que es muy poco y buenooo...HELADO PARA TODOS 3 Y si no lo quieren ponganlo en sus frentes y seran unicorniooooooos**  
**B:Y pense que ya tenia cerebro...*corre a la habitacion de Tao***  
**T:umm? Ya se fue bueno SAYOUNARA

Hiker: Ola k ase Natty? Aquí tenemos a EXO. Saluden Chicos.

Exo: Mucho Gusto! Yo soy fan de Pato Momo.

Hiker: Yo igual.

HTF: Nosotros igual.

Itachi: Yo igual…

Los akatsukis lo miran.

Itachi: Cállense.

Akatsukis menos Itachi: No hemos dicho nada.

Los HTF se viste de Sailor Scouts.

Cuddles: Ahora para salvar al mal yo seré… ¡Una sailor scouts!-Hace pose gay mientras se transforma.- ¡El avatar Sailor Moon! ¡Cuddles!-Pose de Sailor Moon.

Itachi: ¡YO IGUAL!

Tobi: Itachi no es un buen chico…

Todos los akatsukis se van al rincón con Sasori y Mime.

Todos: Que bien. Qué bien pero… ¡¿Dónde está Russell?!

Ven al frente y ven un restaurante negro asi bien emo.

Russelll desde lejos: ¡NO SE! ¡UNICORNS BLACKS NYAM CATS TAL VEZ!

Splendid: Racismo! ¡Discrimación! ¡Él lo tiene verde!-Señala a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: Y tú azul asique no entiendo el punto.

Splendid: *Se cae depresivamente.*

Hiker: Oigan como que hoy tuvimos a muchos emos…

Ahora todos nos vamos al salón de costura.

Flaky: ¿Y por qué a mi me ponen a trabajar?

Hiker: El mundo me lo dijo. No te quejes fue parte del destino quieras o no.

Después le llevan el vestido que con ayuda de Feliks se volvió mega wow.

Splendid: ¿Oh no me quieres?! ¡Oh Julieta mia! ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Hiker: Primero: Déjate de Shakespeare. Segundo: ¡SPLENDID IS MY! (Y suena la canciónde The World is My). ¡The Blue is My! Espera… "Todo el set…" ¡CORRE! ¡Roy protegeme!-Se esconde atras de Roy.

Roy: ¡E-ey no te muevas mucho que me tiras!

Hiker: Allí viene! ¡MAMI! –Fliqpy había matado a todos menos a los Akatsukis que era inmunes a sus ataques y a Marth, MA y Kiorra.

Roy: En este momento ese Gayiorra sería de mucha ayuda.

Fliqpy mata a Roy porque se suicido. Dijo que odiaba la vida ignorante como Sniffles y se mato.

Hiker: ¡Pero no te mates! TTwTT)/ -Corre por su vida.

Fliqpy: Ahora que lo pienso a ti no te he matado. Ni a la otra.

Hiker: ¡¿Ya matas a Kiorra, Marth y Roy?!

Fliqpy: Accidentalmente. Pero lo hice. ¡AHORA TE TOCA A TI!

Hiker: Espera… Dijo todo el set.

La autora desaparece y se vuelve solo voz.

Autora: Nyahahaha! ¡Me salve!

Fliqpy: Puta…

Autora: Hay les reservamos una.

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MINUTOS:

Pelen entre ustedes, el ultimo que quede en pie ganara un dia de inmunidad, osea, que nadie le podra hacer daño por un capitulo!

Autora: Esperen. ¿Todos de nuevo?- Se convierte de nuevo en un humano.

Roy aparece.

Fliqpy: Yo ganare.

Hiker: Entonces que este Kiorra también.

Roy: ¿Gayiorra? ¿De qué va a servirá?

Hiker: Tienes razón. –Va con Cuddles y le susurra algo.

En seguida Fliqpy muere porque alguien le lanza un cuchillo.

Flippy: ¡EN TÚ CARA!

FLIQPY MUERTO.

Lanzan cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y Flaky, Flippy, Nutty, Lumpy, The Mole mueren.

FLAKY MUERTA.

FLIPPY MUERTO.

NUTTY MUERTO.

LUMPY MUERTO.

THE MOLE MUERTO.

Lammy corría pero Pickles le lanza un cuchillo y este muere porque no sabía que había pisado una trampa y el momento "heroico" se termina allí.

Splendid solo caminaba normal al igual que Splendont. Pero NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tienen que verse y se matan.

Y de la nada cae el Big Ben y mata a Mime, Petunia, Shifty, Lifty, Handy, Giggles y quién sabe como a Russell.

LAMMY MUERTA.

PICKLES MUERTO.

SPLENDID MUERTO.

SPLENDONT MUERTO.

MIME MUERTA.

PETUNIA MUERTA.

SHIFTY MUERTO.

LIFTY MUERTO.

HANDY MUERTO.

GIGGLES MUERTA.

RUSSELL MUERTA.

Y ahora vamos con los finales. Sniffles, Toothy, Cuddles, Cro-marmot y Truffles.

A Truffles lo asesinan por un platillo volador.

Cro-Marmot no puede salir del hielo asique… Descalificado.

TRUFFLES MUERTO.

CRO-MARMOT DESCALIFICADO.

Cuddles, Sniffles y Toothy se veían.

Primero que nada: ¿De dónde salió Toothy? Quien sabe.

Sniffles: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡RASENGAN!

Cuddles: ¡AIRE!-Poder avatar.

Toothy: Ehm… ¡Poder de Tsuna!-Se convierte en Hyper Mode.

Cuddles: ¡FUEGO! ACTIVACIÓN DE PODER SAILOR MOONENSE!

Sniffles: ¡CHIDORI! ¡KAMEKAME….!

Toothy y Cuddles: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡ESCONDETE! –Se oculta atrás de un montón de cosas.

Sniffles: ¡HAAAAA!-Destruye todo pero siguen vivos.

Cuddles: ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡PODER SAILOR MOON!- Pose gay.

Sniffles: ¡GENKIDAMA!-Le da a Cuddles.

Cuddles muere… Pero con ESTILO.

CUDDLES MUERTO.

Sniffles: Solo queda Toothy.

Toothy: ¡X-BURNER!-Agarra desprevenido a Sniffles-Goku-Naruto.

Que los invadan los zombies! (quien sobreviva tendra un viaje todo pagado a Happylandia!

Bueno… Mueren todos pero quedan de pie Cuddles-AvaMoon, Sniffles-GoRuto, Toothy-Tsuna, Fliqpy, Flippy, Cro-Marmot-Luffy.

Bueno luego de que mataran a Fliqpy y Flippy los otros siguieron.

Pero un Zombie agarro a Cro-Marmot Luffy y lo mordió y en vano intento escapar ya que luego un montón de Zombies-Americanos se le encimaron.

Toothy-Tsuna no pudo volar porque agarraron su pie y se lo comieron luego.

Cuddles-AvaMoon atrajo a todos los Zombies fans de Avatar y Sailor Moon y se lo comieron.

Y el último en caer fue…

¡Sniffles-Goruto al atraer a muchos raros!

¿Quién gano…?

¡RUSSELL...! ¿Qué…?

Hiker: No me creo lo último.

Roy: Debió ganar Cuddles-AvaMoon!

Marth: Sniffles-GoRuto!

Mary Ann: Cro-Marmot-Luffy.

Kiorra: Ja! Toothy-Tsuna era el major.

Hiker: Concuerdo…

¿Asi acabo? O… ¿No?


	7. ¡Karaoke Masivo al ataque!

Todos los HTF y los encargados miraban algo quemándose.

Hiker: … ¿Cómo paso esto?...

Roy: Creo que eso te lo puede explicar un idiota que comienza con F y termina con Liqpy.-Todos miran al veterano.

Hiker: Esto es mi culpa por ponerlo de Fliqpy-Oga. Solo a mí se me ocurre.-Se pega contra la pared.

Marth: Llama a Mary creo que la necesitaremos más al rato…

Kiorra: Oye… ¿Y por qué ellos están amarrados con cadenas?

Hiker: Se pueden escapar…

Los HTF estaban con collares y cadenas por todo el cuerpo.

Fliqpy: En mi opinión es una obra de arte.

Hiker: Lo dice el veterano sádico que se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que pena, para vencer a un tigre parlante y lo único que hace es ganar popularidad por ser un demente. ¡Ja! Patrañas. –Se cruza de brazos.

Fliqpy: ¿Es qué acaso quieres pelea?- Apunto de golpear.

Roy: Ya párenle.-Detiene al de cabello verde (Verde Pony TTwTT).- ¿Cómo hacemos para rehacer esto?

HTF: ¡PRIMERO EXPLIQUEN LO QUE PASO!

Kiorra: Bien, ya que todos ustedes son unos inútiles voy a contar todo lo que paso.-Saca un libro gigante.- Gracias a que lo copie todo.

Hiker: E-espera. ¿Copias todo lo que pasa en el CS? I-indecente…

Kiorra: ¡N-no! ¡I-idiota!

Giggles: Miedo…

Petunia: Repugnante.

Flaky niega repetidas veces.

Lammy: No puedo creer que hayas llegado a tal nivel de rareza.-Se aleja.

Russell: No se si decir que esto es para bien o para mal…- Una extraña sombra en sus ojos.

Kiorra: ¡Solo déjenme contar!-Asustado temblando como… ¡El pollito Pio!

**FLASH BACK.**

_Todos estaban alrededor de Fliqpy mientras Hiker estaba en frente y personas extrañas bailaban alrededor de ellos dos._

_Hiker: Te doy el poder… ¡DE POSEIDON!_

_Toothy-Tsuna: ¡IMPOSIBLE!_

_Cro-Marmot-Luffy: …_

_Sniffles-GoRuto: ¡No puede ser!_

_Cuddles-AvaMoon: No… ¡No, es imposible!_

_C, S, CM Y T: ¡EL PODER DE OGA! ¡¿QUIÉRES MATARNOS MUJER?_

_Hiker: En primera, soy una niña. Y en segunda, a Goku nadie lo mata._

_Sniffles-GoRuto: Pero el Goku de mi es incompleto ¡Es imposible que le gane a Oga!_

_Hiker: Cállate Sniffles, te odio.- Mira a otro lado._

_Sniffles-GoRuto: Que directa. Pero soy más inteligente que tú._

_Hiker: ¿Quieres apostar?-Frente con Frente._

_Sniffles-GoRuto: Dame todo lo que tengas, niña._

_Flippy: ¿N-no deberíamos separarlos? Estoy seguro que salió sangre de sus frentes._

_HTF menos Sniffles y Flippy: ¿Oyeron algo?_

_Flippy: Idiotas… -Se va a la esquina feliz…Digo triste._

_Roy: Bien, bien. Buenas noticias._

_HTF y Hiker: ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Barney dejo de drogarse? ¿O los telettubies están aquí?_

_Roy: No. Es otra cosa._

_En otro lado:_

_En un pizarrón estaban en frente Sniffles y Hiker_

_Sniffles: Dime la raíz cuadrada de 1600._

_Hiker:40._

_Sniffles: Raíz cuadrada de 1456._

_Hiker: 38, y tanto._

_Sniffles: 456 + 350 x 1023 -234 / 56._

_Hiker: …_

_HTF: ¡NO SABE!_

_Hiker: Roy…_

_Roy: Agh… Cállense y vean._

_Hiker: 350 x 1023….= 358050… /56: 6393. Si quieren decimal entonces .732 con 3 de ellos. Siguiendo serían. 6393 + 456= 6849 – 234= 6615. Con un total final de 6615. –Con una bata y ante ojos._

_Sniffles: Bien. Tu turno pero antes. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_Hiker: Primero va la Potencia, pero en este caso no hay, la potencia es el número de veces que se multiplica el no. Después la multiplicación, División, Suma y Resta. Fácil._

_Y un piano le cayó en la cara a la autora por ser una vil presumida._

_Hiker: Roy idiota._

_Sniffles: Tu turno…_

_Hiker: ¡Sí! XD Ahora… Dime cuanto es un unicornio a la potencia de 4 unicornios._

_Sniffles: Tonta Hiker. Es obvio que eso es Cereal. Hohohohoho._

_Hiker: Rayos. Lo supo. En fin…_

_HTF: ¿Cuándo empezaremos? Y a todo esto… ¿Eso fue algún problema matemático?_

_Hiker: 5x+ 3y= 80._

_Sniffles: Que tonta eres… Fácilmente puedo decirte que la X en este caso representa 16._

_Hiker: ¿¡Cómo llegaste a eso tan rápido?!_

_Sniffles: Con esto mi poder matemático incrementa 80 más._

_Hiker: ¡No!_

_Sniffles: La y obviamente representa el 0 en la operación. Ahora… 5 (16) + 3 (0)= 80. Comprobación: 5 x 16= 80 + 3x0= 0 =80. HOHOHOHOHO. Mi poder ha incrementado 100 más._

_Hiker: En realidad eso era una carta fácil. Mi poder es 2 veces mejor que el tuyo. Eso me dejo con 230 de poder Matemático. ¡Ríndete Sniffles! – Lo apunta con una regla._

_Sniffles: Pero es obvio que al tener 180 sumo a la línea de la división de par. Eso me da exactamente 50 puntos más. Lo que me da a entender que tengo lo mismo que tú… ¡Tú ríndete niña con complejo de Matemática!_

_Entonces la luz se apaga…_

_¿?: Kufufufu. ¿Qué están diciendo? Es obvio que los que se rendirán son ustedes…_

_Sniffles y Hiker: Tú eres…_

_¿?: Me llamo Verde. Puede que sea científico pero soy el mejor en todo este mundo. Los reto a ambos. ¡Pelea Matemática!_

_Sniffles: Por mí no hay problema._

_Hiker: Adelante si quieres._

_Roy: Bueno. Sigamos esto. Dejemos de mirar que esto se convertirá en algo peor._

_HTF asienten._

_Kiorra: La primera es de… __**L J H 27.**_

**HIKER?, no sabia que tenias un Chat Show (me guie por el nombre, lo siento) Bueno aqui te dejo retos y preguntas:****  
****CUDDLES: ¿Las pantunflas como para que? De paso comete 100 zanahorias toxicas.****  
****NUTTY: ¿Cuando inicio tu adiccion a los dulces? ¿Eres diabetico?****  
****SPLENDID Y SPLENDONT: Les dejo un par de hamburgesas LLENAS DE KRIPTONITA, COMANSELAS O LOS DESPELLEJO.****  
****ROY: ¿Tu y Hiker son hermanos?****  
****HIKER: Quema a viva a Flaky (no la odio, pero tu si, disfrutalo)****  
****POP: A LA GILLOTINA POR MAL PADRE.****  
****DISCO BEAR: Si te mueves explotas.****  
****LUMPY: Controla un reactor nuclear.****  
****Listo, eso sera todo por hoy.**

_Hiker desde lejos: ¡Estoy ocupada pero gracias por notarlo! No importa si te desviaste del sendero de la vi… -Le lanzan un borrador.- ¡IDIOTA! ¡VERDE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!_

_Roy: Ahora dinos._

_Cuddles estaba amarrado a una silla eléctrica mirando desconfiado a todos._

_Fliqpy: Responde mal, te va mal, responde bien, te va mal.-Asi es… El se apodero de la palanca._

_Cuddles: En las dos muero asi que ya que. Es porque…_

_Petunia, Shifty, Lifty y Splendid: ¡Es un princeso!_

_Cuddles: A callar. Es porque mis pies se pueden ensuciar. ¿Sabes cuantas bacterias hay en Happy Tree Town?_

_Petunia y Handy: Sonaste muy Petunia/Yo._

_Cuddles: Bi-_

_Fliqpy: Ya respondió hora de morir.-Jala la palanca._

_Cuddles: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡N…!_

_Y se murió._

_Al revivir le dieron las 100 zanahorias pero se rehusó._

_Cuddles: Lo siento, soy carnívoro._

_Fliqpy: Me vale lo que resta. Cométela plagió de Buggs Bunny._

_Cuddles: Tu cara es plagió de BB._

_HTF menos Cuddles y Fliqpy: No, es plagió de Rambo_

_Después de 100 zanahorias… Y un Cuddles muerto._

_Ahora todos rodeaban a Nutty._

_Nutty: Creo que fue al primer año. Un día salía a la calle (Nah, a donde más) y encontré un dulce tirado. Me lo comí y desde entonces…_

_Pop: Vamos a decir como que su padre no fue responsable._

_HTF menos Pop: Lo dice el gran padre, no mames._

_Giggles: Entonces ¿Es diabético?_

_Nutty: No._

_Toothy: Ciertamente ya se le hubiera bajado la presión muchas veces._

_Splendont: Uhum. Uhum._

_Roy: No sé porque pero me va a gustar este reto._

_Una nota cae del cielo con dos paquetes de hamburguesas._

_Roy: -Agarra el papelito.- … ¡Esto es un papelito de una galleta de la suerte!_

_Kiorra: Mi plan está casi completo. ¡NYAHAHAHA!_

Flippy: Espera. Para. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Kiorra: ¿A ti que te importa?

Flippy: ¡N-no es que me importe pero es mi segur… Digo la seguridad de todos!

Kiorra: Callaos o te censuro.

Flippy: Hay que genio.

_Splendid y Splendont estaban en frente de las dos hamburguesas._

_Kiorra y Roy: Agradezcan que es de Burger._

_Splendid: Dudo que sea de allí._

_Splendont: Bien aquí voy._

_Hiker desde lejos: Olvide decirles que tienen tiempo y les quedan 5 segundos._

_Splendont: A ok… ESPERA ¿¡QUÉ?!_

_Todos: 5._

_Splendid se estaba atragantando con la hamburguesa igual que Splendont._

_Todos: 4._

_3…_

_2…_

_Y Splendont se la comió completa. Sin embargo no veo el premio porque se puso a vomitar y se murió._

_Splendid: ¡Jah! ¡Como si Lhj fuera a venir!_

_Hiker desde lejos: No dudes de la narración y el poder que influye el lector, Did._

_Una persona con capa negra aparece de la puerta y despelleja a Splendid. Luego se va._

_Fliqpy: Gracias su estadía. Regrese pronto._

_HTF menos Fliqpy: Te quedas con menos víctimas._

_Fliqpy: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA REGRESAR!_

_Flaky: Bien… Ahora._

_Kiorra: Es mi trabajo ese. Shu, shu._

_Flaky: Que cruel…_

_Roy: Si, si. Espera… ¿Hermanos? Nah. Solo somos Oc y Autor. Hiker me creo con la personalidad de un compañero pero con la apariencia de Roy de Smash Bross. Pasa lo mismo con Kiorra y Marth y MA. Kiorra solo tiene personalidad de alguien no tiene apariencia vista. Mary también._

_Hiker desde lejos: Ya quisiera yo ser su hermana._

_Roy: Si, si. Ahora ven aca._

_Hiker desde lejos: Es imposible mi imagen allí porque estoy compitiendo con Verde._

_Verde desde lejos: Obvio que yo gano._

_Sniffles desde lejos: ¡Van empatados!_

_Roy: Tiene que ver con matar y Flaky._

_Hiker: ¿Decías?-Le susurran algo.- Ah… Pero quemar no es suficiente… - Sonrisa Cheshire.- Como amo a mis lectores.- Agarra del cabello a Flaky y la quema crucificada sonando Wich de fondo. Mientras que le traspasaba el cuerpo con cuchillos y cutters. Muahaha… Muahahahaha. ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! Ejem._

_Después la peli roja se va._

_Kiorra y Lumpy: ¿Qué es una guillotina?_

_Toothy: Lo van a ver en poco tiempo._

_Ahora todos estaban en una corte con Pop en la guillotina y sonando canciones victorianas de fondo._

_Fiqpy: Acusado de brujería y mal padre. ¡Mala fraternidad! ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?_

_Pop: ¡INOCENTE!_

_Fliqpy: El consejo lo ha declarado…_

_Giggles: Culpable._

_Russell: Culpable._

_Pickles: Culpable._

_Lammy: Culpable._

_DB: Inocente._

_Fliqpy: Mátenlo. –Matan a DB.- Es culpable. Pena de muerte. ¡Suelten la guillotina!_

_Todos: ¡GUILLOTINA! ¡GUILLOTINA!_

_Y Pop muere. Luego de ir al funeral y llegar al set y verlo allí sentado tipo Sherlock siguieron._

_Y para el siguiente reto. La tentación de la tentación. Disco Bear estaba jugando Just Dance con la canción Getleman._

_Disco Bear: Esto es horrible…_

_Mientras todos bailaban Gentleman._

_Disco Bear: Tentación… Muy grande… -Se mueve dos segundos y ¡KABOOM!_

_Hiker desde lejos y Deidara desde lejos: ¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!_

_Todos menos los 3 ausentes estaban en el espacio._

_Giggles: Puedo preguntar porque no le pidieron eso a uno de esos nerds._

_Russell: Y yo puedo preguntar por qué rayos no vinieron._

_Fliqpy: Lumpy, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir._

_Lumpy: Tranquilos amigos. Esto lo vi en un programa._

_HTF menos Lumpy: Fiu…_

_Lumpy: Tengo que cortar ese cable y…_

_HTF menos Lumpy: ¡NO LUMPY! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Y más KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

_Hiker: ¿Oyeron algo?_

_Verde: En lo absoluto._

_Sniffles: Concuerdo._

_H, V y S: Vuelva pronto._

_4 horas más tarde._

_**LA SEÑAL HA SIDO INTERRUMPIDA POR UN COMERCIAL DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO.**_

_**Russell: ¿Qué hago aquí?**_

_**Fliqpy: ¡HORA DE MORIR!**_

_**Russell: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Corre por su vida.**_

_**Flippy: Felices fiestas. El siguiente es un drama de poca cosa y poco presupuesto.**_

_**DRAMA-**_

_**Flaky: No ya no hay… Lápices.**_

_**HTF´S: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mambo! XD.**_

_**Flaky: Qué… rayos?**_

_**FIN DE DRAMA.**_

_**GRACIAS POR VER-**_

Hiker: ¿Qué fue eso?

Fliqpy: Creo que paso.

Kiorra: No. Era para no aburrir a nadie.

Cuddles: Comienzo a pensar que ya los aburrimos.

Aparece Marth con bolsas atrás de él Mary.

Marth: No había discos de… ¡¿Qué paso?!

Mary: Comienzo a imaginármelo.

Kiorra: No voy a comenzar de nuevo. Sigan escuchando.

_Kiorra: La otra es de __**Bloody Rose of Madnees.**_

**Karin: EXO! *Q*****  
****Ren: Controlate! -le patea-****  
****Louis: Mira un boton rojo que dice no presionar****  
****Karin: No! Fuera impulso de idiotez! -evitando tocar el boton magico rojo-****  
****Ren: Vayamos con las torturas, digo retos!****  
****Louis: Primer reto retuoso! a... el emo morado!****  
****Karin: Toothy!****  
****Ren: Ve a un lugar oscuro, piensa en tus errores, cortate las venas, intenta suicidarte, y cuando salgas actues como el emo que eres****  
****Karin: Segunda tortura torturosamente torturosa! a Fliqpy y Flippy (lo siento Flippy)****  
****Louis: Que los torturen con la maquina de tortura de la epoca medieval que crean que mas dolorosa para que cuenten sus secretos, yo los conozco... asi que sabre si mienten****  
****Karin: Tercer reto tortura! a Giggles****  
****Ren y Louis: Perra! Eres una Perraaaaa (8) -al estilo german-****  
****Karin: Hazle un favor al mundo y tirate de un edificio de 90 pisos! y al final caigas en una cama de clavos****  
****Ren: Eso no es tener misericordia?****  
****Karin: Miseri que?****  
****Louis: Misericordia****  
****Karin: No, no es miserico- eso que dijiste****  
****Ren: Jajajaja no puedes decir misericordia!****  
****Karin: Callate -lo patea- bueno a continuar con los retos que todos aman****  
****Splendont (Otoya) Splendid (Tokiya) Shifty (Ren) Cuddles (Natsuki) Nutty (Syo) Toothy (Masato) canten la de Maji Love 1000% tengo un trauma con esa cancion****  
****Louis: Esa no es la que una vez bailo Ren?****  
****Karin: Ren? el pervertido? bailo esa? es el apocalipsis! nos mataran zombies! me comeran! no quiero morir joven!****  
****Ren: Controlate -la abofetea-****  
****Karin: Callate perra! -le pega-****  
****Ren: Bueno, el siguiente reto es para... -redoble de tambores imaginario- Flaky!****  
****Louis: Tu pelirroja! hiciste algo malo!****  
****Karin: Si preguntas que es, es simple! te vimos! te vimos con la perra de Giggles! estaban... haciendo eso -con cara de asco- tu castigo será que te quemen viva por brujería****  
****Louis: Alcen las antorchas y a quemar a Flaky! ahora te odiamos!****  
****Ren: Yo siempre la odie****  
****Karin: A nadie le importa! -le dispara con una pistola que le robo a Kid, le robo a Patty-****  
****Patty: NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA****  
****Louis: El siguiente reto es para... -suspenso- Petunia****  
****Patty: Matenla matenla matenla! nyajajajaja****  
****Karin: Despues de matarla metanla a un lugar lleno de porquerias****  
****Ren: El siguiente reto es para Russell****  
****Karin: Canta el primer Opening de One Piece****  
****Louis: Y que luego Cuddles cante la de mientes de camila a Giggles****  
****Ren: Y luego Fliqpy y Flippy canten la de Monster de Skillet****  
****Louis: Y luego Splendid y Splendont canten la de Hero de Skillet****  
****Ren: Y luego Lammy cante junto a Mr. Pickles la de Animal I have become de Three Days Grace****  
****Louis: Y luego que Petunia cante la de Nada de Kudai****  
****Ren: Y luego Nutty la de Disfraz de Kudai****  
****Louis: Y luego -Karin lo patea-****  
****Karin: Ya estuvo, no es american idol ni X Factor****  
****Louis: Nooo! van a salir otros Maricas Direction****  
****Ren: Y otras Little Bitch!****  
****Karin: Entonces callense! ahora las preguntas****  
****Ren: Que prefieren: BTR, 1D, The Wanted, o Little Mix****  
****Louis: Que prefieren: SHINee, SuJu, Big Bang, EXO, TVXQ (Karin: lo que resta TToTT) F(x), Girls Generation, B2ST/BEAST, Sistar o SSS501****  
****Karin: Splendid como descubriste que Splendont era tu hermano? o porque piensas que es tu hermano?****  
****Ren: Flaky y Lammy, por lo que he visto en algunos lugares, hay mucha rivalidad entre ustedes... por que?****  
****Louis: Sniffles, tu que eres un genio, explicanos dos cosas, quien invento el pan?****  
****Ren: Y le podrías enseñar a esta niña matematicas y algebra, no entiende nada****  
****Louis: Ejemplo: cuanto es 3 657 87 - 23 x 0****  
****Karin: Pastaaa!****  
****Ren y Louis: :facepalm:****  
****Karin: Da igual, expliquenme algo.. porque chigaos siempre mueren por alguna estupidez?****  
****Ren: Sniffles: Como descubriste la genkidama, el kamehameha, y el rasengan?****  
****Louis: Cuddles: Por que selena te dio permiso de usar su traje de sailor scout y por que eres tambien maestro aire?****  
****Karin: Toothy... te amo! pero no más que splendont y flippy, no sabía que pertenecias a la familia Vongola, como lo descubriste? como descubrsite por primera vez la flama de la ultima voluntad?****  
****Ren: Que dura más, el relleno de Naruto, la edad de Ash, un partido de Oliver, una batalla de Dragon Ball o los capitulos de One Piece? la respuesta es muy sencilla****  
****Ren: Buano... mira ahi sigue el botón rojo que dice no oprimir****  
****Karin: -obsevandolo- No! Fuera impulso de idiotez!****  
****Louis: Que pasa si? -lo oprime y sale una nube de humo que dice "Why So Serious"-****  
****Ren: Mira una pistola -aparece una pistola y la toma y le apunta a Karin-****  
****Karin: No! soy inocente!****  
****Ren: -jala el gatillo y en vez de una bala sale un letrero que dice "BANG!"- Bang..****  
****Karin: mami -se desmalla-****  
****Louis: Bueno... nos vemos!**

_Los 3 genios aparecen._

_Hiker: Van a tener problema con la última._

_Sniffles: Si, es verdad. Hay que hacer cálculos._

_Verde: Bien, vamos._

_Hiker: Ya tengo la respuesta._

_Se van. Vuelve Hiker._

_Hiker: Espera. ¿Impulso de idiotez? ¡COSMO! ¡COSMO! ¡TE AMO!_

_Verde y Sniffles se la llevan._

_Toothy: ¿Soy emo?_

_Cuddles: No, no lo eres._

_Lo encierran en la cabina del terror._

_Toothy: Mis errores… Pero… No tengo._

_Niñas HTF: ¿Ninguno?_

_Toothy: Ninguno. A menos que ignorar sea uno. Oh… ¡SOY UN MALDITO IGNORANTE! –Empieza a llorar._

_S, V y H: Ignorante somos todos. Hasta Einstein._

_Toothy: -Comienza a cortarse las venas con una crayola.-_

_Luego del suicidio de Toothy (Suena como Creepy)._

_Ahora todos rodeaban a Fliqpy y a Flippy que estaban en el artefacto._

_Htf´s menos Flippy y Fliqpy: Kagome… Kagome…_

_Flippy: ¿Secretos?-Mira a Fliqpy._

_Fliqpy: ¿Secretos?-Mira a Flippy._

_Fliqpy: Bien… Me gusta Sailor Moon. ¡Y no estoy diciendo que me gustaría que Cuddles me diera el poder AvaMoon! ¡Por supuesto que si…!_

_HTF´s menos Fliqpy: No entendí…_

_Flippy: Me gusta la Nutella._

_Todos: ¡¿Quién no?!_

_Flippy: Le tengo miedo al monstruo debajo de la cama._

_Fliqpy: Duerme apegado a mí SIEMPRE. Y tiene un cuchillo debajo de la almohada._

_Flippy: Me gusta el pan._

_Fliqpy: Odio el color verde._

_Verde: ¡TÚ CARA ES LA QUE ODIO!- Desde lejos._

_Fliqpy: Y el… Negro. También el café. ¡Y ni mencionen el dorado! Tuve un trauma…_

_Giggles: Es irónico que diga que odia el verde si ese color viste siempre y además su cabello._

_Toothy: Cuéntanos del trauma Fliqpy…_

_Fliqpy: NO. Jamás_

_Toothy; Dijo que sus secretos. Ósea TODOS ¿No crees que traumas igual cuentan?_

_Pickles: Creo que abusa del poder._

_Toothy: Muerte… Venganza… ¡SASUKE!_

_Lammy: Ya me dio miedito Toothy._

_Fliqpy: Bien, contare. Fue una tarde de verano… El sol salía y me levante dispuesto a hacerme un gran desayuno. Tenía 5 años. Pero era inteligente. Obvio. Estar en la guerra desde chico se da por algo. De hecho ese año entre y…_

_Toothy: ¡CUENTA!_

_Fliqpy: Bien, bien, pero no te alteres. Tenía 5 años. Y baje normal mientras de fondo estaba la canción de (8) verano (8) de Phineas y Ferb. Entonces pronto cambio al TAN TAN TAN!_

_Lumpy: Leche con pan._

_Fliqpy: Asi es. Y era porque mi mamá me enseño un vestido… Mejor dicho… ¡Me estaba mostrando un traje con mallas! ¡MALLAS! ¡DORADAS! ¡PARECÍA EL JODIDO PLAGIÓ DE LINK DE ZELDA! Después tuve que usarlo en una obra de teatro… Nunca más volví a ver obras teatrales… Y menos con dorado o mallas…_

_Flippy: Me acuerdo de algo igual. También recuerdo haber tenido diversos padres. Uno era Fernández de una compañía. Otro fue un tal Luis era fontanero. Igual había un Raul, era Otaku. Estaba Hernán un gamer. Erick el veterinario. Kenny McCormick, un… puto. O una. ¡OH! ¡Igual recuerdo a un tal Pein, era miembro de una compañía, de hecho el líder. Era Akatsuki creo. Si no mal recuerdo, él fue el instructor de Fliqpy pero no le dio todo aprendizaje. ¡Ah! Igual había un ciego._

_The Mole se levanto confundido._

_Flippy: No tu Mole. Se llamaba Itachi y dijo que solo estaba allí porque no sabía dónde estaba y se perdió. Era igual de los Akatsuki. También estaban Zoro, pero no duraron. Estuvo con un mafioso llamado… ¡Reborn! Pero la abandono. ¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Y mi favorito! ¡MarQchi! Ese tipo era pro… Ay…que recuerdos…_

_Todos quedaron estupefactos e intentaron olvidar lo que dijo Flippy._

_Fliqpy: Mi verdadero papa se llama Pato. Tengo ropa interior de corazones arcoíris e iba a Ballet hasta mis 3 años. Se hacer el Split._

_Splendid: ¿Alguien dijo Banana Split?_

_Lifty: Ya me perdí._

_Flippy: Yo jugaba Mortal Kombat y ajedrez de niño… Ah… Las horas de Play por la mañana. Eran tan hermosas._

_Fliqpy: Y fuimos a las Bahamas. Allí conocí a mi buen amigo Hamtaro. Ah que recuerdos._

_Flippy: Igual estaban ese chico que me caía mal._

_Fliqpy: ¡Ese Ichigo se creía un super wow!_

_Flippy: No sabía si mentía o no._

_Fliqpy: Pero era wow._

_Petunia: -Con un PSP.- Ah. ¿Ya terminaron?_

_F y F: Si._

_Petunia: Y no hubo matanzas que bien._

_Kiorra: ¿Manzanas?- Mira a Cuddles._

_Cuddles: ¿Manzanas?-Mira a Splendont._

_Splendont: ¿Manzanas?...-_

_Kiorra, Cuddles y Splendont: ¡Oh, Manzanas!_

_Petunia y Lammy: ¡¿Qué tienen que ver las manzanas?!_

_Kiorra: Ah… Manzanas._

_Petunia y Lammy: ARH!_

_Cub: Mandarina…_

_Pop: LalalaSHalallalUNSGUPBANSGP!-Bailaba quien sabe que._

_Roy: Bien, siguiente._

_Estaban encima de un edificio de 90 pisos._

_Giggles: Ya me acostumbre a esto. Pero no me vaya a lanzar que no ten… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-La lanzan._

_Crash._

_Roy: Se rompió mi Tablet… Estaba jugando Plants vs Zombies…_

_Splendid y Lumpy: ¡OH DIOS SANTIO! ¡MISERICORDIA! ¡LALALALA SHALLALA!_

_Hiker ahora estaba allí._

_Roy: Con lo que me costó quitarle el trauma. No manches._

_Verde y Sniffles a lado de la chica._

_Verde: Creo que podemos hacer una pausa._

_Sniffles: Opino igual._

_Hiker: ¡WOOOOOO! ¡LOS VOY A ROBAR Y HARE YAOI CON USTEDES! ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡UTAPRI! ¡LALALALALA!_

_Splendont: Otoya Ittoki._

_Splendid: Tokiya Ichinose._

_Shifty: Ren Jinguuji._

_Cuddles: Natsuki Shinomiya._

_Nutty: Syo Kurusu._

_Toothy: Masato Hijirikawa._

_Hiker: Hace mucho que no uso esos nombres… Que tiempos…_

_Roy: Tranquila. El trauma se quita._

Hiker: Alto, para.

Kiorra: ¿Ahora qué?

Hiker: Vi al Pato Momo allí.

Kiorra: ¡¿Dónde?!

Hiker: -Le quita el libro y escribe algo.- Creo que me equivoque. ¡SIGUE!

Kiorra: O.o)/ Que te pico… Seguiré XD.

_Kiorra: ¡SOY POCO PRO! ¡PERO SOY UN SEXY UKE QUE SE LLEVO A FLIQPY AL ARMARIO! –Se alza la camisa que tiene "Zombie Gay" escrito._

Hiker: Kufufufu.

Kiorra: Te voy a matar.

Hiker: Si, ya se. Tú no eres sexy para nada. Ni siquiera sé si eres uke y sé que noo te llevaste a Fliqpy al armario.

Kiorra: Cobrare venganza.

_La música sonó y ninguno tenía idea de que hacer. Solo se quejaban del gay vestuario y se miraban con signos de interrogación._

_Hiker: Hagan Playback entonces…_

_Pone una grabadora en medio del escenario y después actúan como si ellos lo cantaran._

_Splendont: Dokidoki de kowaresou 1000% LOVE, HEY!__  
_  
_Ten, Are you ready?__  
__Nine, Are you ready?__  
__Eight, Are you ready?__  
__Seven,Six,__  
__Five, Are you ready?__  
__Four, Are you ready?__  
__Three, Are you ready?__  
__Two, One_

_Saa Let's Song!__  
__Yume wo utaou (Let's shout)__  
__Sora ni utaou (Let's go)__  
__Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou__  
__Mirai no chizu wo (Yes, yes) kimi to egakou__  
__Kono REBORYUUSHON (we are)__  
__ikimashou (STRISH)__  
__Ai wo change the star__  
__Check it out!__  
__Splendid y Splendont:__  
__GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou__  
__Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou__  
__Docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU__  
__KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE_

_Toothy y Shifty:_

_naze ka?__  
__kimi de__  
__afureteru__  
__kokoro__  
__sawagu__  
__fushigi na RAVE__  
__Cuddles y Nutty:__  
__Mada minu seiza wo__  
__futari de tsumuide__  
__kISU yori__  
__sugoi__  
__uta de sekai wo tsukurou__  
__Todos:__  
__Saa Let's Dance!__  
__Yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)__  
__Sora ni odorou (Let's go!)__  
__Yarisugi na kurai ga iisa__  
__junbi wa OK?__  
__Ikkai kiri no (Yes, yes)__  
__SUPESHARU jinsei__  
__Kyoukasho ni wa (We are)__  
__nottenai (STRISH)__  
__Ai wo change the star__  
__Check it out!_

_Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE__  
__Splendid y Splendont:__  
__Nana-iro no KONPASU ni__  
__Uh honeY jibun dake no Brand New Melody__  
__Mitsuketa yo "Rashisa" tte YATSU_

_Dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE__  
__Shifty y Toothy:_

_Tsuyoku__  
__Hibiku__  
__Knocking On The Mind__  
__Believe Heart__  
__Soshite__  
__Tokihanatsu SING__  
__Nutty y Cuddles:_

_Otokogi zenkai__  
__ORION koete__  
__Niji yori__  
__Kagayaku__  
__Hana wo sakasemashou__  
__Todos:_

_Saa Let's PIISU__  
__Yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!)__  
__Sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!)__  
__Nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka?__  
__Hyakumankai no (Yes, yes) shipai datte__  
__Kono RABU PASSHON (We are)__  
__Kujikenai (STRISH)__  
__Ai de change the star_

_Imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo__  
__Datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara_

_Saa Let's Song!__  
__Yume wo utaou (Let's shout)__  
__Sora ni utaou (Let's go)__  
__Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou__  
__Mirai no chizu wo (Yes, yes) kimi to egakou__  
__Kono REBORYUUSHON (we are)__  
__ikimashou (STRISH)__  
__Ai wo change the star__  
__Check it out!_

_Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE._

_Hiker: -Con lagrimitas.- Eso fue fantastic.-Vestida de Mephisto._

_4 horas después de autógrafos._

_Hiker: ¡MUERTE A FLAKY!-Está en la caminata "Ayúdanos a matar a Flaky con tú presencia."_

_Y mientras es rostizada como papita._

_1 hora luego…_

_Después de matar a Petunia la lanzan al basurero municipal._

_Hiker: Que tengas buena estadía-Se va._

_Petunia: ¡No me pueden dejar aquí!_

_Hiker: Puede que seas mi favorita pero no puedo oponerme a la decisión del lector. Lo tengo en mi contrato. Lo siento._

_Se va._

_1 Hora luego…_

_Hiker: Bueno! Ahora… ¡PRESENTAMOS A LA CONCURSANTE NO. 30 DE AMERICAN FACTOR! RUSSELL CANTANDO… PRIMER OPENING DE ONE PIECE!_

_Russell: Ola k ase._

_Nuestros sueños propondré__  
__debemos juntar__  
__Un tesoro escondido__  
__iremos a buscar__  
__One piece_

_La brújula esta vez__  
__no nos servirá__  
__solo el corazón__  
__la pasion nos guiará__  
__Si logro confirmar__  
__que un tesoro existe ya__  
__no será una leyenda__  
__lo podremos festejar_

_La emoción la tristeza__  
__demandados__  
__la pasión la alegría__  
__triunfará__  
__tengo poder en ti_

_Nuestros sueños propondré__  
__debemos juntar__  
__un tesoro escondido iremos a buscar__  
__el bolsillo llenar__  
__el tesoro encontrar__  
__Juntos,juntos__  
__navegar...__  
__One Piece_

_Cantaba subida a un barco de One Piece vestido de Luffy._

_Hiker: Excelente. Jueces, por favor._

_Roy: Tu entonación y actuación son magnificas.-Muestra el 9.5.- Pero algo te falto._

_Kiorra: Me prometieron comida. Y tienes 2._

_Russell: Eh? ._.)/_

_Kiorra: Mi decisión, mis reglas, mi ley, Bitch._

_Russell: Ah, okas._

_Verde: 7.6 La entonación fue un total de 45% estable._

_Hiker: Gracias por participar Russell. Los siguientes son los no. 345 y 345. ¡FLIQPY Y FLIPPY CANTANDO MONSTER!_

_Fliqpy y Flippy entran vestidos de Gansos._

_Fliqpy y Fliqpy: Acabemos con esto._

_Flippy:_

_The secret side of me__  
__I never let you see__  
__I keep it caged but I can't control it.__  
__So stay away from me__  
__The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_Fliqpy:_

_It's scratchin on the walls,__  
__In the closet in the halls__  
__It comes awake and I can't control it__  
__Hidin under the bed,__  
__In my body in my head__  
__Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end_

_Ambos:__  
__I feel it deep within,__  
__It's just beneath the skin,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,__  
__The nightmare's just begun,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I feel like a monster!_

_Fliqpy_

_My secret side I keep__  
__Hid under lock and key__  
__I keep it caged but I can't control it-__  
__Cause if I let him out,__  
__He'll tear me up—break me down.__  
__Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?_

_I feel it deep within,__  
__It's just beneath the skin,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_Fliqpy:_

_I hate what I've become,__  
__The nightmare's just begun,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!__  
__I feel it deep within,__  
__It's just beneath the skin,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I feel like a monster!__  
__Its hidin in the dark,__  
__Its teeth are razor sharp,__  
__There's no escape for me__  
__It wants my soul—it wants my heart_

_Ambos:_

_No one can hear me scream,__  
__Maybe its just a dream,__  
__Or maybe its inside of me__  
__Stop this monster!__  
__I feel it deep within,__  
__It's just beneath the skin,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!__  
__I hate what I've become,__  
__The nightmare's just begun,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!__  
__I feel it deep within,__  
__It's just beneath the skin,__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!__  
__Ive gotta lose control!__  
__Heres something, let it go!__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I feel like a monster!__  
__I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

_Hiker: Bien, bien. Jueces._

_Kiorra: 2._

_Roy: 5_

_Verde: 4_

_Hiker: Buen trabajo. Los siguientes son… Los No. 234 Y 234 (Pares es igual de número), Splendid y Splendont cantando Hero!_

_Splendid: ¡BIEN!_

_Splendont: Lo que me faltaba compartir escenario con ese.- Apunta al peli azul._

_Splendid y Splendont: Pero que más da._

_i'm just a step away__  
__i'm a just a breath away__  
__losin my faith today_

_Splendont: fallin off the edge today_

_i am just a man__  
__not superhuman_

_Splendont: i'm not superhuman_

_someone save me from the hate_

_it's just another war__  
__just another family torn_

_Splendont: falling from my faith today_

_just a step from the edge__  
__just another day in the world we live_

_chorus:__  
__i need a hero to save me now__  
__i need a hero_

_Splendont: save me now_

_i need a hero to save my life__  
__a hero'll save me_

_Splendont: just in time_

_i gotta fight today__  
__to live another day__  
__speakin my mind today_

_Splendont: my voice will be heard today_

_i've gotta make a stand__  
__but i am just a man_

_Splendont: i'm not superhuman__  
__my voice will be heard today_

_it's just another war__  
__just another family torn_

_Splendont:__  
__my voice will be heard today__  
__it's just another kill__  
__he countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_who's gonna fight for what's right who's__  
__gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives_

_Splendont: and we're not ready to die._

_who's gonna fight for the weak__  
__who's gonna make 'em believe__  
__i've got a hero_

_Splendont: i've got a herolivin in me._

_i'm gonna fight for whats right today i'm speaking my mind__  
__and if it kills me tonight._

_Splendont: i will be ready to die._

_a hero's not afraid to give his life__  
__a hero's gonna save me just in time._

_Hiker: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOOO! Digo Jueves. Digo jueces._

_Kiorra: 2_

_Roy: 9.5_

_Verde: 7._

_Hiker: No les fue mal… Bueno. Siguiente. Ellos son Lammy y Pickles. No. 435 y 435. ¡Cantando Animal i have Become!_

_Lammy:__  
__I can't escape this hell__  
__So many times i've tried__  
__But i'm still caged inside__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one would ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal__  
__(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself__  
__(I can't escape myself)__  
__So many times i've lied__  
__(So many times i've lied)__  
__But there's still rage inside__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself._

_Pickles:_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one would ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself__  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare__  
__I can't escape this animal_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_Lammy:_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Pickles:_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Ambos:_

_Somebody help me tame this animal__  
__(This animal I have become)_

_Hiker: Wow… Me dejó… Traumada._

_Roy: NO más traumas por favor. 4 por el trauma._

_Lammy: ¿Qué?_

_Verde: 8._

_Kiorra: 2._

_Hiker: ¡SIGUIENTE! ELLA ES LA NO.4 CANTANDO NADA (Nada es igual)! ¡Petunia!-Con una banderita de "I love Kudai_

_Petunia:_

_Aún no entiendo qué pasó__  
__Como fue que me cambió la vida,__  
__Ya no se ni lo que soy__  
__Tengo hasta la identidad perdida_

_Siento espinas recorrer mi voz__  
__Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae__  
__Entre mis pensamientos__  
__Nada es igual tu ya no estás__  
__Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual__  
__Nada es igual_

_Nadie me puede entender__  
__Que haces falta a veces__  
__Todavia,__  
__Sobrevivo en el ayer__  
__Trato de salvarme cada día_

_Siento espinas recorrer mi voz__  
__Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae__  
__Entre mis pensamientos__  
__Nada es igual tu ya no estás__  
__Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual__  
__Nada es igual_

_La lluvia cae__  
__Si tu no estás__  
__Nada es igual_

_La lluvia cae__  
__Si tu no estás__  
__Nada es igual_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae__  
__Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae__  
__Entre mis pensamientos__  
__Nada es igual tu ya no estás__  
__Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual - nada es igual -__  
__Nada es igual - nada es igual -__  
__Nada es igual - nada es igual -__  
__Nada es igual - nada es igual -_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae__  
__Entre mis pensamientos__  
__Nada es igual tu ya no estás__  
__Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae__  
__Entre mis pensamientos__  
__Nada es igual tu ya no estás__  
__Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual__  
__Nada es igual._

_Hiker: ¡TE AMO KUDAI! Jueces por favor._

_Roy: 10._

_Kiorra: 2._

_Verde: 8._

_Hiker: Okey… Los jueces no son muy emotivos… ¡EL SIGUIENTE, EL NO.2! ¡NUTTY CANTANDO DISFRAZ!_

_(Por problemas de Kiorra que canta tan mal y ya no quiere cantar lo que cantaron los HTF no se pondrán letra. (Traductor más específico: Ya me canse de copiar-pegar letras de canciones) Capizzi? XD)._

_Nutty canta la de Disfraz de Kudai._

_Roy: 8._

_Kiorra: 2._

_Verde: 7._

_Hiker: Ya basta. Los jueces me hartan de ser muy poco emotivos. Pasemos al ganador… ¡GANADOR DE PELEAS DE GALLOS Y DE MÁS! ¡CUDDLESSSSSSSSSSSS! Cantando Mientes…-Se va._

_Se apaga todo el set y luego una luz alumbra a Giggles y otra al escenario._

_Cuddles hace su entrada poniéndose en la lucecita pero… La luz se iba a cada rato._

_Cuddles: ¡AQUÍ VO…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Si. Se cayó de la ventana._

_Después de que Cuddles vuelva con ramitas en el cabello._

_Cuddles:_

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,__  
__tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,__  
__tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,__  
__si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,__  
__no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes__  
__ya no tiene caso que lo intentes__  
__no me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte__  
__busca tu camino en otra parte__  
__mientras busco el tiempo que perdí__  
__y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,__  
__sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,__  
__el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí__  
__las cosas no suceden porque si,__  
__no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes__  
__ya no tiene caso que lo intentes__  
__no me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte__  
__busca tu camino en otra parte__  
__mientras busco el tiempo que perdí__  
__y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte__  
__busca tu camino en otra parte__  
__mientras busco el tiempo que perdí__  
__y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,__  
__y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,__  
__y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Hiker: ¡CUDDLES TE AMO! ¡EN TU CARA GIGGLES! ¡HEY BITCH! –Agarra a Cuddles por los hombros._

_Se abrazan como borrachos._

_Hiker y Cuddles: (8) ¡MIENTES! ¡PAGAME LA RENTA O SHALALALA! (8)._

_Giggles: Tanta canción para acabar asi._

_Hiker: Quedan más retos pero esto es ¡HERMOSO! ¡MIENTES BITCH!-Señalan a Giggles.- Bueno sigamos. Si… Yo tampoco quiero ver otros dos grupos de féminas y tipos que solo alteran el orden mundialmente.- Lee de nuevo.- Cuando preguntan ¿Qué prefieren? O ese tipo de cosas es todos… ¿No? Bueno tomémoslo asi._

_Todos: BTR. Son más normales que los otros._

_HTF: Girls Generation._

_Los del Set: ¡BIG BANG!_

_Splendid: Es mi espejismo según él. ¡Pero solo está avergonzado de que soy su hermano favorito!_

_Splendont: Primero: Ni que tuviera otro. Segundo: ¡NO ESTOY AVERGONZADO!_

_Splendid: Haya va de nuevo. No seas tímido.-Le pica con un palito la mejilla._

_Splendont: Lo mato.-Se le lanza._

_Kiorra: ¡SEPARENLOS!_

_2 horas luego…_

_Flaky: No se…_

_Lammy: Porque a mi me usan como la zorra/ puta y/o perra de la historia y a ella la doncella de flores de sakura. No jodan._

_Flaky: P-pero._

_Hiker: ¡NO DIGAS NADA! –Le lanza un pato._

_Lammy: Por eso._

_Hiker: Sniffles. Ve. Te eligo Digimon!-Se abre un portal y se lo lleva.- Aunque la respuesta es 3 657 64._

_Verde: No presumas. Eso es tan fácil como comer pan._

_Hiker: Tal vez el pan no es fácil de comer._

_Verde y Hiker se miran con rayitos._

_HTF: Ni nosotros sabemos… Poco presupuesto._

_Sniffles desde algún lugar: Desde que se me concedió ser Naruto y Goku._

_Cuddles: ¡PORQUE ESO LO DIJO EL DESTINO! ¡SELENA ME AMA!_

_Hiker: Atrás Selena.- La amenaza con una espada… de hule. Lee de nuevo.- Karin-sama aléjese de Toothy. El es mío…-Se lanza a Toothy._

_Toothy: -Con la autora encima.- Ni yo lo sabía pero igual que los otros se me concedió ser Tsuna Vongola Sawada. (¿?) Aunque solo tengo su anillo y no el de los otros… Desccubrí mi flama de última voluntad cuando pelee con SnifflesGoRuto y CuddlesAvaMoon._

_Hiker: ¡YO SE! –Aun encima de Toothy.- Un partido de Oliver queda de 5to lugar. Después le sigue peleas de Dragon Ball son como 5-6 episodios más que lo de Oliver que son como 3-5. 3cer lugar va relleno de Naruto que son 200 episodios más o menos, luego sigue los episodios de One Piece (Que son como unos 600). Y obviamente la respuesta es la edad de Ash. ¿Por qué? Porque es una serie más antigua. De la edad de Dragon Ball y Digimon. Por lo tanto Ash lleva años siendo de la misma edad._

_HTF: ¿Cómo es qué sabe todo esto?_

_Hiker: Cuando se trata de Otakudeces yo soy la mejor para el trabajo. Karin-sama corríjame si estoy mal (Aunque lo dudo)._

_Roy: Y con eso terminamos… Oigan. Fliqpy y los demás han estado callados._

_4 segundos de silencio y se escucha la risa de Fliqpy y un KABOOOOOOOOOM!_

Marth: Hablando de poderes nos falta coronar a un Ichigo y a un Natsu.

Hiker: Si es cierto…

Kiorra: Bueno. Resulto que Fliqpy golpeo a Sniffles cuando llego y el molesto hizo una Genkidama y esto paso.

Hiker: Sniffles y Fliqpy tendrán su escarmiento…-Los mira tipo niña del exorcista.

Los dos macho que se respeta se abrazan.

F y S: Mamiii…

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Ahh! Este lugar es nostálgico.**

**Roy: ¡El próximo capítulo los vamos a matar!**

**Hiker: ¿Qué? ¡N-NO! ¡NO LE CREAN ESTÁ LOCO! Habla de matar de risa, DE RISA. N-no quiero matarlos… ¡NO ME MATEN!-Sale corriendo.**

**Flik-IttekiMaa…Su (Honores de Roy).-_-U**


	8. Sable levantandole el animo a la Autora!

Hiker: -En una esquinita.- Estoy que me lleva la ola que llevo a mi beffuqui el camarón… ¡Mi antigua fue saturada! Tranquilos, tranquilos. –Mira al público con un aura depresiva.- ¡Pero sus reviews seguirán intactos! Aunque cierta persona me alegro el día con su segundo review XD.

Roy: Cierta persona se verá hasta abajo.

Marth: Y cierta persona será alabada (¿?).

Hiker: Bien… ¡Iniciemos! ¡FLIQPY!-De la nada aparece Fliqpy atrás de una pared.

Fliqpy: ¿No me llamaron?

Hiker: No te llamamos.

Fliqpy: Ah,… ¿Y…?

Hiker: ¿Y qué?

Fliqpy: ¿Qué no me vas a decir?

Hiker: Que no leas la primera.

Fliqpy: Y la primera es de…

Roy y HTF menos Fliqpy: ¡Alto!

Fliqpy y Hiker: ¿Qué?-Miran a los HTF y a Roy.

Roy: Primera: Algo se traen ustedes dos. No se llevan ni bien y ahora están que se echan flores.

Fliqpy: ¿Y tú qué?

Roy: Silencio! Segunda! ¿No te dijo que no leyeras la…?-Loading…Loading…2…1- Ah…-Reacción retrasada.

Toothy: En realidad yo iba preguntar porque Fliqpy tenía la carta al revés.

Kiorra: Esa también es una buena pregunta.-Señala la carta.

Cuddles: Pero… ¿Qué no esa puerta es muy pequeña?-Señala la puerta del pasillo.

Giggles: ¡Nos llevara al País de las Maravillas! ¡Vamos amigos!-Y Giggles en un intento por irse es detenida por Flippy.

Flippy: Nada de que Maravillas. Tú te quedas a sufrir.-Se la lleva amarrada como perro.

Giggles: ._.) Lo intente… No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme.

Shifty: A todo esto… ¿Pueden leer la primera?-Arriba de 10 docenas de libros.

Nutty: ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta allá?-Con 8 paletas en la boca ¿Cómo? Quien sabe…

Lifty: ¡HERMANO! ¡¿CÓMO TE VA ALLÍ ARRIBA?!-Vieron el pulgar arriba de Shifty dando a entender que estaba bien.

Flaky: ¿C-cómo llego allí?

Todos miran a Sniffles.

Sniffles: ¡SILENCIO! ¡USTEDES NO ENTENDERÍAN!-A lado de los libros que subieron a Shifty casi casi al cielo.

Hiker: Déjenlo al pobre. Está estresado. Fliqpy lee la primera.

Fliqpy: ¡Por fin! La primera es de… **Sable343: **

**Sable estaba mirando un poco fastidiado a sus estupidos ayudantes que estaban jugando un partido de futbol****  
****Sable: Ademas de que no trabajan...tienen que hacer eso, bah, me ire a la oficina****  
****Media hora mas tarde****  
****Sable: James, tienes alguna idea?****  
****James:-desde otra habitacion- Esperame! me falata ponerme esto****  
****Sable: -Comienza a darle un sorbo a su bebida-.****  
****James: Listo-James tenia una chaqueta chandal negra con detalles azules luminosos "estilo pelicula de Tron" y unos pantalones chandal de igual color- Como me veo?****  
****Sable: Bien, bueno pon tu los retos-vuelve a beber de su bebida-.****  
****James: Ok****  
****"Flaky: Ten un pequeño regalo-pone un regalo- No se que tenga adentro, abrelo bajo tu propio riesgo****  
****Flippy: Gay, bueno, ejem, te gusta Lammy?****  
****Lammy: Te gusta Flippy****  
****Fliqpy: Te gusta Hiker?****  
****Hiker: Te gusta Roy?****  
****Fliqpy: Vistete como el Power Ranger Dorado!****  
****Cuddles: Canta Trolololo de Eduard Khil****  
****Todos: Alguien me puede decir el significado de "baka"? No lo entiendo****  
****Petunia: Viola a Handy XD****  
****Giggles: Puta, vistete de iron man"****  
****James: Listo!****  
****Sable: Parece que alguien no tenia mucha creatividad hoy eh?****  
****La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Mariel****  
****Mariel: HOLA!****  
****Sable: Otra vez tu aqui?****  
****James: Hola Mariel, quieres hacer los retos?****  
****Mariel: Para eso estoy aqui jeje****  
****Sable: JAMES!-Dice enojado-.****  
****"Bueno bueno, hare esto rapido por que Sable me quiere sacar de la habitacion jeje****  
****Todos: Que opinan de sable? a mi me parece que es un duende gruñon jeje"****  
****Sable: MARIEL!****  
****"Ha ya esta bueno****  
****Mujeres: VAMONOS DE COMPRAS TODAS! DEJEN A LOS HOMBRES AHI Y VAMONOS AMIGAS!"****  
****James: Vaya****  
****Sable: Por lo menos te vas a ir de aqui****  
****Mariel: Es que me falta un poco de ropa****  
****Sable: Como sea-le da la espalda- Adios!**

**James y Mariel: ADIOS!****...**

Hiker: Bienvenido Sable! Flaky atrapa!-Lanza el regalo y con dificultad la nombrada lo agarra.

Flaky: ¿B-bajo mi propio riesgo? E-eso suena peligroso…-Ve el regalo.

Hiker: Lo lamente, en realidad no. Esta en esta hoja que firmaste.-Señala una hoja en un pizarrón con capa protectora y por si acaso unos lobos alrededor.

Flaky:¿C-cuándo firme mi sentencia a muerte? O.O

Hiker: Hace mucho tiempo… Mucho…-Aire tétrico.

Flaky: Bien…-Abre el regalo (Roy: ¡PIENSA RÁPIDO!|Hiker: ¡CÁLLATE ROY! ¡ESTOY PENSANDO!) Y había…

Quitando la tapa y… Flaky muere por un Cuchillo en el ojo.

Fliqpy: Amo mi trabajo.-Pues… El paso el regalo con un cuchillo y cuando Flaky abrió la tapa se lo clavo en el ojo.

Flippy: Porque… ¿Por qué Diosito? ¡Yo fui a defender mi ciudad y me pagas con eso!-Señala a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: Bueno… Eso es insultante… ¡VUELVE COBARDE!-Persigue a Flippy.

Splendid: Coraje el perro cobarde XD.

Russell: ¿Y dejamos su cadáver allí?-Señala a Flaky.

Hiker: Pues ya ensució los pisos nada que pueda hacer X3.

Flippy desde lejos: ¡NOOO! ¡ELLA ES UNA PSICÓPATA!

De la nada suena Rugrats Theory.

Hiker: Da miedo que suene de la nada…

Lammy: ¿Esa no fue una afirmación?-Todos asienten.

Fliqpy y Hiker: … -Se miran.

Fliqpy: Si me gusta…-Todos lo miran shokeados.- …ría matarla XD.

Fliqpy nos troleo…

Hiker: XD Que bueno que tus sentimientos a mi son tan hermosos.-Sarcasmo everywhere.

Fliqpy: Lo sé.

Hiker: ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Roy?

Roy: … ¿Qué?-Mira a Hiker.

Hiker: No me gusta XD. Es gran amigo-con-personalidad-no-suya.

Roy: Me sentiré halago X3.

Luego de una 1 hora…

¿?: Para defender al mundo del caos… ¡Para defender a las personas de la maldad! ¡Aquí El power Ranger Doradooooooooo!-Arriba del montón de libros vemos a Fliqpy.

Hiker: ¿Cómo estará con eso de su trauma del dorado?

Toothy: Esta temblando ¡MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ¡Éxito para el lector!-Con un cartel que dice "Arriba las mallas doradas."

Fliqpy: Y-y… Para la destrucción del c-caos… Y…. ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-Si…Fliqpy se cayó de tanto que le temblaban las piernas.- Dorado…Dorado…Mallas…Teatro…Mamá…Obra… Shit!

Hiker: Lo hacemos sufrir XD.

Y ahora vemos un escenario.

Hiker: ¡Y en el segundo episodio de American Factor! Cuddles ha pasado a la semi final! Sus contrincantes son cada vez más temibles!-Con traje de presentadora.- ¡Con ustedes Cuddles cantando Trolololo!

Cuddles: Pues… ¿Hola?

Alguien del público que no es Splendont: ¡COMIENZA!

Cuddles: Hay… Que humor…

I am very glad, because I'm finally returning back home (Trololo).

_Aaaaayayaya, ayaya, ya, yaya.__  
Oooooh oooooh, yayaya, yayaya, ya, yaya.__  
yuyuyuyuyuy, uyuyuy, uyuyuy, hohohohoho.__  
yuyuyuyuyuy, uyuyuy, uyuyuy, oooooooo, yoyoyo, yoyoyo, yo, yoyo.__  
Nanananana, nanana, nanana, nanana, nanana.__  
Nanananana, nanana, nanana, nanananana.__  
Nananananaaaaaaaaaaa nanana, nanana, na, nana.__  
Lololololoooooo, lolalaaaaaaaa, lalala, la, lala.__  
Hohohohoho, hohoho, hohoho, hohohohoho.__  
Lohohohoho, hohoho, hohoho, lololololo.__  
Aaaayyyyyyyyy, yyy, lalala, la, lala.__  
Hooooooooo, paparararaya, raraya, lalala, la, lala.__  
Lalalala, lalala, lalala, trololololo.__  
Trololololo, lololo, lololo,__  
Hahahahaha, hahahahaha, hahahahaha, hahahahaha.__  
Lolololo-lololo-lololo-lololo-lololo-lololo-lololo .__  
Aaaaaaaaaalalalaaa, lalala, la, lala.__  
Ooooo, lololo, lalala, la, lala.__  
Lalalalala, lalala, lalala, hohohohoho.__  
Lalalalala, lalala, lalala, ooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

Hiker: ¡Jueces!-Señala a la mesa de en frente.

Roy: 8.

Kiorra: ¿Qué eso no es puro grito? 2.

Hiker: Juez Kiorra por favor de otro número!

Kiorra: ¡Bien! 3.

Hiker: -FacePalm-.

Mary Ann: -Aparece de la nada.- ¡Oigan! ¡Era mi día libre!

Hiker: Nada de día libre. Ya has tenido como 2 capítulos ausente.

Mary: Me voy a vengar TToTT. Estaba viendo a Barney!-Todos la miran.- ¡Digo 5!

Cuddles: ¿Buena puntuación?

Hiker: ¡Tal vez! Pues James. "Baka" Es una palabra japonés que Otakus (O adictos) usan para referirse a "idiota." O "Tonto."-Con lentes y bata y alguien le lanza algo.

Sniffles desde lejos: ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO SABÍA!

Hiker: ¡DEJA DE LANZARME COSAS!-Le lanza un libro.

Y mientras ellos se lanzaban cosas…

Kiorra: Parece que tendré que dirigir el pro…-Una patada mortal voladora nivel Dios lo saca volando.

Mary: Yo lo hare, Bitche´s! ¡Petunia!

Petunia: ¿Violar? ¿Es posible qué yo pueda hacer eso a un chico?

Mary: Intentalo o lo hago yo.-Saca un taladro.

Petunia: ¡Handy! ¡Vamos!-Sale corriendo con Handy.

1 hora después…

Ahora vemos a Giggles-Iron.

Giggles-Iron: … Me veo mal.

Cuddles: -Aguantándose la risa.- Ni se te ve la cara.-Se tira al suelo.

Giggles-Iron: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

Fliqpy: ¡SUFRE! ¡SUFRE LO QUE SUFRÍ!

Giggles-Iron: … Ehm…Esta bien.-Va con Flippy.- ¡Yo soy tú padre!

Flippy: ¡MI PADRE ES DARK VEIDER! (Hiker: Leyeron bien, Dark VEIDER XD).

Giggles-Iron: Lo intentaste Giggles…Lo intentaste…-En una esquina.

Splendid: Lo mejor del caso es que tiene voz ultra tumba.

Russell: Parece mi viejo amigo Dark… El era asombroso…

Lumpy: No entendí… ¿Es Dark Veider o no?

Sniffles y Russell: -FacePalm.-

Ahora todos estaban frente a una pantalla que decía "¿Qué opinan de Sable? Responde o un rayo te matara (¿?)"…

Roy: Flippy.

Flippy: Es un lector que hace sufrir a Fliqpy por todos.-Levanta el pulgar.

Roy: Sniffles.

Sniffles: Una mente un tanto…

Roy: Entendimos… Russell.

Russell: Pues… ¿Sería un gran pirata?

Roy: Lumpy.

Lumpy: ¿De qué me perdí? –FacePalm para todos.

Roy: Si siguen con la FacePalm su frente va a quedar roja.-Todos se ven a un espejo empujándose en el proceso.-Nutty.

Nutty: … No envía dulces… ¡MERECE MORIR!

Roy: El tiene el poder de matarte Nutty.-Mano en el hombro del nombrado.- En fin, Giggles.

Giggles: Es lo peor…

Roy: Siento que es por lo del reto y la palabra… Petunia.

Petunia: Pues… No me ha hecho casi nada de lo que me haga decir que es un ser horrible y lleno de maldad asique.-Alza el pulgar.

Roy: Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: Que se muera.

Roy: … Okey… Lammy.

Lammy: No lo sé. Tal vez bien…

Roy: Flaky.

Flaky: … ¡Mal! ¡Ese regalo era del demonio!

Hiker: ¡TU CARA ES DEL DEMONIO! ¡Ese regalo fue lo más pro que te darán!

Flaky: Grr!

Hiker: ARG!

Roy: Bien, basta.-Las separa antes de que haya un ring para pelear.- Disco Bear.

DB: No ha hecho nada conmigo. No lo sé, tal vez que es un ser de alma noble.

Roy: Si supieras del último…Si supieras… En fin. P… ¡POP TÚ HIJO!-Señala a Cub que está a punto de cortarse con… una sierra.

Pop: ¿Eh…? ¿Qu…? ¡CUB!-Sale en busca del niño.

Roy: Ya no sé si ese niñito es masoquista o no… Pickles-olvidado.

Pickles: ¿Por qué el olvidado?

Roy: No has hablado y nadie te toma en cuenta XD.

Pickles: Me siento insultado… Bueno… Creo que es una persona un poco más amable con la señorita asique… Es buen tipo.

Roy: Cuddles.

Cuddles: … Ogro visto y derecho.

Roy: Bien… Toothy.

Toothy: ¡ES EL TIPO MÁS PRO DEL PLANETA! ¡Sufre Fliqpy! ¡SUFREEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Quedo traumadito el pobre…

Roy: Toothy tranquilízate! ¡REFLEXIONA!-Le da una bofetada dramática.- ¡The mole!

Cri…Cri…Cri..

HTF Menos The Mole: ¿Dónde está The Mole?

Roy: ...-Mira la puerta de candados con un letrero enorme que dice "Libertad".- Oh SHIT! ¡Lo voy a buscar! ¡KIORRA!-Sale el nombrado de la cocina con un bote de palomitas en la mano.- ¿Dónde estabas? -_-"

Kiorra: Me fui al cine con Mary. ¿Sabías qué ya sé porque la llaman Inmortalidad del cangrejo?

Mary: ¡DON CANGREJO!-Desde el techo.

Roy: ¿Viste a The Mole?

Mary:¡Ah sí! Estaba junto a Ash y Pikachu en la 3ra fila del cine.

Roy: ¡Lo voy a buscar! ¡Kiorra encárgate! ¡Mary! ¡Ve que no hagan nada estúpido!-Se va.

Kiorra: ¿Y Marth?-Estoy narrando.-oh… Bueno… Pues… Splendid?

Splendid: ¿Qué cosa?

Kiorra: Pues… Qué opinas de Sable343.

Splendid: Oh! Pues es un tipo Cool… No me ha hecho nada malo, creo…-

Kiorra: Ah… Interesante. Splendont.

Splendont: … Pues yo se lo dedicare con una canción.

HTF menos Splendont:¡NO LO ES…!

Splendont: (8) Te odio yo! ¡Y tú a mí! ¡Somos una familia infeliz! (Hiker: No son familia!) Con un fuerte balazo! Directo al hospital! ¡Y de allí al funerallll! (8).-Todos se quedan con cara de "¿No sabe que lo pueden matar?"

Hiker: Splendont siendo tan… Inteligente desde tiempos antiguos…

Kiorra: Supongo que Todos son Todos ¿No? Pues… Ahora Shifty.

Shifty: ¿Yo qué?-Contesta.- ¿Qué es esa voz? –Mira al cielo.- Oh dios… Narra lo que hago… ¡ME VIGILAN! ¡MAMÁ!

Lifty: -FacePalm.- -Le susurra algo a Shifty quien se da un bofetada luego.-

Shifty: ¡Nunca me dijeron que alguien narraba mis pasos! –Alza el puño justiciero.- En fin… Pues ha de ser una persona pro?

Lifty: Si tú piensas asi, asi pensare yo.-Traducción: No quiere decir nada.- ¡OYE!

Kiorra: No sé quien más falta… Y Pop no queremos escucharlo diciendo una historia de "En mis tiempos…"-Copiando a Pop.- Y Cub… Se lo llevo su padre. Asique… ¡Autora!

Hiker: ¿Yo qué?-En una caja.

Mary: ¿Por qué estas en una caja?

Hiker: Porque es la moda!

DB: Moda!-En una caja al lado.

Hiker: Bueno decían… ¿Qué pienso? Pues… Es una persona cómica, y pues… es cool como dice Splendid XD.

Splendid: ¡No sabe que más decir!

Hiker: ¡Silencio Splendid!-Le lanza un tubo.- Bueno mis queridas HTFNianas vayan.-Las corretea al portal.- Cuídalas Mariel! Que buscarlas luego es un lío.

Roy: Todavía recuerdo como los cazamos…

Hiker: Y la verdadera presa fue Pickles y Cuddles.

Roy: Que recuerdos…

Hiker: Bye-Bye Sable! Hasta otra!

Kiorra: Siguiente léela Lammy.

Lammy: Es la primera que leo… La segunda es de… **Bloody Rose of Madness:**

**Karin: Serán cortos y leves los retos****  
****1- Splendid y Fliqpy que los desmiembren pero no mueran para que sufran****  
****2- Kiorra... es mujer? o hombre? yo creo que es mujer :D****  
****Hiker estas en lo correcto! Lo que dura mas es la edad de Ash!****  
****3- Flaky y Giggles, que las quemen por brujeria, posecion de arman y por perras****  
****4- Cuddles... que te metan a una bañera de zanahorias radioactivas! que se vaya llenando poco a poco y te pueda ahogar, solo te puedes salvar comiendotelas ;D****  
****5- Toothy... eres emo! lo sé! -lo señala culpable- aceptalo o seguire insistiendo****  
****Preguntas c:****  
****Petunia, no logro entender tu miedo a la suciedad, explicamelo****  
****Sniffles, cuantas hormigas te has comido en tu tiempo presente****  
****Shifty y Lifty, hacen incesto?****  
****Karin: Es todo! y la respuesta correcta segun mi maestro o maestra de matemaitcas Garrison es 0!****  
****Y su presentación de Starish fue... FANTASTIC BABY!****  
****Sayo wan!**

Hiker: Ya oyeron Splendid y Fliqpy.-Los lleva a la sala de torturas.- Yo no puedo hacer esto, tengo otras cosas que hacer.-Se va.

Kiorra: Todos tuyos Mary.

Mary: ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! –De la nada los dos nombrados ya estaban encadenados a la pared y Mary estaba con un sombrero que no se le da para ver su cara y terminaba en punta y un hacha (El sombrero como Silent Hill).

Todos volvieron al set oyendo como gritaban peor que una madre histérica Splendid y Fliqpy.

Toothy: ¡SUFREEE FLIQPY!-El gozaba los gritos…

Cuddles: Toothy… Amigo. Creo que deberías calmarte y…-Toothy le da la mirada asesina nivel Fliqpy y Cuddles retrocede.- Pensándolo bien, diviértete.

Ahora Hiker estaba que se moría de la risa tirada al suelo.

Hiker: ¡TE DIJERON MUJER! … BUAHAHAHAHA!

Kiorra: (._.#) Soy Hombre… El plagió del hijo de satán.

Mary desde lejos: ¡Y ES UN MÁRICA!

Kiorra: ¡QUE TE DEN MARY!

Mary desde lejos: ¡NO ANTES QUE A TI!

Y 1 hora más tarde…

Giggles: ¿Están haciendo un ritual?-Mira como bailan alrededor de ellas que están amarradas a la otra y encima de una caldera de fuego.

Flaky: ¿A quién nos van a dar?! ¡MAMÍ!

Giggles: Y asi su odio se genera…

Hiker: Es hora de decirle adiós a la bruja! ¡ADIÓS A LA BRUJA!-Todos gritan.

Y luego de una rostizada…

1 hora luego…

Cuddles estaba en una tina de zanahorias radioactivas.

Cuddles: Por qué siento un dejavu?

Splendont: Parece que alguien tendrá que comer zanahorias, querido amigo.

Splendid: Nah! Qué te hizo pensar eso?-Con un cartel en forma de flecha que dice "Cuddles come zanahorias aquí".

Splendont: Intuición.

Russell: Que bueno que es inteligente...

Lammy: Déjalo vivir…

1 radioactividad luego…

Toothy: ¡Cierto! ¡Soy Emo! ¡Me voy con mi tribu!-Se va con Flippy y con Mime.

Fliqpy: No sabía que fueras emo hermano. Creo que mantendré ciertas distancias…-Se aleja 4 metros.

Flippy: Ciertas distancias ¡MAMÁ ME ACEPTO COMO SOY!

Mime: -Ademanes.- No están malo ser emo…

EN LA CALLE…

Roy: ¡THE MOLE VUELVE!-Persiguiendo a un The Mole que maneja un carro.

EN EL SET…

Petunia: Verás. De la suciedad, vienen enfermedades, de la enfermedad viene la muerte, de la muerte viene el Shinigami y del Shinigami ya no tengo vida. ¿Se entiende?-Mira a todos.

HTF menos Petunia: … Deja de ver anime… Quedaras loca.

Petunia: ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Solo lo oí una vez!

Hiker: -Susurrando.- Loca sus abuelas.

Sniffles: … Ni me lo recuerdes.

Hiker- Susurrando.- CERO!

Sniffles: … Silencio…

Shifty: ¿Incesto?-Mira a su hermano.- No estaría mal…

Lifty: XD No hacemos.

Shifty: Obvio que no X3!

Hiker: Maldito Garrison de género indefinido! Bueno, hasta otra Karin! (¿Cuándo vuelve Ruki?)…

Mary: Splendid deja de quejarte y lee.

Splendid: -Agonizando.- La tercera es…es de… ¿Por qué todo da vueltas?

Mary: Olvídalo… Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: -Agonización 34%.-La tercera es de… **Get Lucky…:**

**Aparece una chica de ojos rojos, el pelo castaño y con un chico de ojos rojos tambien el pelo castaño hasta los hombros.****  
****Roxana: Hola! estoy aqui con mi novio.****  
****Julio: Hola! Bueno aqui dejamos retos.****  
****Flaky: Quiero que cantes la cancion I Need Your Love de Ellie Goulding.****  
****Flippy: Canat Obsesion de Grupo Aventura.****  
****Splendid: Quiero que cantes Eenie Meenie de Justin Bieber****  
****Splendont: Canta Imaginate de Wisin y Yandel****  
****Fliqpy: Canta Algo Me Gusta de Ti****  
****Fliqpy y Giggles: Canten El Impacto de Daddy Yankee****  
****Yo quiero cantar Lights de Ellie Goulding****  
****Petunia: Canta Ciudad Magica de Tan Bionica****  
****Lifty: Canta Take your t-shirt off de T-Pain****  
****Yo quiero cantar junto con mi novio la de Decisions de Borgore.****  
****Cuddles: Canta Love de Borgore.**

Hiker: Bienvenidos.-Con un cartel de "Welcome" al revés.- Estoy aquí con los…-Mira a todos.- SHIT! ¡No invite a nadie!

Kiorra y Mary: ¿Olvidaste algo tan importante?!

Flippy y Flaky: Ya decía yo que no había visto a ningún loco.-Pose Sherlock.

Hiker: ¿Más canciones? Esto se volverá Karaoke. Creo que ahora tendré que clausurarlas… En fin… Flaky.

Flaky rompió tímpanos y ventanas cantando I need your Love.

Hiker: Jueces.

Kiorra: Roy no está…

Mary: Le doy un 4.

Kiorra: Roy me dice telepáticamente que es un 2. Y yo digo que es un 2.

Hiker: Ya empezó… El siguiente en American Factor es… Flippy cantando Canat Obsesión…

Pasa la canción pero recuerden que su pobre autora está que le duelen los dedos y no la ponen.

Hiker: Jueces…

Kiorra: ¡Esperen! Roy me está hablando de nuevo… Dice que…-Se agarra la cabeza.- ¡Dice que es un 2! Y yo digo que es un 3!

Mary: ¡4!

Hiker: ¿Qué forma?!

Mary, Kiorra y HTF: ¡2,3,4!

Hiker: AJjajajaja!jaJA.. …ja…j…. Somos muy infantiles.-Se va a la esquina.- El siguiente es Splendid. Cantando Eenie Meene.

Splendid canta y todos aplauden.

Hiker: Jueces.-Agonizando.

Mary: Ehmm… ¿No estás muy pálida?-Alza el numero 3.

Kiorra: Creo que si.- Alza el numero 2.

Hiker: Estoy bien…! El siguiente es…Splendont cantando Imaginate …-Lee de nuevo.- ¿Regeeton o como se escriba? ¡Alcen sus antorchas amigos!-Todos estaban a punto de hacerlo pero Mary los paro.

Mary: ¡No puedes hacer un levantamiento!

Hiker: ¡ESTO NO ES UN CAPITOLIO! ¡LIBERTADDDDDDD! –Le lanzan un zapato.- Que crueles…

Splendont canta amenazado por la sombrilla de Hiker.

Hiker: Jueces.

Kiorra: ¡Roy dice que…!

Hiker: Si, si! ¡2!

Kiorra: Bueno yo digo 2 el dice 3.

Hiker: -FacePalm.-

Mary: 3.

HTF: Tanta canción… Me lastima…-Todos están agonizando…

Fliqpy canta… lo que tenga que cantar (Teniendo 2, 3, 4 de los jueces y un cuchillo que casi lo mata) y junto a Giggles cantan como Dady Yankee la canción de Dady Yankee (Teniendo 2, 3, 5 de los jueces).

Aparece Roxana y canta la canción. (Teniendo 3, 2, 5 de los jueces).

Petunia canta eso que pide (Teniendo 2, 4, 3 de los jueces).

Lifty canta la canción que pide el comentario comentarista (Teniendo 3, 4, 2 de los jueces y una rosa del público y silbidos de los hombres también y algunas FanGirls).

Roxana y Julio cantan Desicions… (Teniendo 2, 4, 3 de los jueces).

Cuddles canta (Ehm, no lo leí….) eso… (Teniendo 4, 2, 3 de los jueces y un grito fangirlesco de parte de la autora).

Hiker: Sigu… -Se cae.

Mary: OH SHIT! ¡HIKER!

Kiorra: ¡SU COSA ESA DE LA CARA DAMELA!

Mary: ¡SE LLAMAN LENTES INGENUO!

Hiker: ¿Mami eres tú?

Mary: -Llevandosela de los brazos.- Me la llevo. Encargate Kiorra.

Kiorra: Intentare…

Fliqpy: ¿Qué le paso a la autora de pacotilla?

Kiorra: Pues… Parece que su vista se acaba de dañar (No les miento, me la estoy matando TTwTT). Sigamos.

Cub: -Con el cigarro de su padre.- La siguiente es de…

Flippy: Ese niño no es muy joven para fumar?

Cub: Y no crees que tu muy grande para ir al parque? Y Phineas y Ferb para construir? O tal vez el muy traumado para ser emo?-Señala a Toothy.

DB: Empiezo a dudar que hace ese niño mientras su padre no está viéndolo.

Cub: Decía. La siguiente es de **Pincel D34CM43:**

**En un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esta sentada bebiendo café.****  
****C4rl4: Que hay mujer(?)****  
****Perla: Deja de presentarte de esa manera, tonta.****  
****C4rl4: calla!****  
****Perla: vete al diablo.****  
****C: -me aburri de hacer esto- Bueno' nunca deje review, que lastima -rie- etto, me he cambiado el nombre, antes era death carla makenshi, creo que se olvidaron de mi****  
****Perl: de mi nunca jajajajajaaa****  
****C: en finigwn o preguntas, Por que .iempre aponen a flaky como la buana, sant,a, lo -que-sea, y a Lammy de puta, yo amo a las dos, esto es discriminacionala ovejs, argg prq nstoooo -es callada-****  
****black: hey, alm ese .-.****  
****C: oka. Cudddles -te pud?o llamar cu-cu- has yaoi hard con to-to -toty-chan-medio flojaera ponerbla h-****  
****Nuntty, vi en un doujinshi -creo- que te tiraste a sniffles en la cama de cuddles, y cu-cu esta ahi, durmiendo. Lo que paso ahi. Rl, emnteron pr pe. Sv nhopitl h****  
****perdonen la flta de ortogsafia pero debo dejar hacer esto rapido, asi u speni ot don hagn ypi sel ee eun nedo, oneesloqeio l pr. privad,a eplar o... quiasdnr. Na o sns añana****  
****asi e in de squiiaa acome epida****  
****bssde aves ycuervs i i be****  
****se vnu nlan-ch****  
****Lo siento me quede dormida, bueno quiero un trio de spledidxflippyxsplendont- o uan foto es suficiente- y flippy de uke muajajajaja****!seso es todo****  
****oh y quiero ver a lammy y petunia cantando the secrets de the pierces.****  
****byebe****  
****nya**

Hiker desde lejos: Pues mi vista mala ¿Y tú que contas?

HTF: Lo sabemos.

Kiorra: Igual lo sabe. Era fácil deducir por tus ocs y por tu nombre XD.

HTF: Concordamos!

Lammy: ¿En serio? Vaya jamás pensé que me discriminaban ¡MALDITO OBAMA!

Flaky: ¿Por qué Obama?

Lammy: ¡POR ESTADO UNIDENSE!

Cuddles: ¡ERA POR CHINO!

Toothy: ¡POR EMO!

Mime: -Ademán.- ¡POR INGLÉS!

Russell: ¿Qué?

C, L, M y T: ¡Tú cállate!

Sniffles: Prácticamente me da vergüenza conocerlos por decir hartas estupideces.

Cuddles: Ehmm… ¿Cu-cu?-Kiorra los empuja al armario.

1 hora después…

Kiorra: Fíjense que Cu-Cu me suena a Búho.

Nutty y Sniffles: ¡MALDITOS DOUJINSHI!

Kiorra: Para alguien es benditos…

Y luego de mandar una foto SxFxF y obligar a Lammy y a Petunia cantar la canción dicha…

Hiker desde lejos: ¡Hasta otra! ¡Hasta otra a todos!

Mary desde lejos: ¡Cállate! ¡Ya estás delirando!-Se oye un sartenazo.

Kiorra: La "Última" es de **Tao-chan:**

**T:Ya estoy de nuevo aquiiiiii! (U)****  
****B:igual, yo solo estoy aqui por que vengo a avisar que este van a ser mis ultimos pedidos hasta que vuelva a clases T-T****  
****T:Si, lo se (aahh que drama!) por eso vamos a poner en una sola lista Toooooodooooos los pedidos y bla bli blu bla****  
****B:y bien ahi van!****  
****1)Una fiesta de despedida pa' Barbara****  
****2)QUE CANTEN WHAT MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL! O minimo hagan cover de Wolf-EXO M o de Hello-SHINee****  
****3)Coman salchichas de esas rellenas de Cuddles****  
****4)alguien se a traumado con algun creepypasta?****  
****5)Fliqpy no Dijo todos sus secretos, yo lo se! Le falto decir que se violo a Splendid y a Flippy, a mi no me miente e.e****  
****6)quienes son las sailor scout? Aparte de Cuddles****  
****7)vistan a Disco Bear de Veronica (Veronica es Zayn Malik de 1D vestido de mujer)****  
****8)Quien me quiera tiene una semana de inmunidad magica de unicornios *w*****  
****9)Que Splendont sea encerrado en un cuerto repleto de Kriptonut y explote y que lo que quede de el lo manden al espacio hasta que reviva****  
****10)vistanse como el Ouran Host Club!****  
****12)Quien viene a mi fiesta de te con Mr. Unicornio y Miss Panda? Quien venga tiene una Vida extra para un dia (osea que revive instantaneamente) y conocera a Hatsune Miku****  
****T:Ahahahahah mate al numero 11!****  
****B:Con razon habia algo raro en la lista****  
****T:ahh que cosa tan conmovedora *saqua un panuelo de quien sabe donde y se limpia sus lagrimas*****  
****B:Ahora que?****  
****T:Que te vas! Con quien hare estos reviews raros? Quien me dira que cosas raras no debo hacer y quien hara el aviso de que si hago algo astupido que me ignoren? DIME QUIEEEN!?****  
****B:Tranquila, ya sabia que ibas a preguntar eso asi que prepare un remplazo****  
****T:enserio?****  
****B:Si, el proximo review que hagas estara el aqui contigo n.n****  
****T::Es hombreeee?****  
****B:Ya veraaas****  
****T y B:JAI BEN!**

Todos: ¿Todos debemos cantar eso? Mejor…

Kiorra: Cállense y pónganse a cantar.

Después de una Directionada más…

Hiker:-Regresando- ¿Cómo les va queridos Htf?

HTF: Mal…

Hiker: ¿Relleno de Cuddles?-Todos asienten.

Luego de una carnivorsada más…

Hiker: ¿Traumado? ¡Yo! Con la de SkinRake o no sé cómo se diga. Pero era ese de Candle Cove. ¡Y también con la Casa Sin Fin!

Cuddles: Con un de un muñeco…

Hiker: Oigan sabían que…

Kiorra: Haya va el dato interesante que no cambiara sus vidas para nada.

Hiker: ¡Pero es que! Miren: Ya salió Jeff The Killer: Mi nivel de toleracia en 76%. Luego salió la disque novia/enemiga/Enenovia/EneAmiGovia Jane The Killer. Y por último llega a nuestras computadoras "Nina The Killer" la loca/Fangirl/ Yuno/ AmigaConDerecho de Jeff The Killer. ¡¿Qué falta?! GranMother The Killer?! ¡La abuela Jeff?!

Kiorra: Me diste una idea XD.

Hiker: También me a di.

Fliqpy: ¡Ey! ¡No lo he hecho! Todavía…

Cuddles: Solo yo soy Sailor Moon "AvaMoon!" Por favor es obvio! ¡Soy Selena, la Avatar Sailor Moon!-Pose gay.

1 Gayda más tarde…

Ahora vemos DB vestido de… ¿Veronica?

Hiker: Ya no se cual es más trauma. Ver a DB asi o el creepypasta…

HTF menos DB:-Asienten.-

Lumpy: ¡UNICORNIOS!

Splendid: ¿Inmunidad?

Splendont: Que no te harán nada.

Splendid: ¡TE AMOOOOOOO!-Grito Fangirl.

Russell y Sniffles: Ya te ganaron.-Señalan a Cuddles enviándole un camión de chocolate.

Splendid: ¡HIJO DE LA MAMÁ DE CARTMAN!

Desde Colorado: ¡JODETE!

1 RAREZA MÁS TARDE…

Splendont estaba en un lugar cerrado con Kriptonita a los lados.

Splendont: Oh…Shit…-¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Y ahora todos entraban y miran la pieza sobreviviente.

Lumpy: Quedo su pierna.

Nutty: Eh…-Se le cayó su paleta.

Sniffles: Lumpy…

Lumpy: ¿Si?

Sniffles: Esa no es una pierna.

Lumpy: ¿Uh?

Giggles y Petunia: ¡ESA NO ES ALGUNA EXTREMIDAD HUMANA!

HTF y todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!

Después de eso…

Todos vestidos como el Ouran.

Kiorra: ¡LINDO VESTIDO FLIQPY!

Fliqpy: ¡QUE TE DEN!

Mary: … ¿¡Quién quiere conocer a Hatsune Miku?!

Cri…Cri…Cri…

HTF: Nos cae mal esa perra… (¡Miku merece morir!)

Hiker: Bueno… Hasta otra! Y ahora… ¡LA ÚLTIMA CARTA! Antes de leer está carta quiero decir que me animo XD estaba toda deplorable con eso de mi cuenta saturada pero me alegro el día que realmente fue malo… ¡La última es de… **Sable343!:**

**Y mi review? ME HAS OLVIDADO!-snif snif-  
James: Ya no seas niña, fue solo un mal entendido  
Es que yo, que me paso media hora asiendo los retos y luego me OLVIDAN!-Llora-.  
Corte de escena  
Sable: Hola de nuevo Hiker! Aquí Sable 343 comentando este loco CS!  
James: Junto con James II!  
Sable: Nunca entendí por que James II, osea, hubo un James I?  
James: Quisas Hiker lo solucione  
Sable: Si, Hiker es capas de solucionar cosas extrañas  
James: Bueno es el primer reto!  
"Hiker: Respondenos por que me llamo James II y no James I  
Flaky: LLEVENLA A LA HOGUERA!  
Flippy y Fliqpy: Formen una banda llamada los eruditos iluminados y canta arriba del empire state con un monto de fans y mujerzuelas traídas de oriente!  
Sniffles: Cuanto dura un partido de supercampeones?  
TTodos bailen el baile sua sua"  
James: Eso fue todo por mi parte!  
Voy yo!  
"Toothy: Como haces para despertar a un oso polar cuando esta invernando?  
Sniffles: Zoofilico o Necrofilico?  
Pedo bear: Eres un pedofilo?  
Cuddles: Harias alguna vez un trió con Giggles y Petunia? RESPONDE SI O NO Y POR QUE!  
Handy: La misma pregunta que la anterior  
Fliqpy: Has violado a alguien ahi? DI NOMBRES!  
y EL GANADOR DE LA VOZ...FANFICTION ES...-todos esperan los resultados comiéndose las uñas- FLIQPY Y FLIPPY!  
Los dos comienzan a llorar y caminan hacia el escenario entre aplausos...  
TERMINA LO DEMÁS!"  
Bueno, hoy fue un día muy bueno sin nada que hacer, adiós y hasta la próxima!  
James: Chau!  
(Mariel no estaba, había salido acompañada de alguien mas al centro comercial, por lo cual Sable estaba mas feliz de lo normal :3)**

Hiker: ¡Primero! ¿Cómo olvidar tú review? XD Fue gracioso. Y si lo olvido tienes derecho a demandarme X3.

Splendid: ¿Qué?...

Flaky: Bueno… Piénsenlo asi: "Si ella se va a la cárcel nosotros somos libres."

Hiker: Ah… Flaky, siempre tan amable con tus palabras…

Luego de otra rostizada…

Hiker: Y a la próxima me encargare de venderte a 5 kilos por 1 dólar en el mercado negro. -Amenazándola con un tridente.- ¡Pues hola Sable! Gracias por comentar este loco CS XD!

Kiorra y Mary: Eres capaz de solucionar extrañedadez? O.O)/ No nos dijiste! ¡¿Por qué la gallina cruzo el camino?!

Hiker: Ehm… ¡Porque al otro lado estaba su familia XD!

Kiorra: Gran deducción X3!

Flippy: Eso tiene sentido.

Splendid: ¡Mi vida tiene sentido ahora!

Lammy y Pickles: ¡Asi que por eso!

Hiker: ¿Por qué es James II? Pues… Tal vez porque 1000 años a.C hubo un ciborg creado para ser como Willy Wonka, Tim Burton y Shakespeare juntos. Lo llamaron James porque dijeron que era un nombre cool. Entonces el revoluciono al mundo y poco después su descendiente fue James II. O tal vez su abuelo se llamaba James.

Ahora…

Hiker: ¡HOGUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lumpy: Estamos aquí reunidos para quemar a Flaky. Demos gracias a está bendición.-Vestido de… ehm… Taco!

Russell: ¿Quién pone de Papá a Lumpy?

Todos miran a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: …-Cri…cri…cri…- ¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡ES GRACIOSO!

Otra rostizada más…

Fliqpy y Flippy: ¿Eruditos iluminados?-Se miran.- ¿Qué va?! En este CS pasa de todo.

Lammy: ¿El león volador escupe fuego?-Flippy señala la cocina donde se escuchan gritos de Cuddles y Petunia.- ¿Elefante volador con vomito rosa?-Fliqpy señala a fuera que se escuchan gritos de Roy y The Mole.- ¿Dave el Barbaro?-Fliqpy y Flippy señalan la sala que dice "HUDROGORT".- Ah…

Flippy: Pues hay los invitamos a nuestro concierto.- Se van por una puerta.

Hiker: Kiorra ve con ellos.-Kiorra asiente y se va dándoles amor y paz a todos ¡AMOR Y PAZ HERMANOS!

Sniffles: Pues duran alrededor de…

Hiker: ¡YO SE!

Snifles: Alrededor de unos…

Hiker: ¡YOOOOOOOOOO!

Sniffles: 3…

Hiker: ¡SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sniffles: YA CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE QUE ME DESESPERASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Hiker: Solo me lo hubieras pedido.-Se va a la esquina.

Sniffles: Alrededor de 3-4 capítulos si no me equivoco.

Después del Baile…

Toothy: ¡Con inteligencia!

Sniffles: Algo que tú no tienes.

Toothy: ¡BASTA CEREBRITO!-Lo mete a un carrito de Super y lo saca de allí.

Sniffles: ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Creo que ninguno pero de escoger sería Zoofilico… ¡Y PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO ESO MIENTRAS ME MUERO!

Hiker: Asi se hace Toothy.-Levanta el pulgar.

Toothy: -Con lentes y pose cool.- Hasta la vista, babyh!

DB: ¡NO ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mary: Queda bajo arresto por pedofilia. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.-Vestida de policía.

Y asi se van felices de la vida. Aunque DB estaba gritando… ¡Tal vez estaba muy feliz!...

Hiker: Cuddles… ¿Trío?...

Cuddles: ¡NO LO HARÍA! Aparte Giggles y yo terminamos! ¡ERA UNA… *Camión pitando…* (VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP)!

Todos miran a Cuddles.

Hiker: Ya sabía que alguien faltaba. ¿Y Handy?-Todos buscan a Handy.

AFUERA…

Roy: Ya te tengo The Mole…-Amarrando a una correa el cuello de The Mole.

Handy: …-Que pasaba por allí.- Shit! RUN, BITCH! ¡RUN!-Sale corriendo.

Roy: ¡HANDYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Handy: Oh… Una pregunta.-Para.- No lo haría.-Sigue corriendo.

ADENTRO…

Fliqpy desde lejos: No, todavía a nadie. ¡TODAVÍA!

Todas las que se especifiquen de género femenino retrocediendo en 3…2… Ahora estaba a muchos metros de Fliqpy.

De la nada vuelven los dos nombrados y van al escenario llorando y todos aplauden. Una persona hasta le tira una camisa.

Fliqpy y Flippy: ¡GANAMOS! (8) LO HICIMOS! LO HICIMOS! LO HICIMOS MUY BIEN! (8)

Hiker: Esos dos deben dejar Dora la Exploradora… ¿Quieren agregar algo?

Flippy: ¡Quiero agradecer a mi madre! ¡Y a MarQchi! Por este premio!

Fliqpy: ¡Yo quiero agradecer a aquella chica que mate en Islas Canarias! –Todos se quedan petrificados.- Vamos, nadie la va a extrañar. Se llamaba Nina! (Hiker: XD Creo ya saben quién).-Todos siguen aplaudiendo.- ¡Y también a mi madre! ¡Esa mujer era de buena alma!

En Happy Tree Town…

Mama de Flippy: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI HIJO GANÓ! WE ARE A CHAMPION MY FRIENDDDDDDDDDDDD! (8).-Por eso debemos dejar el alcohol.

En el Set…

Flippy y Fliqpy: Es todo…-Se van.

Hiker: No sé si es emotivo o muy estúpido que hayan llorado… Bueno Sable esperare otro de tus reviews con ansías!

Kiorra: Creo que es todo…-Tira las cartas al sofá.- ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE JUGAR POKER!

HTF: ¡YO!-Todos siguen a Kiorra.

Hiker y Mary: Asi quedamos tú y yo…-Se abrazan como borrachas y aparecen en una cantina.

Mary: La vida es dura mi amiga…-Ofreciéndole Vodka.

Hiker: Soy muy joven para beber.-Agarrando agua.

Y de la nada… ¡La puerta del set se abre con una patada samurái!

¿?: HELLOW, HELLOW BITCHE´S! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN?!

Hiker: … Tu…

¿?: ¡Miren a quien encontre!-Señala a una… ¿Lectora?

Barbará: ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Y fue asi como acabamos el CS con… Kiorra en una mesa, Hiker rebozando de alegría, Mary cubierta de Vodka, Russell y Flaky cantando canciones directioners, Barbara y Natalia con Fliqpy, Splendid y Toothy hablando de la vida y con 4 botellas de Vodka y Vino. Lumpy arriba de la lámpara. Cuddles en el suelo y Giggles a lado, Petunia encima de Giggles. Flaky estaba en un armario. Flippy estaba en la cocina…

Y si dejan decir algo… Oyeron a un vecino gritar…

Vecino X: ¡CÁLLENSE NIÑOS INGRATOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-Al pobre señor no le hicieron caso.

¡Ese fue el fin de la fiesta pensada en 3 minutos!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¡Que linda es la vida! ¡Que linda! ¡Que linda! **

**Roy: Claro… Tú no buscaste a dos idiotas por toda la ciudad.**

**Marth: Tú no narraste las atrocidades que hicieron. Qué bueno que omiti la fiesta...**

**Hiker: No están malo!**

**Flik-Ladopositivo!**


	9. ¡Nadie quiere bailar Perreo Pocoyo!

Hiker y Splendid se miran.

Enfrente estaba Fliqpy y Kiorra como jurado.

Hiker: ¿Y ahora qué?-Susurra a Splendid.

Splendid: ¡Yo que sé! ¡Improvisa!-Susurra a Hiker.

Hiker resopla.

Hiker: ¡Perreo Pocoyo!

Kiorra y Fliqpy: ¡Perreo Pocoyo!

Hiker levanto la pierna derecha y la elevo un poco al compás de alzar los brazos en dirección a la izquierda y cambiando.

Mary Ann: Oye Hiker, me pres…-Alza la mirada.- Sabía que debí llevarte al internado de locos.-Se va corriendo.

Hiker: Uhum. Cuddles lee la primera.

Cuddles: Bien… la primera… Es de… **Sable343:**

**Sable: Rapapapapapapaprararapdia!****  
****James: What the...****  
****Levan polka!****  
****Comienza a sonar Loituma- Levan Polka****  
****Sable: Estoy feliz james, feliz!****  
****James: Que paso ahora?****  
****Sable: Como que que?****  
****James: Si que paso?****  
****Emmm, nada, ve y haz los retos****  
****James: ...okey, lo haré****  
****"Hiker: Te levantamos el animo? Jolin, me siento bien al hacer eso, y ver como con mis dos reviews pudiste hacer casi todo el CS, magnifico jeje****  
****Flippy y Fliqpy: Canten Six10Repeater-Today Somehow con todo y publico****  
****Russel y Flaky: One Direction...me decepcionan****  
****Todos: Gracias por no denigrar a sable con la pregunta de mariel, todos los que hablaron mal recibirán un guantazo de rockie balboa y los demás una cena con todo pagado en el restaurant de TD (Si su comida tiene un dedo, no es nuestro problema XD)****  
****Pedo bear: Arrestado por pedofilia y necrofilia en tercer grado, queda sentenciado a cinco años sin fap XD****  
****Sniffles: Zoofilia, pues son animales no? JA! TROLLIE A UN GENIO JAJAJA!"****  
****Vemos como vuelve Sable (siempre quiero poner escritor pero no se por que XD, la costumbre) con cara fastidiado y Mariel estaba arriba de el utilizándolo como si fuera un burro de carga (osea, ella subida arriba de Sable como cargándola fastidiado)****  
****Sable: Regreso****  
****Mariel: Hola!****  
****Sable: Quítate de encima!-intenta quitársela de encima, pero no puede-.****  
****Mariel: Vamos que todavía no llegamos!****  
****Sable: A donde?!****  
****Mariel: Uy pero que carácter-se baja de encima de el- Solo estaba jugando****  
****Sable: Jugando a romperme la espada?! Ademas, que llevas en ese costal tan pesado-señala el costal que tenia en el suelo-.****  
****Mariel: Ropa...por?****  
****Sable: Bah, me da igual voy a terminar los retos****  
****Mariel: Bien, espérame que ahorita vuelvo!-intenta levantar el costal del suelo y se va a otro cuarto-.****  
****"Lammy: Yo tengo compacion contigo, por que creí que te iban a matar, pero como veo que eres la favorita te mandare a matar cortesía de TD!****  
****Flaky: Ahora te apoyare a ti, lamento lo anterior, pero la favorita siempre cae primero!, ahora deseo que me hagas un emparedado, solo eso****  
****Flippy: Baka...como mola decir eso!****  
****Fliqpy: Pelea contra Splendont****  
****Flippy: Pelea contra Splendid!"****  
****Sable: Vale, son muy pocos retos...CIERRA LA PUERTA!-Reacciona y intenta cerrar la puerta pero esta se abre de golpe aplastandolo contra la pared-.****  
****Mariel ahora vestía unos pantalones de color azul fuerte, una playera de manga larga de color verde y una gorra para nieve de color azul****  
****Mariel: LISTO!...donde esta sable?****  
****James: Lo aplastaste...-señala la puerta-.****  
****Mariel: Oh-abre la puerta y Sable cae al suelo- Lo siento jeje****  
****James: Oh no****  
****Vemos como un minion con una alarma en la cabeza viene diciendo wiuwiuwiu wiu como si fuera una ambulancia y otros minion con un carro de ambulancia y se lleva a sable...****  
****Fin de la transmisión.**

Hiker: ¡Hola Sable…! ¿Quieres bailar el perreo pocoyo?

Kiorra: ¡Ellos son los que dejan retos! ¡No tu!

Fliqpy y Flippy cantan american idolamente.

Russell: A mí ni me miren, me obligaron.

Flaky: ¿Te decepcionamos?

Aparece Rockie Balboa (¡El es pro!) y le dio su golpe de la verdad (¿?) a todos los malos malotes que denigraron a Sable.

En cuanto a los otros…

Roy: ¿Cuánto tiempo estará asi?-Mira a su creadora.

Hiker: Hasta que alguien quiera bailar conmigo perreo Pocoyo.-En una esquina.

Fliqpy: Si quieres yo lo hago…-Aparece de la nada a lo más tipo Cuddles.

Flippy: Tú no te metas.-Empuja a su clon.

Lumpy: 2 más 2 a la potencia de 3 por 5 más 10 menos 100 dividido entre 100 por 3 por 4 a la suma de 100.

Sniffles: Dios mío…-Está que se cae de la silla.- ¿Y cuánto es?-Ojitos esperanzados.

Lumpy: 110.

Sniffles se palmeo la frente.

Disco Bear aparece con las manos del hombre de tijeras.

DB: ¡Pagaras por esto Sable! ¡Lo harás! ¡Y cuando lo hagas! ¡Dominare el área Limitrofe!-Ríe maniáticamente.

Ahora vemos a todos riéndose de Sniffles.

Hiker: ¡Haber basta! Stop it!

Roy: Silencio, deja que se burlen.-Se la lleva.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV.

Hiker: No entiendo porque las mujeres compran tanta ropa… ¿Qué no ven que les va a dejar de quedar en poco tiempo?

Roy: Tú eres parte de esas "Mujeres."

Hiker: Pero no compró tanta… Culpare a Sniffles de esto…

Sniffles: ¿Qué?

Hiker: ¡Sigamos! Espera ¿Qué? ¡Nooo!-Se llevan a Lammy.

Se escuchan gritos de imploro y después vemos a la puerta de tortura llena de sangre.

Hiker: Petunia limpiara luego.

Petunia saca un espray de líquido desconocido y unos guantes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV. 

Hiker: Lárgate a hacer eso.-La empuja amenazándola con un palo de escoba.

Fliqpy: ¡De paso hazme uno a mi también!-Acostado en un escritorio.

En la cocina…

Flaky: Bien, necesitaremos armas mortales de 4 grado…-Agarra una sierra, jabón y un mouse de computadora.- Comencemos…

LUEGO DE 3 HORAS Y MEDIA.

Hiker: Si esto fuera un restaurante… Muchos nos habrían abucheado.

Fliqpy: Concuerdo totalmente…-Grrrr… (Sonido del estomago).

Llega después de 1035 horas y se envían los emparedados. Pero Fliqpy se lo tiro en la cara y luego la asesino. El tan lindo como siempre.

Fliqpy: ¿Contra Splendont?-Mira al de cabello rojo.- ¡Por Askar!- Se abalanzo valientemente contra el colorado y este también.

Splendont: Este… ¡Por Peter Pan!-Se lanza a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy le da en la pierna ¡Pero Splendont contra ataca! ¡Se jalan del cabello! ¡Fliqpy saca un cuchillo y GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Splendont ya no puede continuar! ¡Fliqpy es el vencedor!

Se apagan las luces y se vuelven a prender. Aparece Hiker en un ring vestida de referí.

Hiker: ¡Y hoy presentamos…! ¡La pelea más tonta! ¡Él es conocido por irse a las vegas y no invitar! ¡El amante de My Little Pony! ¡Y una vergüenza para su contraparte, Fliqpy! ¡Flippy!-Aparece el oso en una esquina con traje de RaibowDash.

Todos abuchean a Flippy.

Hiker: ¡El es un azul! ¡Era parte de las ardillas voladoras del padre de Timmy Turner! ¡El es un idiota! ¡Y busca VENGANZA contra Splendont! ¡Splendid!-Aparece el de cabello azul vestido de ¿Mofeta? No… ¡¿El padre de Timmy?!

Se acercan…

Hiker: Quiero una pelea justa, nada de poderes.-Mira a Splendid.- Nada de estrategias.-Mira a Flippy.

Asienten y se separan…

¡RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (No teníamos presupuesto para silbato (¿?)).

¡Splendid golpea a Flippy con un coco! ¡Flippy cae! ¡Se vuelve a levantar! ¡Agarra una guitarra y Splendid una silla! ¡Esto va por…! ¡La guitarra! ¡Flippy cae al suelo! ¡La silla lo noquea! Splendid saca una bomba. La lanza y se va coolmente de allí…

Splendid: -yéndose mientras está la explosión.- Hasta la vista, baby.- Se pone lentes negros.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Hasta la vista Sable ¡Vuelva pronto o tarjeta amarilla! (Y sigue en pie el perreo pocoyo). Mime espía a Sable y descubre su identidad por mí.-Mime saluda como sargento, levantando el pecho, y se va.- Ahora. Cuddles ¡Brinca como conejo!- Cuddles con signo de interrogación.- Nutty deja de comerte mi comida.- Nutty sale corriendo.- Russell ¡Deja de ver ese programa!-Se apaga la tele de la nada.- Sniffles…-Mira a Sniffles.

Sniffles la mira a ella.

…

…

…

Hiker: Toothy, vete a la esquina.- ¿Qué?- ¡Y Giggles lee la última!-

Giggles: S-sí. ¡La última es de…**Pinsel D34CM43:**

**En un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea patea una computadra.****  
****Carla: ¡e odio!****  
****Perla: ranquila vieja****  
****Carla: ÒAÓ****  
****Zack: H-hola?****  
****Carla: *se da uenta* Hola! Ve-veo que no te dejan..*se va a un rincon* eso se siente raro ;-;****  
****Perla: uhg.****  
****Carla: Tengo unas pregunas para Hiker! ¿que rayos le paso a tu cuenta? ¿Te vigilan? Son los aliens! los Aliens!****  
****Zafiro: Ra-ra****  
****Carla:Soy feliz****  
****Rosa:Es feliz****  
****Sora: Feliz!****  
****Carla: Disco Bear e adoro ¿Alguna anecdota que contar?****  
****Zack: *vestido de gato* Qu-ue?****  
****Rosa: UKE, mi Uke *aulla*****  
****Rene: ._.****  
****Carla: Flaky, ten *le enrega un cupcake* me agradas, asi que e lo doy****  
****Danial: *susurrando* se dara cuenta de que esa envenenado?****  
****Dark: Carla no, quizas tampoco Flaky.****  
****Carla: ...que hablan? :3****  
****Dark:*asusada* na-nada!****  
****Daniel: comida!****  
****Carla: Etto Shify y Lify, pr razones que yo cnosco y no les dire son ahora dos mujeres!****  
****Danial/Zack/Rene:*lanzan un cnjuro*****  
****Carla: DE aqui hasta el fin del capitulo ene****  
****Rosa: muajajj(?)****  
****Carla: Splendid,¡te queremos!****  
****Zack/Daniel/Black/Perla/Rosa: cofcofviolarcofof****  
****Carla: Shify, (ota ve') si estuvieras en una relacion con Lifty ¿Quien seria el seme y el uke? ¿ serian sukes?****  
****Ligth: miau****  
****Carla: Para Cub, te reto a ver Boku no Pico (yo lo vi y me aterre, quiero huir!)****  
****Sora: algun fundashi por ahi?****  
****Carla: Que una rata gigante se coma a Flippy! y un Hamster gigante se cma a splendont!****  
****Rene:locos...****  
****Carla: eso es todo, bu-bueno Adiosito!****  
****An-cahn****  
****Fuera****  
****Nya!**

Hiker: ¡Tranquila vieja! ¡Oh! ¡Esa frase! Es como el femenino de la frase de Drake Bell.

Fliqpy: Quiero irme a las Bahamas…

Hiker: El 34 del mes Archiu del 2987 podemos ir.

Fliqpy: ¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno!-

Hiker: Para ser una mente criminal y asesino en serio marvado no entiendes para nada el sarcasmo -_-

Ahora todos miran a la autora.

Hiker: Bueno… Hubo serios problemas con mi cuenta… Y la tuve que dejar… ¡Y si lo hacen! ¡No son los aliens! ¡Son los rusos! ¡Ellos son horriblemente insistentes! ¡No entienden que Barack Obama debe ser interrogado! ¡Culpen a la asistente!-Se tira dramáticamente al suelo.

Todos miran a Disco… ¡BEAR!

DB: Bueno… Estoy condenado por ciertos problemas con la FEPADE pero nada de que preocuparse.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Vemos a Flaky comiéndose el Cupcake. O mejor dicho, Hiker enterrándole el Cupcake y noqueándola con la pala de Christophe.

Hiker: Esquej teníaj que morir ¡Parzinna!

Todos los HTF: ¿Bien?

Kiorra: Oigan, Flaky se murió.-Señala a la agonizando y todos lo ignoran.- Fliky, está manchando tu alfombra.- Oyen una maquina, esas de construcción y ven como Hiker está agarrando a Flaky con la mano del tractor con un traje espacial.

Hiker: Es que es tan pesada que solo esto puede cargarla.-Se la lleva al bote de basura.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Shifty y Lifty: ¿Qué?- ¡PUF! Se vuelven mujeres.- La tentación de cantar (8) Modélame asi, dame… (8) Es mucha.-Todos asienten.

The Mole: Por alguna razón pensé en Daddy Yankee…

Fliqpy: No jodas. Están más buenas que esas 4.-Señala a las niñas.

Shifty: Para que veas.-Modela.

Lifty: Ya se cree.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Splendid: ¡Fans!-Se lanza a Carla.

Todos empujan a Splendid afuera del set.

Shifty: Obviamente yo sería el seme.

Lifty: O tal vez Sukes…

Hiker: Buscare en wikipedia… (¿?).

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Cub estaba frente a la computadora.

Hiker: Será con cesura americana.

1 HORA MÁS TARDE…

Veíamos a Cub convulsionando en el suelo y a Petunia poqueandolo.

Petunia: -Alza la bandera blanca.- Se rindió.

Lammy: Es la 3ra vez que esa computadora nos gana.

Alguien empuja a Lammy con la cadera.

Roy y MA: ¡Pues le ganaremos en Solitario! (Es que son tan Forever Alone (¿?)).-Se van a las computadoras.

Hiker: Ahora… Si hay. Marth.-Señala al de cabello azul dormido en el suelo.- Ayer tuvo noche de parranda. Y también (Y aunque no lo creas) Flippy.-Todos se alejan 10 pasos de Flippy.

Flippy: ¡PERO NO ES CONTAGIOSO!-Se pone a llorar gaymente.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Vemos a Flippy correr del primo de Cerebro (Quien entendió, entendió). Y luego se la coma.

Y hámster gigante se come a Splendont.

Hiker: Con esas dos muertes. Cerramos el programa…-La cámara se apaga y…- ¿Quién quiere bailar…?

Todos: Nadie.-Interrumpen.

Hiker: Pero ni siquiera saben que voy a…

Todos: NADIE.-Interrumpen de nuevo.

Hiker: ¡¿Por qué a nadie le gusta el Perreo intenso de Pocoyo?! ¡Si yo lo hice hoy en Artes!-Se va a la esquina.

Fliqpy: ¡Y eso es todo! ¡Vamos a ver HolaSoyGerman! (Publicidad everywhere).

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV. **

**Hiker: Nadie quiere bailar el perreo Pocoyo conmigo…**

**Roy: Lectores!: ¿Alguien tiene una idea de a quién invitar en el próximo capítulo? Si es asi, díganoslo! **

**Hiker: Nadie…-En una esquina.**

**Roy: Y quien quiera bailar perreo pocoyo ¡Igual!- El ambiente se torna de flores.**

**Hiker: Puede que Creepypastas vengan en el Prox. Cap. (Porque quiero que venga Jef te kiler).**

**Flik-Notenemosningunaidea…**

**PD1: Si están de acuerdo con Creepypastas ¡Háganmelo saber! (Si es que leen este aviso).**


	10. ¡Llegamos al 10! ¡Creepy s y Fliqpy!

Hiker: Buano, Splendid ¿Cómo te va en el día?- Se sienta con el de cabello azul en una sala de té.

Fliqpy: -Lejitos de ellos.- Ya se creen refinados.

Flippy salvaje aparece.

Flippy: Pues déjadlos vivir en su nube.-Fliqpy miro a Flippy y le dio una cachetada.- ¡Porque hicisteis eso boludo!-Otra más.- ¡Ya estuvo bueno, que pareis te he dicho!- Otra.- ¡¿Estais incitándome a pelear?!

Fliqpy: Deja de hablar como un puto argentino.-Y una última para asegurar.

Flippy: ¡PARA!-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.

Hiker: ¡REGRESAMOS!- Vestida de conejo en botarga.

Roy: ¡3…2…!-Vestido de pirata.

Kiorra: ¡Y no te olvides del 1!-Vestido de ¿Madrina?

Hiker: -Facepalm.- Te dije que no te vistieras de gay y hay vas.

Kiorra: No fui yo. Asi desperté.- Se miran unos minutos y un piano cae del cielo y allí estaba… ¿Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: ¡(8) Y esta es mi historia pongan atención de como en príncipe me transformo (8)!-Cantaba american idolmente vestido de ¿Dee-dee de dexter?

Hiker: Por esto no me gusta que escojan sus disfraces…-Otra facepalm.

Fliqpy: ¡Pero Dee-Dee es perfecta! ¡La conozco y me caso con ella!

Toothy: -Vestido de Cuddles.- Y yo que pensé que Disco Bear era el pedófilo.

Cuddles: -Vestido de Toothy.- Las apariencias engañan.

Lammy: -Vestida de novia.- Pero ustedes se pasaron de maquillaje o es mi idea.-Señala a Mime y a Giggles.

Giggles: Flaky se puso a gritar como loca porque vio una estúpida pero temible araña en la pared.-

Hiker: (8) Una mosca pegada en la pared (8).-

Giggles: Exactamente. Y luego le tiro la secadora a Mime quien estaba pintándose la cara como siempre, el maquillaje voló por los cielos y termino en mi cara también, junto al maquillaje de Disco Bear. No es buena combinación.-Explico para luego irse a llorar al baño.

Kiorra: Por eso no nos gusta que se maquillen. ¡Giggles! ¡No te cortes las venas con galletas de animalitos!-Salió detrás de ella.

Llega Flaky vestida de pan.

Flaky: ¿S-soy la única q-qué p-piensa qué el p-pan es u-un g-gran disfraz?-Todos asienten.- Y-ya me deprimí…

Llega corriendo Petunia y atrás de ella, Shifty y atrás de él, Russell y atrás de él, Pickles.

Petunia: -Vestida de princesa Disney.- ¡(8) Mi chica es la razón (8)!-Canto randomanete.

Shifty: -Vestido de Lifty.- (8) ¡Bajo el mar! ¡Vives alegre! ¡Vives contento! ¡Vives feliz! (8)-Le siguió.

Russell: -Vestido de mago de Howartz.- (8) ¡Un elefante se columbiaba! (8)-

Pickles: -Vestido de camarero.- ¡Dejen de cantar!

Hiker: Hay Dios… -Saca un megáfono de la botarga.- **¡CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Lee la primera Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: (8) Nada vas a ver (8).-Agarra la carta.- La primera de **Sable 343:**

**Sable: James, bailaras el perreo pocoyo con Hiker?****  
****James: Que?! Claro que no! que vergüenza!****  
****Sable: Pues yo tampoco****  
****Vemos como la puerta se abre y Mariel se asoma con un poco de miedo****  
****James: Ah, Mariel ven, pasa****  
****Sable: No! No quiero volver al hospital por su culpa!****  
****Mariel: Pe-pero solo fue un accidente!-decía triste y arrepentida-.****  
****Sable: Disculparse no me quitara la cicatriz que me dejaste! Y ademas...-Mariel tenia los ojos con lagrimas- Ah, otra vez no****  
****Mariel: L-lo siento!-se va casi llorando-.****  
****James: Si tuviera un euro por todas las veces que las haz hecho llorar, seria millonario****  
****Sable: Ah, ahorita vengo-sale del cuarto- Mariel!****  
****James: Bueno, a mi me tocan los retos:****  
****"Hiker: Hasta la vista Sable ¡Vuelva pronto o tarjeta amarilla! (Y sigue en pie el perreo pocoyo)"****  
****Lo siento Hiker, nadie quiere bailar lo que sea el perreo pocoyo****  
****"Mime espía a Sable y descubre su identidad por mí.-Mime saluda como sargento, levantando el pecho, y se va."****  
****Mime, sera mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo, oh TD te atrapara y créeme que eso no sera NADA bonito****  
****Bueno, ahora los retos y verdades****  
****Flaky: A diferencia de Sable, tu me caes bien, así que, tal cual, te reto a bailar con quien tu quieras****  
****Fliqpy: Por favor, deja a Flaky y ahora asesina a...Petunia!****  
****Handy: cuenta hasta tres con los dedos...lol****  
****Sniffles: Calcula el tiempo que tarda un tiro de un balón de supercampeones en llegar a la portería****  
****Petunia: Que se siente ser la HTF mas put*?****  
****Bueno, por si las moscas asquerosas, dejo retos y verdades con los Creepy pastas****  
****Jeff: Que se siente estar en un lugar donde te torturaran y te mandaran?****  
****Slenderman, asesina a Fliqpy, y viola a Giggles, y de paso a Lammy, por prostituta barata****  
****Cub: Que se siente ser un bebe en un lugar lleno de sangre, gore, hentai, violaciones y etc?****  
****Hiker: Por que pones a Cub a ese peligro tan grande?! El pobre crecerá traumatizado, como Fliqpy****  
****Fliqpy: Adopta a Cub como tu hijo"****  
****Vemos como Sable entra al cuarto****  
****James: Como te fue?****  
****Sable: Bah, debe de estar llorando en el baño, no la encontré****  
****James: Hay Sable...****  
****Sable: Yo no tengo la culpa****  
****James: Por supuesto que si!****  
****"Hiker: Que opinas sobre...el yuri?"****  
****James: Acabe, tu sigues****  
****Sable: Ok****  
****"Reto a todos a un torneo pokemon!"****  
****Sable: Termine****  
****James: Solo uno?! Ahora no tienes creatividad...****  
****Sable: Tengo cursos en...una media hora, no tengo creatividad todavía****  
****Vemos como la puerta se abre de nuevo****  
****Sable: Y ahora que?****  
****Mariel entra un ramo de flores****  
****Sable se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano****  
****Mariel: Lo siento! Por favor perdóname!****  
****James estaba riendo un poco****  
****Sable: No!-Mariel pone ojos de cachorro- Eso ya no funciona contigo!****  
****Mariel: -baja la mirada- Oh, bu-bueno...****  
****James: Ya perdónala, total, es solo una chica****  
****Sable: -gruñe- Esta bien, te perdono, pero eso no quiere decir que!****  
****Mariel: Gracias!-lo abraza- Nunca mas va a suceder!****  
****Sable: -murmurra- Voy a perder toda mi paciencia con esta chica...****  
****Fin**

Hiker: Vaya… No es por nada pero sonaste muy engreído, James. ¡Sigamos! Y no importa, ya lo medio-supere (Aunque aun quiero que alguien baile conmigo Perreo Pocoyo).

Roy: Ya nos devolvieron a Mime.-Apunta al vestido de vaca.

Flaky se pone a bailar con Toothy.

Flaky: No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo…-

Toothy: Es la 1ra vez que bailas conmigo.

Flaky: ¡LO SÉ!

Fliqpy: ¿Por qué siempre tengo que asesinar precisamente a Flaky? ¡¿Qué no puedo asesinar a Cuddles?!-Le lanza un cuchillo a Cuddles.- ¡Pero claro! ¡Solo me estereotipan con el tipo malote sin sentimientos que le gusta el color rojo! ¡Shalalala! ¡Los voy a demandar!- Le lanza 3 cuchillos a Petunia.

Hiker: Concuerdo con el.-Señala al oso cariñoso.

Handy: ¿Me jodes cierto?-Mira indirectamente sus brazos.- Este tío ya me cae de la patada.- Vestido de Bob el constructor.

Y por arte de la narración (El poder más poderoso hasta ahora) le salen manos a Handy.

Handy: -Enseña los 3 dedos.- ¡Deditos míos!-Desaparecen.-Canijos.

Sniffles: Hum… El tiempo seria de 0:40 segundos aproximadamente.-Frente a una tabla vestido de Dexter ¡El niño genio!

Hiker: 0:37:02 Segundos, corrigiendo.-

Sniffles: 0:40 segundos.

Hiker: 37: 02 segundos.-Chocan frentes.

Roy los separa.

Petunia: ¿Yo? Perdóname pero yo no estuve con medio Happy Tree Town.-Señala indirectamente a Giggles.

Giggles: ¿Qué insinuara?-

Flippy: Quiere galletas. Ella está segura de que quereis galletas.-Toca el hombro de Giggles como si entendiera todo.- ¿Olvide mencionar que esta vestido como Argentino?

Hiker: Oh… Esta parte la esperaba… ¡Mary Ann!-

EN OTRO LADO (Es de noche).

Mary: ¡Déjame en paz!-Sale corriendo con una linterna.- ¡Deja de verme asi Eyeless! ¡Se que quieres mis riñones! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Slenderman: -¿Cómo habla si no tiene cara? Pues… Muestra una hoja que dice "¡Vuelve aquí niña ingrata!"

Mary: ¡Jódete Slender!-Vuelve a correr.

BEN: ¡Vuelve!

Jeff: Go to sleep…-

Jack: ¡Riñones!-

Jane: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Corriendo hacia la niña.- Ah… ¡Vuelve!-Para.- ¿Y por qué?- Porque se robo tu peluca. De un momento a otro, Jane ya no tenía peluca.- ¡VUELVEEEEEEEEEE!-

(-¡MARY ANNNNNNNNNNNN!).

EN EL SET.

Kiorra: 3…2...-Mary Ann patea las puertas de par en par y se esconde atrás de Roy.

Enseguida todos los Creepy Monsters más famosos entran.

Jeff: ¿Eh? 

Cuddles se acerca lentamente.

Cuddles: You speak español?-Hablo Espa-inglish.

Jeff: ¡Oh! Hablo español ¿Quieres ser hermoso como yo?-Saca a su fiel cuchillo.

Cuddles: O claro ¿Por qué no?-Sonríe y ve el cuchillo.- Me dolerá ¿Cierto? -_-

Jeff: Un poco.-Saca una jeringa.- Ya que has decidido te daré este privilegio.

1 HORA MÁS TARDE…

Vemos a Jeff y Cuddles acosando gente pero sin matarlas porque por el poder de la narración se les prohibió a todos los Creepy Monsters matar a los presentes por un tiempo fijo.

Roy: -Mira al cielo.- Eres muy aburrido con la narración.-Señala al narrador.

Jack: Ya decía yo que esa voz que narra todo no podía ser normal.

Giggles: Y un tipo con una máscara que da miedo si ¿No?-

Jack: En mis tiempos está era la moda amiga.

Giggles: ¿Qué?-

Jack: Me gustaría matarte por criticar mi estilo, pero no lo hare porque no puedo… _Solo espera la media noche Jack… Solo esperala…-_Se empezó a reír maniáticamente.

Mary: Mañana tú narras, Roy.-Asiente.

Fliqpy: 10 horas más tarde…-Mira su reloj dibujado.

Jeff: Pues realmente se siente extraño. Y por alguna razón me siento francés…-Señala a Hiker.

Hiker: Desde ahora serás mi empleado sin paga.-Abraza a Jeff.- Que bueno que soy la autora…-

Jeff: ¿Dijiste algo?

Hiker: Cosas sin sentido, blip blap blup. ¡Sigamos!-Se aleja.

Jeff: Investigare su IP…-Se va al computador.

Slenderman hace todo lo que le dicen con usar 3 de sus tenta-manos.

Cub: No lo sé. Mi padre nunca me deja ver nada a pesar de que lo veo. Uno se acostumbra.- Vestido de Timmy Turner.

Pop: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Yo te quiero! –Se va directo al suelo.

Pop estaba vestido del padre de Timmy Turner.

Hiker: Nah, el sabe tratar las cosas. Fliqpy si que ya no tiene remedio.-Aparece la sombra salvaje de Fliqpy atrás.- Jeff.

Aparece Jeff con una patada voladora versión torbellino y luego choca los 5 con la autora después de sacar volando a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: -Levantándose de todos los escombros.- ¡Denme el papel! ¡Te entrenare para ser como tu verdadero padre!

Pop: ¿Yo?

Fliqpy: ¡No! ¡Yo!

Todos miran atentamente a Hiker:

Hiker: No firmo autógrafos.-Todos le lanzan una botella.- Ya, ya. No digo que sea algo malo. Amor es amor ¿No? Del género, no digo que me disguste. De hecho me llega a gustar promedio. Pero odio que en la vida real, personas de aplican este género sean muy… Demostrativas. Entiendo que se quieran y todo pero tampoco tienen que andar de pasivas todo el tiempo (Perdón la palabra).-

Todos aplauden y luego le lanzan otra botella.

Hiker: ¡Ya basta con las botellas!

Todo se apaga.

Aparece una luz que ilumina (¿Mi existencia?) a Hiker y a Roy.

H&R: ¡Con ustedes presentamos a…!- Se prenden las luces y hay una pantalla de fondo y un escenario de entrenamiento Pokemon. En la pantalla dice "…. Vs…. "

Hiker: ¡Jeff!

Roy: ¡Vs Toothy!

Aparece Kiorra vestido de mapache con un cartel de "1mer round."

Shalala. Después de que Jeff le ganara a un patético Toothy con solo mover un dedo. Todos pasaron y shalala. Pero tengo flojera de decir que en el R2 este hizo aquello y shalala asique….

R2: Cuddles vs Giggles /Golpe bajo para Giggles/.

R3: Slender vs Flippy. /Slender vence a Flippy/.

R4: Jack vs Petunia. /Bueno… Gano Petunia/.

R5: Flaky vs Shifty (¿Dónde se metió el tío este?) /Gano Shifty/.

R6: Lifty vs BEN (Obviamente gano Ben ¿Y dónde estaba este también?).

R7: DB vs Mime /Gano Mime con el pokemon con mayor similitud a él/.

R8: The Mole (-Vestido de Pacman-) vs Lammy /Gano The Mole (No, en serio)/.

R9: Fliqpy vs Russell /Gano Russell (Puede ser mayor asesino pero Russell se entreno para este momento/.

R11: Sniffles vs Handy /Gano Sniffles/.

Y creo son todos…

Todos vuelven a aparecer en el set.

Y vemos a Fliqpy, Lammy, Lifty y Jack en una esquina.

F, L, LI Y J: Maldita sea…

Hiker: Hasta otra Sable. No te preocupes por lo del perreo pocoyo XD (Si es que te preocupaste (¿?)) y deja de pelearte con Mariel. Siempre los veo peleando en comentarios. Dense la mano y amor y paz ¡!

Kiorra vuelve a aparecer.

Kiorra: ¡Y con ustedes…! ¡El mejor disfraz es…!

Mary: -Yendo donde Kiorra y murmurando.- Todavía.

Kiorra: Digo! ¡La última de…! **Alukar2013:**

**Alukar: Hola!****  
****Nein: Hola!**

Hiker: ¡Hola! (¿?) (Me meti en su comentario XD).**  
****Alukar: Bueno, lei un poco de tu Chat Show y me gusto****  
****Nein: Si, es muy random****  
****Flaky: Por que te odian?****  
****Flippy: Amas a Petunia?****  
****Fliqpy: Pegale a Jeff****  
****Splendont: CUIDADO UN HAMSTER GIGANTE DETRAS DE TI!****  
****Hiker: Que es el perreo pocoyo?****  
****Nein: Sigo yo!****  
****Alukar: Cuidado, es una chica muy...****  
****Roy: Besate con Hiker!****  
****Flippy: Tu con Splendid!****  
****Splendont: Viola a Flaky!****  
****Marth: Viola a quien tu quieras!****  
****Alukar: BIen muchas cosas pervertidas por hoy-se lleva arrastrando a Nein-.****  
****Nein: Valió la pena-hemorragia nasal-.****  
****Alukar: Adios hiker!**

Hiker: Gracias eso me halaga.- ¿Qué sea random?- Si!

Flaky: Le caigo de la patada a la autora porque soy muy favorita entre el fandom. Y porque siempre soy la princesa Disney de todo.-Explica sin tartamudear.

Hiker: No solo por eso… Porque también antes los fics de ti eran más wow… Ahora… es pura cursilería de –Te amo Sonia- -¡Pero me llamo Flaky!- -¡No eres tú Paty! ¡Soy yo!- -¡Flippy/Fliqpy!- -¡Bésame Alica!- -I love you Flippy!- ¡Ahora debemos casarnos y ser felices por todo lo que resta del fic y que todos nuestros problemas los solucionemos con una barita.-

Splendid: Acabas de hacer un cuento…

Handy: Tu cara nada más. Eso es un resumen.

The Mole: Da igual que sea.

Flippy: No, para nada.-Petunia alza el pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo con Flippy.

Fliqpy: ¡Por fin pondré a prueba mis artes ninja!-Va como todo un espía-ninja rompiendo cosas en el camino y a punto de pegarle a Jeff, lo iba a tocar pero…

Jeff: Tócame y te mando a dormir.- Fliqpy le pega y al instante Jeff saca un bate y le da.- Don´t touch me, bitch.-Con lentes.

Hiker y Kiorra: El tiene estilo…

Jeff: Por supuesto.

El gemelo perdido de Splendont aparece.

Splendon´t: ¡Ahhh! ¡No cerebro!-

Hiker: Son los 4 principales pasos de Pocoyo.-Empieza a bailarlos.

Russell: Por eso no me gusta Pocoyo. ¡Él es mi enemigo!-Se tira al suelo.

Fliqpy: Este reto lo disfrutare. Sigamos.

Hiker: O solo yo que…

R&H: **¡¿QUÉ?!**

Fliqpy: Solo bésalo y ya.

Hiker: Como si fuera fácil besar a tu preferido…

Mary: -Vestida de ratón.- Vaya, le tendré que dar créditos a Sniffles por esto.-Saca unas pastillas.- Tómatelas. (*)

Hiker: Pero yo odio las idagoápsnbg´poasngo´p.-Se las traga.

Mary: Tómatelas-Se las lanza a Roy.

Roy: ¿Para? Mary espera. ¡Mary no ha-agioparnhgrpoapoga!-Se las traga.

*Escena Shoujo.*

Roy y Hiker se besan cumpliendo el reto.

Hiker: …

Kiorra: ¿Era tu 1mer beso virtual?

Hiker: ¡No es por eso!-Se sonroja y sale corriendo.

Kiorra: Genial. Nos quedamos sin una Hiker.

Roy: -Sale corriendo.-

Kiorra: Oh dios. Otro que se va.

Fliqpy: Cobardes.

Jeff: Creo que quedarse aquí no es mala idea.- En un sillón comiendo palomitas.

Flippy: ¡NO lo hare!

Splendid: ¡JAMÁS!

Mary: No está Dont ¡Aprovecha Did!-Empuja al de cabello azul.

Después de que se besan salen corriendo al baño.

Splendid: Es una pesadilla… una pesadilla.-Se desmaya.

Lammy: -Que pasaba por allí.- ¡Did se murió!

Mary: ¡Déjalo por ahí!-Lammy paso entonces de largo.

Shifty: Bien. Prosigamos.-Empujan a Mary.

Lifty: Necesitamos más protagonismo.-Se encoje de hombros.

Toothy: Vaya… lo que el protagónico hace…

Splendon´t cumple el reto por su hermano (Es casi lo mismo).

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡P-pero!

Mary: Bien Kiorra metete con el.- Lanza a Marth con Kiorra.

Marth: Hubiera preferido a Roy.

Kiorra: A la próxima que nos cambien de retos. –Asienten.

Luego de sonidos más tarde…

Aparece Hiker y mira a los lados.

Hiker: ¿Y Kiorra?

Mary: Quien sabe. Se metió con Marth.

Hiker: Oh si! La despedida! ¡Adios Alukard! ¡Hasta otra!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV.

Hiker: ¡Y el ganador a mejor traje es…!

Hiker: ¿¡un empate?!-Pasa Lumpy vestido de Vaquero y Splendont (El verdadero) vestido de vampiro (No la mega capa esa, no el estereotipo).

Splendont: ¡Pensé que le ganaría este año a Lumpy! ¡Pero el año pasado se vistió de coreano! ¡No se vale!

Lumpy: Asi es la vida amigo…

Hiker: El voto decisivo… ¡No estoy de acuerdo! (Lectores!) ¿Por quién votarían? ¿Lumpy o Slendont?

Russell: El día de hoy fue empate. El prox. Capítulo ¿Quién será?

The Mole: Un misterio…

Giggles: En fin…

Jeff: Nos quedaremos otro día más.

Slender saca una hoja "¿Desde cuándo decides por nosotros?"

Jack: Yo me quedo. No tengo nada que hacer. Y estoy un poco harto de los riñones…

Ben: -Está jugando video juegos pero alza el pulgar.-

Slender saca otra hoja "A todo esto ¿Y Jane?"

EN OTRO LADO…

Jane: ¡DAMELA!-Intentando alcanzar su peluca de la rama de un árbol.

Niñito X: ¡Mira mami! ¡Una niña enmascarada sin cabello! ¿Será que es un fantasma?

Mamá del niñito X: No hijo, es que ya se vistió para Halloween.

Se van el niñito X y la mamá X.

Jane: Me siento insultada…-Con alguna fuerza mística logra alcanzar su peluca y se va al set.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVV.**

**(*) Me dio la idea Sable XD.**

**Hiker: 1ro! No tengo nada contra Jane. Me cae bien. Jeff no soy una fan de él pero me cae bien XD. Y Slender no tiene rostro (¿?).**

**Kiorra: Esto es extraño pero buano! ¡El pro. Cap vuelven los Creepy! ¿Alguno qué quieras agregar? **

**Hiker: ¡Voten por Lumpy o Splendont! XD Marque al 044445 para votar por Lumpy y al 88888845 para votar por Dont!**

**Kiorra: Llame ahora! XD**

**Flik-Debemossercomercialistas…**


	11. ¡Un día antes del final! ¡PELIGRO!

Hiker: Y bueno… ¿Tienes un 4?-Con las cartas de poker mirando el techo.

Roy: No, ¿Un 2?-

Hiker: ¡Rayos!-Le entrega el 2.

Llega Jeff salvaje apareciendo del sofá y chiflando como si nada.

Jeff: Autora, los gatos se pusieron rabiosos.-Se miran.

Hiker: ¡Sabía que lo de los gatos era mala idea! ¡GATOS!-Sale corriendo.

Jeff camina hasta el suelo, se sienta y agarra las cartas de la autora.

Jeff: ¿Tienes un 5?-Le entregan el 5.

Roy: ¡¿Cómo supiste qué…?! ¡Olvídalo!-Con las cartas al revés.

En otra parte vemos a Petunia y a Shifty mirando a Slendy.

Petunia: ¿Cómo te bañas?

Slender: Ni me recuerdes los baños públicos…

Shifty: ¿Con esos brazos has robado algo?

Slender: ¡Las almas de los niños! ¡Muahahahaha..!- ¡Ouch!-Le pegan con un periódico.- ¡¿Quién fue?!-Pasa en ese momento Kiorra y al lado esta Fliqpy con un periódico – El cual le da a Kiorra y se va corriendo. –

Kiorra: -Mira el periódico.- Y-yo no fui…- Deja lentamente el periódico en el suelo y alza las manos.- E-esto e-es un mal entendido… ¡Arreglemos esto con…!- Llega Mary con una patada samurái que avienta a Kiorra contra los escombros.-

Mary: ¡Pelea!-Deja a Kiorra K.O.

Slender: ¡Oh! ¿Con qué pelea, eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Éntrale!-Se dirige al Kiorra K.O.

En otra parte vemos a Lifty, Nutty y Sniffles viendo a Jane.

Lifty: ¿Te puedo robar la peluca?-

Jane: No…

Sniffles: ¿Cómo respiras con esa mascara?

Jane: ¿Qué se yo? ¡Artificialmente!

Nutty: ¿Has comido dulce o eres una patata?

Jane: hm…-Pose Sherlock.- Maldito Dora la exploradora.-Sale corriendo.

Nutty: ¿? ¿Será una patata?

En otra parte vemos a Splendid en el sillón con la revista de ¡Batman! En la cara. A su lado esta Splendont con tijeras de jardinería y dormido en el suelo con una máscara de anonimous en la cara.

En otra parte esta Ben, Toothy y Cuddles.

Ben: ¡¿Cómo rayos lo consiguieron?!-Abrazando posesivamente el GTA V.

Toothy: -Con voz mafiosa.- Tengo mis contactos.

Cuddles: Tiene sus contactos.

Ben: -Se queda mirando el juego unas… 10 horas.- Es tan… Hermoso…

Toothy: Si, claro. Págame por tocarlo.- Ben lo voltea a ver con cara de exorcista.

Cuddles: Está exagerando no le hagas caso.- Risas nerviosas, risas nerviosas everywhere.

Llega Hiker saliendo del closet haciendo que todos la miren.

Hiker: ¡Iniciemos! ¡Ben! ¡Lee!-

Ben: No se leer.

Hiker: ¡Pues aprenderás!-

Ben: La 1mera… es de**… ****Alukar2013**

**Alukar: Nein!****  
****Nein:-tira una revista al suelo- Yo no estaba leyendo nada!****  
****Alukar: Que?! otra vez?! Nein!- (Nein estaba solo con ropa interior...)****  
****Nein: A esta bueno...-se levanta del sofá-.****  
****Alukar: Pero cúbrete! no se supone que eres mujer?!-le avienta una toalla-.****  
*****Media hora después*****  
****Nein tenia una playera blanca y unos pantalones de color azul fuerte con unas pantuflas****  
****Nein: Que aburrido eres****  
****Alukar: Vete a tu cuarto a hacer eso pero no en la sala!****  
****Nein: Bah****  
****Verdades y preguntas randoms****  
****Flaky: Bueno bueno, Hiker tiene razón, la poca creatividad de las historias y bla bla bla, pero, en realidad quieres a Flippy o solo como amigo? (Friendzone atack)****  
****Sniffles: Has creado algo que termino destruyendo la ciudad?****  
****Hiker: Lamento lo del beso, si quieres castiga a Nein por eso****  
****Nein: Que? Estas loco****  
****Todos: Se sienten a gusto ahí donde están?****  
****Fliqpy: Ahora te sientes nostálgico por saber que solo eres un asesino como Jeff y Jane eh? Dime, que se siente saber que no eres el mejor en eso?****  
****Hiker: Es Alukar, si ya lo se, se dice Alukard pero me gusta mas Alukar, en fin, la pregunta es la siguiente: Como le haces para hacer ese tipos de randomeces?****  
****Alukar: Bueno sigues tu Nein, pero quiero hacer un reto primero, igual si no me ayudan contigo pediré ayuda de los demás****  
****Nein: Ayuda con quien?****  
****Mujeres: Por favor, pueden decirle a Nein como se debe de comportar una señorita?!****  
****Nein: Que exagerado eres!****  
****Alukar: Es por tu bien****  
****Flaky: Yo te odio también, y como me gusta trollear, PONTE UN CASCO DE POLLO!****  
****Kiorra: Tu nombre se me afigura al de Avatar, lol, pero bueno, mata a quien odies! (se vale Flaky)****  
****Petunia: Jejeje me gusto tu indirecta, pero tu también eres puta :3****  
****Jeff: Oye, esto no es un reto ni nada por el estilo...pero tienes novia o algo por el estilo? estoy soltera -le guiña el ojo-.****  
****Shifty y Lifty: Intenten robar un banco en el cual estará Splendid trabajando!****  
****Nein: Listo!****  
****Alukar: Espero que me ayuden contigo****  
****Nein: Yo soy como soy****  
****Alukar: Bueno adiós****  
****Nein: Adiós!**

Hiker: ¿Cómo es que no tiene…? Olvidémoslo…

Flaky: S-solo amigo.

Hiker: Primero actúas como doncella y luego lo tiras por la ventana. Que bajo Flaky, que bajo…

Flaky: ¡Y-ya déjame e-en paz!-

Hiker: ¡Tranquilo viejo! ¡No vayas a sacar fuego de la boca!-Todos se ríen.- Soy una cruel…-momentos de reflexión con Hiker…- ¡Bah! ¡Da igual!

Sniffles: Creo que sí…

Hiker: XD No hay problema. Pero se me hizo raro que me hayan pedido algo como eso. Soy parte del Chat Show asique no me puedo quejar de los retos que me pongan como todos deberían hacer. De hecho Roy salió corriendo porque también se desconcertó-Roy asiente.

HTF´S menos Fliqpy, TM, Petunia y Sniffles: Seguramente, este lugar es un río de rosas.- Todos ponen cara de "Mátenme por favor."

Fliqpy: A mí me gusta el lugar.

The Mole: ¡Yo no hago nada!-Salta de la alegría.

Petunia: Debo decir que esta más limpio que Happy Tree Town.

Sniffles: Hay un 60.4% menos de muertes al día. Eso me agrada.

Fliqpy: Fíjate que sí… Me siento horrendamente inferior a ellos…-En una esquina.

Hiker: Perdona mi confusión. No sabía. Debo admitir que yo todavía no he visto Hellsing y si ya se "¿Qué viene con el caso?" Que yo necesito ver como se pronuncia y lee viéndolo de alguna parte (Y en este caso de su serie). De cualquier modo, perdona mi horrible insulto (Es que siento que te insulte… ._.)/). Y pues… No sé… Solo lo pienso y ya. Escribo lo que pasa por mi mente. O parte de lo que pasa por ella.

Mujeres: -En general.-Bien. Toma nota. –Entra Nein al salón **(Nein es propiedad de Alukar2013).**

Hiker: Primero entra invitada.-Toma el brazo de Nein y la lleva al cuarto de invitados.

Suena música.

Roy: Hay no…

Marth: Ya inició.- ¿De dónde salió?

Hiker:_ Una princesa los cubiertos sabe usar__  
__Una princesa mil zapatos calzará__  
__Siempre actúa con recato__  
__Siempre come en un plato_

Petunia enseguida se une, agarra a Nein y la sienta en la silla.

Nein: ¿Qué carajo?-

Petunia: _Es alegre, encantadora y además__  
__Una princesa no se puede equivocar__  
__Mirada al frente y no caer__  
__El protocolo mantener_.

Giggles igual se une después.

Giggles: _Esa postura siempre deberás tener__  
__Gesto muy firme al mirar__  
__Nunca los labios aflojar_.

Nein se levanta intentando escapar. Pero Flaky y Lammy le cierran la entrada. Espera ¿Flaky no es hombre?

Flaky: ¡¿Quién es el narrador?!-Se para la música.

Todas menos Flaky: Cállate, estamos motivadas.

La música suena de nuevo.

Lammy: _Firme la espalda, y guantes deberás usar__  
__Hombros rectos, vientre adentro, el meñique, la barbilla__  
__Lentamente todo mirarás._

Nein: Ya veo…-Rueda los ojos.

Flaky: _Respirando, avanzando__  
__La sonrisa, no una risa__  
__Lo que sientes no podrás mostrar_…

G, F, P, L, M y H: ¡Deslízate!-La empujan al armario.

Nein: ¡Canijas!-

Sale con un vestido que pronto termina siendo una bata de dormir.

Mary: _Una princesa debe siempre lucir bien,__  
__Una princesa debe siempre dar el cien__  
__Muchos retratos te harán_.- Le pega.

Nein: ¡Tranquila amiga! (¿?).

Hiker_: __Vaya la cama en que dormirás__  
__Con propiedad a todos te dirigirás__  
__Siempre tendrás gran cortesía__  
__Y afinarás con armonía__.-La toma del brazo._

Nein: -_- Imposible. En la cama me duermo 10 días (¿?).-Quita el brazo.

Mary y Giggles: _Tu dulce voz el mundo deseara oír, OIR, OIR_.

Giggles: _Y SU HERMOSA MIRADA_.

Nein: Seguramente.  
Petunia: _YA NO PIENSAS EN NADA_.

Nein: ¿Necesitaba pensar en algo? O.O…

Lammy: _CUANDO ELLA APARECE_.

Nein: ¿Hay alguien más?

Flaky: _SE SIENTE ALGO EN EL AMBIENTE_.

Nein: ¿Olor? Lo siento, no uso perfume.

Mary y Hiker: _UN PERFUME DE ROSAS QUE NO VAS A OLVIDAR__._

Nein: Las voy a terminar demandando… -_-)/

Hiker: _Mirada al frente y no_…-Alza su cara.

Nein_: Siempre, siempre caeré_…-

Giggles: _Siempre llegaras…_

Nein: Siempre tarde. Gracias por preguntar.

Giggles se pega la frente.

Petunia_: Estar lista, todo puede suceder._

Nein: Lo dudo, si me duermo no estoy lista.

Mary: _Mirada firme no…_

Nein: ¡Siempre la boca aflojar!.

Flaky: _Un gesto gentil._

Nein: ¿Ustedes quieren abogado aquí, verdad?

Lammy: Para _todo hay un tiempo y un lugar_.

Nein: _Y para leer revistas siempre hay._

Hiker, Mary y Lammy: _Una princesa la limpieza nunca hará._

Nein: ¡En tu cara Alukar!

__Flaky, Giggles y Petunia:_ Una princesa la cabeza usará._

Nein: Ni para tareas la uso. No pidan mucho.

Las 6 se pegan en la frente.

Salen del cuarto.

Roy: ¿Y?

Hiker: Le cantamos toda la canción y no funciono.

Kiorra: ¡Pero tú aprendiste así!

Hiker: Lo sé…

Flaky se pone el casco de pollo.

Flaky: ¡A-a-allí e-e-está el pollo! ¡E-e-esperando matarme! ¡L-luego de que te ayude! T.T)/-

Kiorra: ¡¿Verdad qué sí?! ¡Te lo dije!-Señala a la autora.

Hiker: Korra… Kiorra… ¡A de ser similitud! ¡Korra me plagió!

Kiorra: -Le lanza un cuchillo a…The Mole.-

Petunia: Su cara nada más -_-

Jeff: Soltero y sin empleo. Pero prefiero mi solterididad.-Se sienta como todo un macho que se respeta.

Hiker: ¡BAJA LOS PIES!-Señala el guión y Jeff baja lentamente los pies.

Splendid: -Duerme.-

Hiker: El héroe falso está durmiendo.

Aparece Fliqpy y lo despierta de una patada.

Fliqpy: Mi trabajo está hecho…-Se va.

Splendid: ¡Estoy en casa!- Mira a todos.- Ah… Son ustedes…

Ahora vemos a Shifty y Lifty robar exitosamente el banco y Splendid ajeno a todo leyendo la revista de Spider-man, para saber más de "Slendy".

Hiker: Lo intentamos… Se logro… De alguna manera está un poco más femenina.-Señalan a Nein sentándose por lo menos bien.

Mary: Tanto esfuerzo… ¡Lo logramos!-Se tira al suelo.

Splendont: -Despertando.- Ah, son ustedes.- Todos se entristecen por ser odiados.

Llega Lumpy.

Lumpy: Uh… -Vestido de Batman.

Splendont: ¡Hay por favor!-Se levanta y se viste de vikingo.- ¿¡Cómo es qué siempre me gana?!

Se tira al suelo arrepentido de sus actos pecadores, Splendont.

Hiker: ¡Hasta otra Alukar!

Jane: -Empuja con la cadera a Hiker.-

Shifty y Lifty: -Lanzan a Jane contra la pared.- La última de **Sable 343:**

**: LOL, acaso soy el único que lee los comentarios de los demás? pobre Alukar****  
****James: En serio no se como aguanta no...****  
****: No lo digas!****  
****Mariel: Que aburrida estoy!-dice mientras da vueltas en una silla movible-.****  
****James: Me recuerda a la escena de Scary Movie 3 jajajaja****  
****: Silencio en la sala!****  
****Jane: Que bonita peluca, seria una lastima que alguien...se atrevería a quemarla!-saca un lanzallamas-.****  
****Slenderman: No tenéis rostro, hablas? o eres ciego como Mole?!****  
****Sniffles: Explica la diferencia entre Andrea Pirlo y Marco Antonio Solis****  
****Cuddles: Dime cuanto es 4el numero de muertes de Yamcha****  
****Jeff: Puedes hacer a James igual de guapo que tu? HAZLO!****  
****James: NO!-desaparece-.****  
****Mariel: Jeff no es guapo, me da miedo...-dice un poco mareada-.****  
****: Eso le hará entender por que nadie me gana en el gato!****  
****Mariel: Tienes un bote de basura?****  
****: Ah, Mariel! te dije que no hicieras eso!****  
****Mariel: Pero es divertido****  
****: Divertido sera que vomites?!****  
****Mariel corre hacia el baño****  
****: Ah, sigamos****  
****Flaky: Mira, yo no te odio, pero, la gente te odia, quiero explicarme antes que nada****  
****Fliqpy: Mira asesino, tu trabajo sera: conocer a fondo a...LUMPY!****  
****: Ah, que mal día estoy teniendo, bueno, adios!**

Hiker: ¿Te paso algo para tenerlo? O.O)/ (Yo ´toy feliz).

Jane: ¿Q-qué? –Llega Sable con un lanzallamas (No puedo evitar pensar en una llama (Animal) y que es un objeto que lanza llamas) y le quema la peluca para luego irse.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mary: Peluquitas Felices está abierto.-Sale detrás de ella.

Jane: ¡A Peluquitas Felices!-Sale corriendo.

Cuddles: ¡¿Cómo ella si se puede ir?!

Kiorra: Información calsificada.

Petunia: Equidad de cartoon -_-).

Llega Jeff de la nada.

Jeff: Es bueno que lo entiendas.

Slenderman: Las dos cosas de hecho. No tengo ojos y por ello no veo, no tengo boca ni orejas y mucho menos nariz. Es fuerza mística el que hable.

Sniffles: Corrección. Es por el poder de la narración.

Slender: A la… Pégame ¿No?-Se va luego de matar a Sniffles.

Hiker: Ya me cae bien Slendy.

Sniffles: -Revive.- Uno es un músico, otro es un futbolista. Uno va a la Voz México y otro (¿A la mundial XD?) a nada. Uno tiene nombre de niña y el otro es un macho que se respeta y es compositor.

Hiker: Estoy segura que está mal.- Ríe malvadamente.

Sniffles: ¡Ya estuvo contigo! –Se lanza a Hiker.

Hiker: ¡El quiere pelea!-Se ve una nubecita y las cabezas de Sniffles y Hiker saliendo con quejas de los ya dichos.

Cuddles: Eh… -Se va a las computadoras.-

Hiker y Sniffles: ¡YOOOOOOOOOO!

Cuddles: ¿3 veces?

EN LA OFICINA DEL ESTILISTA JEFF.

Aparece James de la nada en medio de una cola enorme.

Jeff: Oye, oye.-Empuja a James y señala la cola.- Has cola.-James mira a los fans de Jeff.

20 HORAS MÁS TARDE…

James: ¡No! ¡No!

Jeff: Todos dicen eso, ¡Pero ya firmaron el papel! ¡Esto es legal! – Señala el documento.

James: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YO NO FIRME NADA!- Aparece Sable atrás haciéndoles amor y paz con las manos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Jeff: -Tic en el ojo.- La mato.-Abre un portal amenazando al narrador con un cuchillo que se ve muy amigable ¡No! ¡Jeff! ¡Baja el cuchillo!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: ¿Gato? XD ¡Yo te ganaría! (Te miento, yo pierdo siempre).

Kiorra: ¿Bote de basura?-Mira al horizonte.

Giggles: ¿Para qué…?- Mary niega.

Nutty: Tengo hambre y sueño ¡Apúrense!-Desde la cocina.

Splendid: ¡Estás en la cocina! ¡Comete algo!

Hiker: ¡Pero mi helado nooooooooo!-Corre a la cocina (8) Así que corre, corre, corre corazón… ¡De los dos siempre fuiste el más veloz…! (8)

Russell: ¿Quién está narrando?- Mira al cielo.

The Mole: Lumpy o… ¿Flippy? Que se yo.

DB: Creo que es Flippy.

Flaky: Ah… ¿Y p-por qué?

Hiker: ¡Ella no es la más odiada! ¡En el fandom es la más princesita! ¡Grr…!-Se golpea contra la pared. (8) Una mosca pegada en la pared… (8) –Esa ya se canto XD.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: ¿Dónde está Fliqpy?- Todos niegan.- ¡Búsquenlo amigos del bosque!-Todos corren a diferentes direcciones.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Se ve a Fliqpy ¡Te matare hermano!

Russell: Es Flippy.

¡No! ¡S-soy…! ¡Pandemonium!

Hiker: ¡Oh! ¡Eres el gran amigo de Kiorra!

Kiorra: ¡Pande! ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado en ese sospechoso acantilado con un final lleno de cosas peligrosas! –Se desmaya de la felicidad.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Como decía… Se ve a Fliqpy atado a una silla y en frente Lumpy – de igual manera está atado –.

Fliqpy: ¿Cuál es tu nombre COMPLETO?-

Lumpy: Luz Marí-Le dan con la pistola.

Splendont: ¡Corte!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Fliqpy: ¿Cuál es tu nombre VERDADERO?

Lumpy: -Lo amenazan con pistolas.- L-Lumpy.

Fliqpy: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lumpy: ¡Cuar…!-Lo amenazan de nuevo.- 30…

Fliqpy: Estas viejo.- Lo amenazan.- Ya, ya. ¿Cómo te va en la vida?

Lumpy: No entendí ¡Repitanmelo!

Splendont: ¡CORTE!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Fliqpy: … ¿Cuál es tu situación psicológica?

Lumpy: 0.8% estable.

Fliqpy: ¿Es cierto que los italianos te odian?

Lumpy: Tuvimos nuestros pendientes…-Mirada al horizonte.

Fliqpy: … ¿Te gusta la mayonesa? 

Lumpy: Es agria… ¡Sí!

Splendont: ¡Y SE QUEDA!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: ¡Vuelve pronto Sable!

Roy: -Amor y paz con los dedos.-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Se ve a Marth leyendo en un sillón del dentista junto a Ben.

Ben: ¿Sabes pasar el nivel 20?

Marth: -Sin dejar de leer.- ¿Lo de los zombies que saben usar armas y son más inteligentes que Einstein?

Ben: No, eso es de la película de zombies que tiene 6 partes.

Marth: ¿Resident Evil?

Ben: Esa.

Marth: ¿Entonces es de las anguilas zombies?

Ben asiente.

Marth: Izquierda, derecha, arriba, izquierda, derecha, abajo, derecha, derecha, golpéalos, izquierda y arriba.

Se muestra WIN en la pantalla.

Ben: Gracias.

Marth: No hay de qué.

Entra corriendo Hiker con Kiorra y todos los HTF.

Hiker: **¡EL PROXIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Kiorra: **¡Se celebra día de muertos!**

Hiiker:** ¡Y SE ACABA EL CHAT SHOW!**

HTF: **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **Espera… **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker, Kiorra, Marth y Roy: ¡SE ACABA EL CS! ¡EL PROXIMO CÁPITULO! **

**Flik-¿Seacabo?**


End file.
